Destino travieso
by Urafranty
Summary: Como desean no ser hermanos o que las cosas sean mas faciles para ellos, pero la vida y sobretodo el destino, suelen ser traviesos, más aun si en amor respecta. Si mi resumen no convence, los invito a leer y juzgar ustedes mismos. Atencion! TaiKari, incesto y lemon incluido, pero es una historia de amor.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola de nuevo mundo fanfiction! Luego de meses de receso, vuelvo con una nueva historia, pero de otro género. Quizas les pueda sorprender, pero los invito a tener la mente abierta. Les quiero contar que es la primera vez que escribo sobre Digimon, específicamente sobre esta pareja. Yo siempre he sido una fan del Takari, pero por curiosidad me tope con un Taikari y cai en una espiral viciosa jajaj he leído muchos como para inspirarme a traer esta historia, por lo mismo espero sea de su agrado. Ahora se podría decir soy una secreta fan del Taikari, espero encontrar otros que puedan disfrutar esta historia. Sin mas, los dejo con el capitulo y espero POR FAVOR sus REVIEWS/COMENTARIOS, ya que soy un tanto insegura con los fics por lo que no vienen mal palabras de aliento y/o criticas constructivas.**

Me robaste…

Escucha la cerradura pues tiene el sueño ligero, alguien intenta entrar al departamento. Sera mejor levantarse para ver, si es un ladron avisare de inmediato a mis padres. Bajo en la oscuridad y al llegar a la puerta observo por el pequeño lente. No es un ladron, es él, mi hermano.

-Hermano, ¿qué haces?- digo al abrir la puerta. –Hermanita- es tu alegre respuesta, para luego acercarte torpemente para quedar en algo parecido a un abrazo incomodo.

-aghs, hueles a alcohol-

-shhhh- es tu respuesta, mientras tapas mi boca con tu mano, ese gesto despierta algo en mi. Decido cargarte por un brazo y llevarte hasta el sillón para que puedas quedarte quieto y rogar al cielo porque nuestros padres no despierten y te encuentren en este estado Tai Kamilla.

Cuando intento dejarte ahí para ir a prepararte un café, me sujetas y entiendo que el café puede esperar.

-No me dejes por favor-

-Tendre que hablar con tus amigos, no pueden enviarte a casa en este estado-

De pronto comienzas a llorar, con lo cual me sorprendo. –Hermano…Tai…que te pasa? Cuéntame…sabes que puedes confiar en mi, te paso algo de regreso?

Me miras por fin y como desearía yo… Comienzas a secar torpemente tus lagrimas.

-Matt y…Sora…ellos anunciaron en la fiesta que están juntos, son pareja- dices por fin, y mi corazón se aprieta. –pero eso es algo bueno- me atrevo a decir- ellos son tus amigos, esta bien…- es mi oportunidad para averiguar sobre tus sentimientos, hasta que por fin me atrevo a hacer la pregunta que no quiero.

-Estas asi porque…te gusta Sora…cierto?- Sonries de lado, no se si eso es bueno o malo. –Sora…ella ha sido una gran amiga desde siempre y…en algún momento sentí atracción por ella, se lo dije…ella, quien sabe si sintió algo o solo estaba experimentando…pero nos besamos…no paso mas alla de eso, luego ya no sentí nada más. Quiero dejar en claro…que no siento celos, me alegra…estoy inmensamente feliz por mis amigos, es solo que…ahora son ellos, izzy y mimi también están en algo, joe tiene lo suyo por su lado y…aquí quedo yo-

Era eso, es lo que pienso, soledad, pero debe haber algo mas, no eres un chico que se aflija demasiado por la soledad.

-ay hermano, no seas asi, eso no quiere decir nada, simplemente…no ha llegado la chica para ti, porque tu eres muy valeroso y no puede llegar cualquier mujer a reclamarte, yo no lo permitiría- me miras y vuelves a sonreir, amo ser la causante de tu sonrisa. –entonces…Sora fue tu primer beso?- continuo indagando.

-no- me respondes mientras niegas levemente- fue mi segundo beso- mi cara se desfigura y tu vuelves a reir –acaso lo olvidaste Kari? El beso que nos dimos años atrás…

FLASHBACK

-¿a que sabra un beso hermano?- pregunta una Kari de 10 años luego de terminar de ver una romántica película.

-pues no lo se- responde un Tai concentrado en su comic

-alguna vez has dado uno?- insiste Kari

-claro que no-

-me gustaría ser una princesa para ser besada por mi príncipe-

-sabes que siempre jugamos a que tu eres mi dulce princesa y yo tu apuesto príncipe- responde Tai prestándole mas atención a su hermana ahora.

-hermano…ya que los papás salieron a comprar…podrias tu…besarme?-

-de verdad lo quieres kari?- pregunta incrédulo tai mirándola fijamente- yo…no se hacerlo…no quiero estropear tu beso de princesa-

-no te preocupes hermano, estoy segura que contigo, será perfecto, mejor que con esos príncipes de la televisión- responde una inocente y dulce Kari.

Tai se acerca a través del sillón, lentamente mientras Kari cierra los ojos tal como tantas veces lo ha visto en la televisión, le acaricia una mejilla tal como él ha visto en la televisión y posa sus labios sobre los de su hermana haciendo una leve presión. No saben que mas hacer debido a su inexperiencia, por lo que al cabo de unos segundos se separan sonriéndose dulcemente.

-ya lo descubri hermano…los besos tienen un dulce sabor-.

FIN FLASHBACK

-eso no cuenta como beso- respondo sonrojada porque mi hermano conserve ese recuerdo aun en el estado en que se encuentra. De pronto me vuelves a mirar tan dulcemente como aquella vez, te acercas y de pronto me besas. Ahí quedo yo con los ojos abiertos sin saber como responder, mientras noto que tu estas colocando todo de ti en aquel espontaneo beso porque hasta cerraste tus ojos. Entonces, en medio de la sala, con la oscuridad en mayoría, me dejo llevar y te correspondo, cierro mis ojos, te abrazo firmemente y nos besamos. Esta vez es diferente a esos años, ahora nuestras bocas se abren para ser exploradas, puedo sentir tu lengua y la mia jugando y luchando, y una vez mas nuestro beso me sabe a dulce. Este es el beso que siempre quise, incluso aquella vez, pero no me atrevi a pedírtelo tan explícitamente. Pretendo aferrarme mas a ti, a nuestro beso, pero te separas de pronto y me miras con terror y vergüenza, o no, que ha pasado? Que hice mal?

-perdoname Kari…estoy muy ebrio- dices sin mirarme, solo atino a levantarme.

-sera mejor que descanses- te dejo y me voy rápido a mi habitación. Ha pasado mucho en tan poco tiempo, apenas si lo asimilo y saboreo nuestro beso, me encanta decir eso ''nuestro''. Me cuesta conciliar el sueño, mientras repaso una y otra vez lo que sucedió, con detalles y desde diferentes angulos, hasta imagino que pudo pasar si no hubieses parado. Luego de una hora, logro dormirme.

Es domingo por la mañana, despierto y escucho murmullos, salgo de mi habitación y me encuentro con mis padres preparando el desayuno. –Buenos días-

-Buenos días- responden ellos – por casualidad te topaste con tu hermano durmiendo en el sillón en medio de la noche?- fue la pregunta de mi madre, no supe si era para hacerme caer, por lo que decido mentir- no, para nada mamá. Donde esta él ahora?- pregunto ya que mis ojos no lo encuentran –se esta duchando- responde papá.

-Puedes creer que tu hermano durmió en el sillón, ya que no pudo llegar a su habitación de lo ebrio que estaba- suelta mamá

-y yo le digo a tu madre que al menos llego…sano y salvo…además todos los jóvenes tienen derecho a emborracharse siquiera una vez- responde papá cerrándome un ojo. De pronto se abre una puerta y apareces en tu clásico pijama de short y polera manga corta. Me miras primero a mi y noto que bajas un poco la mirada. –Buenos días- es lo primero que dices recibiendo la misma respuesta de parte de todos al unisono. Una vez en el desayuno estas callado, y si hablas lo haces solo con nuestros padres.

Kari no ha dejado de verme en todo el desayuno, pero yo no puedo corresponderle, siento tanta vergüenza y pesar, como pude hacer eso y dejarme llevar con ella, mi hermanita, ahora me siento un abusador. Y todo por un momento de debilidad, pero la verdad es que no era tanto la soledad, sino que yo quería estar en aquella reunión con ella, igual de felices que los demás y tomados de las manos anunciarles que estábamos juntos, que nos amábamos. Lo mejor será encerrarme todo el dia en mi habitación para evitarla.

Mi mamá se me adelanto y comenzó a asear mi cuarto, no tengo mas remedio que esperar en el sillón mientras veo algo de televisión para despejarme. Oh no, ahí viene Kari para sentarse en el mismo sillón.

-Pssst…hermano- fingiré que estoy concentrado en la tele –Tai- estas hablando en voz baja por algo.

-que Kari?- te miro y recuerdo la misma mirada de la noche anterior

-recuerdas…como llegaste hasta aca? Lo que pudo pasar…-

-la verdad kari, no recuerdo absolutamente nada desde que las copas se me pasaron- fue mi respuesta para zanjar la charla, pero la verdad es que recordaba todo. Me miras con algo de decepcion, te alejas un poco y decides concentrarte en una revista. Lo siento tanto mi Kari…

Tai me evito todo el dia de ayer encerrado en su cuarto, mis padres asumieron que era por la borrachera, pero yo no estoy tan segura. La verdad ya no estoy segura de nada, ese beso habrá sido con intención? Significara algo para el? Pero aprovechare que nos vamos juntos a la escuela para hacerte recordar Tai Kamilla.

Cuando mamá nos despide, noto que estas algo reticente a irte conmigo, pero no tienes como safarte y aunque corras, correré tras de ti. En el camino vas muy callado, no me haras lo mismo que ayer Tai, por lo que comenzare yo.

-Hermano, hay algo de lo que te quiero hablar-

-tu diras Kari-

-mas bien, quiero hacerte recordar, ya que dijiste no recordabas nada de tu borrachera…paso algo y es necesario lo sepas…-

-esta bien Kari, tu ganas…te menti, la verdad es que lo recuerdo todo, pero no tengo cara para mirarte y darte alguna explicación que no tengo…- me interrumpes y noto como tus ojos comienzan a llenarse de lagrimas mientras detienes tu andar –me siento un pervertido, un abusador por haberte besado, a ti mi hermanita, pero por favor perdóname, prometo que no volverá a suceder, hago lo que quieras, te compro lo que quieras, pero por favor no me atormentes…-

-Tai, cállate por favor, no quiero que te sientas asi, yo también quería- te confieso para que acabes con tu lamento. Me miras incrédulo.

-si me hubiese molestado…si no hubiese querido, te lo habría dicho, te hubiese golpeado, gritado o hasta acusado con los papás, pero no. Reconozco que ese beso me tomo por sorpresa, pero me gusto y…lo disfrute- digo algo sonrojada

-ay mi Kari- me miras con ternura despeinando tu cabello, gesto que adoro al instante- te quiero, no sabes cuanto te quiero-

-yo también te quiero mi tai, infinitamente- reanudamos nuestra caminata hacia la escuela –Hermano, hay algo más que debo decirte-

-adelante- lo dices mientras tomas mi mano, ese gesto me envalentona aun más

-aquel beso contigo…tan apasionado…fue…mi primer beso- alzas las cejas en señal de asombro.

-lo lamento hermana…lamento que tu primer beso apasionado haya sido con tanto alcohol de por medio-

-pues…me lo robaste-

-ven sígueme…- me dices al tiempo que nos desviamos del camino sin soltar mi mano. Llegamos a un parque que esta a unas cuadras del colegio, nos acercamos a un cerezo que poco a poco va dejando caer sus bellas y rosadas flores, como es temprano no hay nadie cerca por lo que deja bastante privacidad. Tomas mi cara entre tus manos, parecido a la noche antepasada, te acercas poco a poco, pero decidido y esta vez sin una gota de alcohol de por medio. Se lo que se viene, por lo que me preparo y también comienzo a acercarme, me besas, primero suave y despacio, para luego ir aumentando la intensidad, me sabe como aquella noche, busco tu lengua como si de una carrera se tratase mientras me aferro a ti con mis brazos en tu cuello, la distancia de nuestros cuerpos es minima hasta que nos quedamos con poco aire y nos separamos, pero no tanto, ya que quedamos mirándonos a los ojos.

-espero que esto compense y cuente como un mejor primer beso apasionado- me dices mientras te abrazo para derretirme en ti.


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Es un juego?**

Se sentía tan bien besarlo, Tai me dejaba sin palabras, y como deseaba yo que nos quedáramos ahí para seguir aprendiendo, pero el sonido de nuestros relojes indicaba que faltaban diez minutos para entrar a clases. Nos fuimos de ahí tomados de las manos y sin hablar, cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo fuimos interrumpidos.

-Vamos Tai, suéltale la mano, no te la van a robar si lo haces- fueron las palabras de Matt.

-Hola muchachos- se le unió Sora, y en cuanto la vi recordé. Ella y mi hermano se han besado, hace cuánto tiempo habrá sido, Tai no era cien por ciento mío, sentí celos, rabia y tristeza, todo causado por la que se supone debería ser mi rival, pero ella ahora esta con Matt… lo mejor sera calmar estos pensamientos.

-Hola Sora, tu novio siempre diciendo cualquier cosa antes que un simple hola- fue la respuesta de Tai, yo solo sonreí apenas y me despedí, no sin antes besar en la mejilla a mi hermano, como para marcar territorio, aunque deseaba hacerlo como hace un rato, pero obviamente aquello era secreto.

Una vez en mi salón me esperaban mis amigos de siempre, Yolei, Ken, Davis y Takeru. Hasta hace poco Yolei y Ken habían comenzado a salir, lo que traía a mi amiga en las nubes contándome lo mucho que le gustaba besar a Ken y me incitaba para que pronto comenzara a hacer lo mismo con algún chico. Ahora que ya sabía lo que se sentía, me sentí al mismo nivel que Yolei y quería contarle como ella lo había hecho, pero ¿cómo se dice que has tenido un beso apasionado con tu hermano mayor? Además, me gustaría conversarlo con Tai antes para saber si está de acuerdo o no.

-Hazme el honor de sentarte conmigo Kari- me saco de mis pensamientos Davis

-Olvídalo, la luz siempre tiene que estar al lado de la esperanza- fue la respuesta de Takeru. –Pues a la luz no le haría nada mal acercarse al valor- Aquello me hizo volver a mis pensamientos y pensar que mi valor se encontraba con él, Tai.

-ehh kari…-

-dime takeru- solía sentarme con él, por eso Davis se molestaba

-te…gustaría…que saliéramos…solo los dos- estaba levemente sonrojado

-claro… ¿cuándo? -

-hoy- me respondió más confiado con una sonrisa. No me podía negar, Takeru es un fiel amigo, además no tengo motivos para negarme, después de todo no se en que me estoy metiendo con Tai, quizás es solo un juego.

-hey amigo, quería disculparme por no haberte dicho antes lo mío con Sora-

-ehh no hay problema Matt, es obvio que querían fuera sorpresa para todos-

-bueno yo quería que tú supieras antes, pero Sora quería la sorpresa-

-eres un mandoneado Ishida-

-ella…me contó sobre el beso entre ustedes-

-eso fue hace años Matt, además yo no te lo iba a decir, sabes que no hablo sobre las mujeres-

-está bien, no hay problema. Ahora, entiendo si no me contaras sobre alguna chica, digo para quedar a mano puesto que no te dije lo mío con Sora-

-pues que bueno, porque precisamente no pienso contarte hasta que pase un tiempo- fue mi respuesta burlona. Pienso en mi Kari y en esto que está comenzando, me gusta y espero dentro de pronto poder compartir este sentimiento, así como mi amigo ya lo ha hecho.

-ósea que hay al…-

-hola Tai, hermano…-

-hola Takeru- hola-

-Tai…vengo para hablar contigo sobre…Kari-

\- ¡¿le paso algo?!-

-no, tranquilo, es solo que…invite a Kari a salir esta tarde…solos-

-ah…y ¿ella aceptó? –

-si-

-pues entonces no comprendo que tengo que ver yo…- me negaría, pero Kari ya acepto, siento algo dentro de mí, una especie de punzada, ¿serán celos?, ¿por qué Kari, por qué aceptaste?

-tu eres su hermano y de cierta forma me gustaría que vieras con buenos ojos lo que pudiésemos llegar a…tener-

-Takeru, escucha, tu eres un buen chico, siempre te he tenido en estima y Kari debe pensar igual. Ella…lo importante es que seas respetuoso y la cuides-

-Puedes contar con eso, gracias Tai-

-vaya amigo, parece que tenía razón, soltaste a Kari de la mano y ya te la quieren robar- me dijo Matt con una palmada en la espalda mientras se iba. Y así se alejaban los dos rubios hermanos, uno de ellos queriendo llevarse algo que por derecho me pertenece desde hace años, uno más contento que el otro y de pronto caí en la realidad. ¿por qué le di mi bendición a Takeru para que saliera con mi hermanita? Y ella simplemente acepto sin más, claro, ahora que ya sabe besar seguro quiere experimentar con alguien más. No Tai, no pienses eso, Kari no es así. Lo mejor será hablar con ella para dejar todo esto de una vez en claro.

-Hoy en el receso fue Takeru a hablar conmigo- le dije a Kari cuando íbamos camino a nuestro hogar- quería mi permiso para poder salir contigo-

\- ¿y se lo diste? -

-claro, si tú ya aceptaste salir con él. Takeru se trae algo entre manos contigo Kari, solo quiero que lo sepas-

-eres un…-

-cuida tu boca hermanita, no me obligues a limpiártela-

\- ¿hace cuanto fue tu beso con Sora? - esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa

\- ¿qué tiene que ver eso ahora? -

-porque tú y yo…necesito…será mejor que me adelante para comenzar a arreglarme-

-ah claro, ahora lo besaras a él- supe que la cague cuando te volteaste y me viste con lágrimas en los ojos, luego de eso no me atreví a decir nada más.

Tai fue un tonto, tonto, tonto. Como se atreve a decirme algo así, yo no quiero besar a nadie más que no sea él. Además, están estos celos que me impulsan a querer saber hace cuánto tiempo ocurrió lo de Sora y mi hermano, aunque eso me lastime. Me recuesto en mi cama a llorar y espero que no venga tratando de continuar la pelea, yo quería hablar con él y confesarle mis sentimientos, conocer los suyos, decirle que siempre estuve esperando por él, por sus besos. Pero no va a arruinar mi día, saldré con Takeru y lo pasare bien, así como él también ha hecho lo que ha querido. Me coloco mi vestido rosa favorito, peino mi corto cabello para adornarlo con un pequeño moño, no soy una chica que se maquille mucho por lo que solo encrespo mis pestañas y coloco algo de brillo labial.

-qué guapa se ve mi princesa- exclama mi papá cuando me ve salir lista de mi cuarto- si piensas salir así, pronto te robaran de mi lado- finge una cara de pena lo cual me hace reír.

\- ¿no cenaras con nosotros cariño? - interviene mi mamá

-no mami, saldré con Takeru-

-ah que bien- me dice mientras me hace un guiño- de igual forma te dejare algo de comida por si llegas con hambre, cuídate y diviértete-

-sí, adiós-

-no hasta muy tarde señorita- grita mi padre. Paso por fuera de tu habitación, sé que estas dentro, ya que me llega tu aroma por la puerta entreabierta, me acerco y te digo que ya me voy, pero no tengo respuesta de tu parte, soy una tonta, debí irme sin decirte nada, aunque me cueste tanto dejarte así mi amor.

-me sorprendió que adelantaras la hora de nuestro encuentro Kari- me dice Takeru tan alegre como siempre

-es que ya estaba aburrida en casa-. Y así comienza nuestra salida juntos, me llevas a un parque de diversiones que se ha instalado hace poco, comemos algodón de azúcar y unos refrescos, la verdad la paso muy bien contigo Takeru, siempre ha sido así por eso no dejo de considerarte un gran amigo y acepto tus invitaciones, pero hay algo que no logras y es que me olvide de Tai aunque sea por un momento. No es como cuando estoy con él, tiene esa maravillosa habilidad de hacer que me olvide de los demás con solo hacerme reír y el tiempo a su lado se me convierte en oro, puedo olvidar hasta que…soy su hermana, y convertirme solo en una chica que quiere ser amada en sus brazos.

-Kari…te quedaste pegada-

-ah sí, es que estaba observando la vista desde aquí, sobre la rueda-

-Kari, yo quiero confesarte que esta no es una salida como las demás…esta en realidad es una…cita- dices algo tímido

-vaya… ¿y que se supone se hace en una cita Takeru? -

-pues…primero debo decirte que te ves preciosa en tu vestido- ay no, porque haces que me sonroje.

-gracias…tú también te ves bien…esa camisa hace que tus ojos resalten aún mas-

\- ¿de veras? Pues gracias-

-¿de qué te ríes?-

-es solo que…pensé en Davis, se moriría si supiera que estoy contigo ahora, así de juntos en el banco de esta atracción…en una cita-

-eres un bobo Takeru…déjame decirte que la he pasado muy bien en esta cita-

-hay algo más…para que esta cita sea perfecta-

-no me digas que nos falta otro juego mecánico, no sé si lo resis…- me besas, oh no, yo no quería otro beso y menos de ti. Lo peor de todo es que no me sabe a dulce como los que me da mi Tai.

Fuiste un tonto Tai Kamilla, debiste ir a hablar con ella, no dejarla ir como si nada, más encima mis padres dijeron que se veía bella, diablos, cuanta suerte ha de tener en este momento el pequeño Ishida. Lo mejor será que vaya a buscarla, no puedo dejarla tan linda tanto tiempo con él. ¿y que le digo cuando llegue allá? Bueno, puedo inventar que ocurrió una emergencia, improvisare en el momento, ¿dónde pudieron ir? Ya sé…al parque de atracciones nuevo que se instaló, Takeru es tan predecible…apúrate Tai, ya fue suficiente tiempo solos.

¿y si están dentro de la casa del horror y por eso no puedo verlos? Kari de seguro anda con su vestido rosa favorito, la conozco tan bien…espera, veo algo rosa a lo lejos, sí, ahí en la rueda, son ellos, los tengo, están…no puede ser, se están besando, no mi Kari no por favor, tus labios son míos, solos míos…

-no debiste hacer eso Takeru- te digo una vez que te di la cachetada

-Lo siento…pensé que sería más romántico un beso robado…auch Kari, me dolió, no pensé que tuvieras tanta fuerza-

-Lo siento, no medí mi fuerza, fue inercia, pero me hubiese gustado querer también ese beso-

-entiendo…quizás debería dejar de seguir los consejos de mi hermano-

-quizás…las chicas somos distintas, a él puede resultarle robarle besos a Sora, pero a otras no…-

-espero que esto no haya arruinado la cita…o nuestra amistad-

-tranquilo Takeru, todo bien, es solo que cuando quiera besarte…lo sabrás-

-esperare por eso, y definitivamente espero no tener otra cachetada de tu parte-.

Y así comenzó a acompañarme a casa, hasta dejarme abajo y yo comencé a subir las escaleras, cuando llegué y entre a nuestro hogar noté la puerta de tu habitación abierta y nuestros padres al parecer no estaban, pude verte ahí en el balcón observando el cielo ya oscuro con sus resplandecientes estrellas con tu cabello alborotado, Dios dame fuerzas para que no me tiemblen las piernas al verte así.

-hermano… ¿qué haces afuera? -

-qué bueno que llegas- me respondes con una sonrisa de lado y me invitas para ponerme a tu lado, te hago caso, quiero mirarte a los ojos, parece que estuviste llorando.

-hace tres años fue cuando Sora y yo nos besamos por única vez-

\- ¿por qué me dices esto ahora? -

-porque quiero que lo sepas todo sobre mi Kari, al igual como yo sé todo sobre ti. Sé que ese es tu vestido favorito, pero también tienes otro celeste favorito, sé que apenas te maquillas porque eres hermosa al natural, y sé…-

-Tai bese a Takeru- te digo sin más, pero me mata lo que paso y más aún el verte así ahí- más bien él me beso a mí, me robo un beso y…yo no quería, por inercia le pegue y hasta ahí quedo todo…lo lamento hermano-

-no te lamentes, no te reclamo nada, ahora quedamos a mano…después de todo yo bese a otra y tu ni idea tenías, pero si tan solo hubiera sabido en ese momento…créeme Kari que no lo habría hecho y hubiese esperado por lo de hoy en la mañana-

-Hermano, si tan bien me conoces como dices, sabrás que aquel beso no tenía un dulce sabor como los tuyos, sabrás que solo quiero descansar en tus brazos y sabrás…que te amo, más que hermano, como hombre…-

-pues…lo sabía, pero necesitaba me lo dijeras-. Me abalanzo sobre ti y te beso con tanta euforia como si quisiera borrar lo que hace unas horas hizo Takeru, no sé de donde aprendí a besar así, quizás tus labios me enseñan por si solos y es que contigo todo es más fácil. No me importa que nuestros padres puedan abrir la puerta o que nos pueda ver algún vecino, solo quiero sentir tus labios, tu lengua y hasta tu cuerpo apegado al mío.

-me gustas Kari, me gustas mucho-

\- ¿qué haremos ahora hermano? –

-pues de seguro se nos pondrá difícil, tendremos que vencer obstáculos y prejuicios, pero lo haremos juntos, lucharemos por nuestro amor-

-yo pensé que…esto sería un juego para ti-

-jamás mi luz, solo sé que de ahora en adelante me encargare de besarte todos los días cada vez que tenga oportunidad y no soltare tu mano-

-yo no soltare ni tu mano, tus brazos ni tus labios…te amo-

-te amo-. Y así se selló este pacto de amor más allá de lo fraternal, con un beso, un apasionado beso entre dos nuevos amantes que surgían del valor y el resplandor.

 **Pues aquí va el segundo capítulo de este nuevo proyecto y aprovecho para aclarar que Tai tiene 17 años y Kari 15 años, por ende, tienen las edades con las que aparecen en Digimon tri, para que les sea más fácil imaginarlos. Además, quiero aprovechar de agradecer a Mazinger-Taiora por su infinita ayuda con este capítulo, así que hay varias partes que salieron de su mente y fueron escritas con mis dedos solamente. Gracias también a quienes han colocado la historia en favoritos, alerta y hasta a mi como autora favorita, vamos pasito a pasito… ¡saludos! Y espero encontrarlos para el capítulo 3. **


	3. Chapter 3

**El tiempo pasa y el amor crece.**

Habían pasado un par de días desde que nos confesamos nuestros sentimientos y comenzamos con nuestra secreta relación, aunque la verdad no estoy segura sobre llamarla así puesto que Tai no me ha pedido ser su novia formalmente. Hoy es San Valentín y quién sabe si él tendrá algo pensado, puesto que es martes debemos ir a la escuela y luego a casa para estar con nuestros padres, pero me encantaría robarme a mi hermano para tenerlo solo para mí, aunque sea un momento.

Estaba desayunando con mamá, papá ya se había ido al trabajo, cuando se acerca Miko y se sube a mis piernas, noto que lleva algo metido en su collar.

\- ¿qué traes Miko? – estoy sacando la pequeña nota cuando aparece Tai desde su habitación ya vestido con su uniforme, mamá se levanta para traer su desayuno por lo que aprovecho para leer la nota: '' _Feliz día mi amor de luz, hoy te espera una tarde de sorpresas si aceptas salir conmigo, espero que sí. Te ama, Tai K.''_

No pude evitar sonreír, te miro y me haces un guiño, te besaría ahora mismo.

-¿qué tenía Miko hija?- pregunta mamá

-ehh no era nada mamá-

-bueno, no sé si lo habrán notado, pero hoy es día de san Valentín, por lo que su padre me invito a cenar- relata mamá mientras se sonroja levemente, a pesar de los años siguen tan enamorados, deseo una relación como la suya, que Tai y yo nos amemos hasta el fin de nuestros días.

-pues que bien mamá, mientras papá y tú no nos traigan un nuevo hermano a casa- dice mi hermano bromeando.

-ese no es el punto Taichi- cuando mamá usa nuestros nombres completos es para regañarnos- el punto es que ustedes se cocinen y no nos esperen-

-no te preocupes mamá, quizás salgamos también con Kari, también merecemos celebrar el amor de hermanos- lo miro como si acabase de delatarnos delante de mamá.

-así me gusta, que mis hijos sean unidos- es la inocente respuesta de nuestra madre.

Luego vamos caminando de la mano hacia nuestra escuela, has cumplido con tu palabra y cada vez que puedes me besas, abrazas o das la mano.

-acepto- digo por fin

-¿qué cosa, kari?- respondes con una inocente sonrisa que amo al instante

-tu invitación-

-entonces, ¿te gusto la forma en que lo hice?- me miras con esos ojos color chocolate que tanto adoro

-claro que si amor, aunque pudo encontrar la nota mamá, eh-

-notaste la forma sutil en que le dije que tendríamos una cita- te ríes

-me alegra que vayan a salir, así tendremos toda la tarde para nosotros-

-si no fuera por la escuela, tendríamos todo el día para nosotros, mi cielo- me besas en la frente dulcemente mientras yo me impregno con tu olor para llevarlo conmigo durante las horas que estaremos separados en clases.

Llego a mi salón y como siempre me siento junto a Takeru, tal como le dije nuestra amistad no cambiaría por el error que cometió de besarme.

-vaya Kari, casi no puedo oler tu perfume, hueles en mayoría a perfume varonil- me dice mi siempre tan sincera amiga Yolei

-es el perfume de Tai- respondo con naturalidad, me sorprendo de no haberme sonrojado.

-me agrada, pero no tanto como el de mi Ken-

-¿algún plan para hoy, kari?- me habla Takeru

-pues saldré con mi hermano-

-buuu que aburrido-

-yo prefiero eso a que salga con algún chico que no sea yo- se involucra Davis en la conversación- aunque estoy disponible para ti, mi chica- me guiña un ojo.

-yo también- habla Takeru

-gracias a ambos, pero pueden hacer sus planes, saben que me divierto con Tai, es mi persona favorita en el mundo- y así zanjo el tema.

Estoy nervioso, tengo deseos de pedirle a Kari que sea mi novia, pero no sé si me saldrán las palabras, que tal si lo arruino, espero que no, ella no lo merece. Además, es primera vez que lo hago por lo que Kari sería mi primera novia, que nervios y emoción a la vez, en el fondo siempre imagine a alguien como ella siendo mi novia, para mi ella lo tiene todo.

-Hola Tai- me saca Sora de mis pensamientos

-Sora…hola-

-que pensativo…-

-si…-

-necesito tu ayuda con algo…veras…hoy es el día del amor y quiero regalarle algo a Matt, pero no se me ocurre qué…ya sabes cómo es, no le gustara lo mismo que al resto…-

-a que no, si cada vez que le regalo flores hasta llora-

-no seas bobo- me das un coscorrón mientras río- quizás podrías acompañarme…-

-Sora, primero que todo, me sorprende que tú, el amor hecho persona, no sepas que regalarle a su propio novio. Segundo, tu eres la primera chica que logra atravesar ese frio corazón, yo seré su mejor amigo, pero aun no logro atravesar ese corazón de la misma forma que tú, por lo que tienes más ventaja que yo. Y, por último, pero no menos importante, tengo algo que hacer después de clases y lamentablemente para ti, no lo puedo postergar-

-tienes buenos argumentos…está bien, tendré que arreglármelas, aunque si no le gusta le diré que fue tu idea- me sacas la lengua y te vas. Al rato llega el rubio en cuestión, ahora es su turno.

-Tai, mi amigo…-

-déjame adivinar, quieres que te sugiera algo para darle a Sora en este día-

-por eso eres mi mejor amigo, sabes lo que tengo en mente-

-esto de que tus mejores amigos se pongan de novios…y que les dio por pensar que yo tendría las mejores ideas, acaso creen que estoy emparentado con cupido-

-pues ya le pregunté a mi hermano, pero quiero tener tu opinión también. Además, él no pensó en Sora cuando le consulte, más bien pensó en un obsequio perfecto para tu hermana- ese comentario final tensó mi mandíbula.

-primero que todo, dile a tu hermano que deje ir a Kari. Y segundo, estoy seguro que Sora sería muy feliz si te abres y demuestras más aun tus sentimientos, ya sabes, alguna notita escrita por ti o una canción. Eso sería realmente valorado viniendo de un iceberg como tú y la harías sentir como la única en la tierra- me lo agradeces y cuanto quisiera pagar por ver ese momento, pero tengo algo mejor que atender.

Ya se acabó la escuela por fin y vamos camino a casa para arreglarnos y poder marcharnos a nuestra cita.

-Ven hermano, quiero hacer algo antes de continuar nuestro camino- te tomo de la mano y te guio hacia el cerezo de nuestro primer (segundo) beso apasionado. Una vez allí, entre unos cuantos árboles y arbustos para que quienes pasan por allí no nos vean, te beso y te beso mucho.

-¿y eso?- me respondes con una sonrisa

-ya no aguantaba hasta llegar a casa, tantas horas sin besarte, tendremos que hacer algo con eso- termino la frase y vuelvo a besarte, esta vez me acercas a tu cuerpo suavemente, me aferro más a ti y te sigo besando, explorando tu boca hasta aprendérmela de memoria.

-te amo, amor-

-te amo, mi amor- sí, soy posesiva. Luego, continuamos nuestro camino a casa.

No te demoras nada en estar listo, pero yo necesito tomarme mi tiempo para estar perfecta ante ti. Esta vez opto por el vestido celeste favorito, una vez más cepillo mi cabello, esto me tiene nerviosa, qué sorpresas me tendrás, como hermano te conozco, pero no logro descifrarte como hombre enamorado. Esta vez maquillo mis labios con un poco de rojo, quiero provocarte a besarme hasta no dejar rastro de labial en mis labios, Dios Kari qué cosas piensas, me acalora. Una vez lista salgo de mi habitación y hago que te desconcentres por completo de la revista que estás viendo, eso es una buena señal.

-estas preciosa mi luz- me dices con una mirada que me recorre por completo y hace me sonroje.

\- y tu estas muy guapo- te devuelvo el cumplido con un suave beso, pretendes continuarlo, pero me alejo sutilmente para que comencemos con la cita. Sí, también puedo ser mala.

Me llevas a comer a un lugar donde no había ido antes y donde seguro nadie podría reconocernos, es un lugar junto al mar y por un momento quiero pensar que somos libres, que nos encontramos en un país lejano al nuestro y podemos disfrutar plenamente de nuestro amor.

-estas pensativa-

-me has dejado sin palabras, el lugar es hermoso, la vista no se queda atrás y ni que decir de la compañía. Gracias…de verdad, eres el mejor-

-me hace feliz escuchar eso, pero las sorpresas aun no acaban-. Eso me emociona y haces que mi rostro se ilumine. La cena estuvo deliciosa y pronto me guías para que vayamos a caminar descalzos por la playa, esto es tan romántico.

-Kari, amor- me detienes mientras el mar baña nuestros pies

-dime- te digo con una sonrisa mientras tomas mis manos entre las tuyas

-estas rosas te tienen una pregunta- lo dices mientras sacas cuatro rosas, no sé en qué momento las compraste y como no las note tras tu espalda, pero eso es prueba de cuan en las nubes iba a tu lado.

-rosa número 1: quieres, rosa número 2: ser, rosa número 3: mi, rosa número 4: novia- no puedo creer que detalle más hermoso se te ha ocurrido, estoy al borde de las lágrimas de felicidad.

-SI- grito al tiempo que me lanzo a tus brazos, lo cual no te esperabas porque nos caemos a la arena y el agua comienza a mojarnos mientras nos besamos y reímos de felicidad. Una vez lejos de la orilla, miro hacia atrás y sonrío, tú lo notas y tomas mi rostro entre tus manos.

-¿qué ocurre?-

-solo quiero…espero…poder casarme en una playa algún día- me miras de la forma más dulce que he visto.

-así será mi vida, así será…- me abrazas y emprendemos rumbo a nuestro hogar.

Cuando llegamos y nos sacamos los zapatos para dejarlos en la entrada notamos que nuestra ropa aún no está seca del todo, te miro y tienes tu polera apegada a tu cuerpo haciendo que se noten tus abdominales, por mi parte con el vestido mojado aun, también se me pega más de lo normal al cuerpo. Nos vamos acercando poco a poco hasta que juntamos nuestros labios en un beso desesperado, me empujas contra la pared y atraes mi cuerpo al tuyo de una forma posesiva, entrelazo mis manos a tu cuello, pero no puedo evitar bajarlas para sentir tus músculos en el vientre, tu estas a punto de alzarme cuando escuchamos el sonido de las risas de nuestros padres, rápidamente nos separamos y comenzamos a avanzar hacia el sillón, pero tu prefieres entrar al baño, mientras nuestros padres entran y me ven así de mojada, tu sales del baño con una toalla para cada uno.

-a Kari le dio por jugar como niña pequeña en la playa- les dices mientras los miras con una inocente sonrisa, papá sonríe, se nota que su cita ha ido de maravillas.

-por dios niña, sécate y cámbiate luego, no te vayas a resfriar- dice mamá.

Sin dudas, ese día ha salido de lo mejor para todos.

-mi amor, me gustaría que fueras a los partidos después de clases-

-de vez en cuando voy-

-sí, pero ahora quiero que vayas más seguido-

-¿y a que se debe eso?-

-pues…todas las novias de los jugadores van y tú ahora eres mi novia- eso me hace sonreír de inmediato.

-de acuerdo…pero ¿no crees que sería sospechoso?-

-para nada, eres mi hermana después de todo-

-está bien. Entonces hoy después de clases me veras ahí- te doy un rápido beso antes que nos acerquemos más al colegio.

-hoy será un buen entrenamiento, ya que la hermana de Tai ha venido a vernos- exclama Thomas

-sí, y vino con su amiga Yolei- responde Sebastian

-hey, más respeto, es mi novia- los apunta Ken

-y con Kari igual, es mi…hermana- les señalo, quizás no fue tan buena idea pedirle a Kari que viniera, olvide que mis compañeros de equipo andan bobos tras de ella.

-me alegra que hayas venido Kari-

-a mí me alegra tenerte por compañía-

-ahí esta Taichi, me encanta- escucho que alguien dice cerca de mi

-es tan guapo y tan varonil- dice otra voz

-hey alto ahí, recuerden que yo lo vi primero, así que será solo para mi- me atrevo a mirar disimuladamente y sé quién está hablando, una chica de nombre Mía, quien es compañera de Mimi.

-esas idiotas están diciendo cosas sobre Tai-

-ya me imagino que tipo de cosas…a veces me toca escuchar sobre Ken- pensé que había sido un pensamiento, pero lo dije en voz alta al tener respuesta de Yolei.

-Lo bueno es que sigue soltero-

-Jamás se le ha conocido novia-

-te imaginas ser yo la primera novia oficial-

-serias muy afortunada…de seguro te harías muy popular- me muerdo el labio inferior de la rabia hasta que lo hago sangrar.

-mira, ahí esta la hermana menor…quizás podrías acercarte, he odio que son bien unidos, si te la ganas a ella, seguro lo ganas a él-

-mmm…no lo sé…pero lo intentaré-

-hola-

-…-

-holaaa-

-ah…no note que estabas ahí-

-eres Kari Kamilla, ¿cierto?-

-Hikari…¿y tu quién eres?-

-Mia…un gusto…pues veo que viniste a ver a tu hermano. Yo siempre vengo a verlo, debo felicitarte por tener un hermano tan…buenísimo-

-no son necesarias las felicitaciones…sé lo que tengo-

-…y…sabes si…tiene alguna novia quizás-

-sí, la tiene. Una chica un año mayor…se quieren mucho y es bastante serio- no te la puedes creer por la cara que has puesto.

-…que…lamentable...-

-terrible- te vas por fin.

-pero que celosa Kari…si sigues así tu hermano jamás tendrá novia-

-es parte de la hermandad Yolei…si el me espanta a los chicos, yo hago lo mismo-

-yo no suelo hacer eso con mis hermanos-

-entonces no estas siendo una buena hermana- te digo seria, pero ambas terminamos riendo. Me alegra haber venido, después de todo pude marcar territorio.

-Adios Tai…adiós Kari-

-ese chico acaba de guiñarme un ojo…-

-ese Thomas…no aprende- dices hastiado

-de que hablas…-

-tal vez no fue bueno invitarte a las practicas…mis supuestos compañeros siempre te han tenido en la mira, especialmente Thomas…creo que gusta de ti-

-pues para mí fue bueno venir, pude dejarle un par de cosas en claro a una tal Mía-

-ni idea de quien estás hablando-

-eso no importa…la cuestión es que ahora tienes novia, es un año mayor y es bastante seria la relación- sueltas una carcajada

-eres una celosa Kari Kamilla-

\- tú también lo eres-

-hasta el fin de los tiempos señorita, si pudiera lograr que solo mis ojos te viesen, créeme que lo haría-

-te amo-

-yo más-

Llegamos a casa y están nuestros padres esperándonos.

-hola hijos, ¿cómo les fue?- nos saluda mamá tan alegre como siempre

-bastante bien, gracias- responde Tai

-¿y a ustedes?-

-bien también- esta vez responde papá- taichí, nos gustaría conversar contigo un momento, se trata de tu futuro…si quieres puedes estar presente Kari- esto nos toma por sorpresa.

-no, gracias…prefiero ir a ordenar mis cosas a mi habitación- la verdad no sé si soportaría estar presente en aquella conversación. Una vez dentro de mi habitación, me quedo espiando por la puerta.

-ustedes dirán…- comienza Tai

-pues, como todos estamos conscientes, en menos de un año terminaras tus estudios de colegio y luego empezaras la universidad, queríamos saber a cuál te gustaría postular, pero más importante aún, si sería aquí en Odaiba o desea irte más lejos…digo, para ir viendo los gastos- ay no, el corazón se me aprieta, mi Tai lejos de mí, creo que no lo soportaría.

-además, sabemos que puedes optar a una beca de futbol, lo cual sería estupendo para todos- noto un silencio, estas pensando, ¿estarás pensando en mí?

-la verdad…no deseo irme lejos de aquí…tengo todo lo que amo aquí mismo, por lo que deseo postular a las universidades de Odaiba-

-te apoyamos hijo…ya tendrás tiempo y dinero para conocer otros lugares-

-lo importante ahora es que te concentres en tus estudios y el futbol, de modo que consigas aquella beca-

-tranquilos padres, no los defraudare-

-jamás lo has hecho hijo- me tiemblan las piernas, no sé por qué.

-no sigas haciendo como que ordenas…la habitación está en perfectas condiciones-

-me descubriste-

-¿escuchaste la conversación?- asientes

-Tai, no quiero que tomes decisiones pensando en mi…si tú quieres irte lejos a estudiar hazlo…pero por favor no te postergues por mí- dices eso con un hilo de voz

-Kari, escúchame…jamás podría tomar una decisión sin pensar en ti. Eres mi todo y no puedo concebir la vida sin que estés en ella, así que por favor no pienses lo contrario, ¿de acuerdo?- asientes una vez más. Espero que me creas, porque todo lo que te digo es la pura verdad de mi corazón.

-como deseo que no tengamos que estar tan alertas mientras nos besamos- te digo mientras logramos separarnos de un prolongado y húmedo beso bajo aquel cerezo

-y como deseo yo no ser tu hermana- me respondes divertida

-tengo la solución…para lo primero-

-a ver cuéntame…-

-gracias a la ventaja de ser capital del equipo de futbol, tengo las llaves de la bodega donde guardamos los balones. Podríamos ir ahí en lugar de acá que nos exponemos aún mas-

-mmm…me gusta…aunque también me gusta el cerezo, siento que es nuestro y es mucho más romántico que una bodega-

-lo sé, pero es una segunda opción-

-está bien, vayamos a echarle un ojo a esa bodega en el primer receso-

-hecho mi amor-

una vez llegado el primer receso, nos dirigimos por separado a la bodega, y una vez allí nos aseguramos que nadie esté cerca y decidimos entrar.

-me asegurare y cerrare con llave- la bodega es pequeña, justo para los dos, los balones y unas cuantas colchonetas montadas unas sobre las otras.

-te amo hermanito- me dices con una mirada provocativa

-y yo te amo más hermanita- nos besamos y damos rienda suelta a nuestro prohibido amor, te tomo en brazos y siento sobre las colchonetas mientras quedo entre medio de tus piernas. Nuestros labios se acalambran y enrojecen, pero nos cuesta parar, las manos quieren empezar su propio recorrido, pero justo suena el timbre que nos anuncia debemos volver corriendo a clases.

-hermano, no podré irme contigo a casa, Yolei me ha pedido que la acompañe al centro comercial-

-bueno Kari, nos vemos en casa- te digo, aunque la idea de no irme contigo me desanima. Me das un beso en la mejilla y me susurras que me amas, para luego irte corriendo a alcanzar a Yolei. Me doy media vuelta y me encuentro con Joe unos cuantos pasos más allá.

-Joe, tanto tiempo mi buen amigo- me alegro cada vez que te veo puesto que no es tan seguido como nos gustaría dado tus estudios superiores.

-hola Tai, es bueno verte-

-¿qué te trae por acá? Acaso necesitas distraerte para que salgamos con los chicos-

-no es nada de eso…desafortunadamente…necesito hablar contigo-

-tu dirás- digo extrañado

-¿qué es lo que sucede entre tú y tu hermana? Los vi en el cerezo hoy en la mañana-

Siento que el mundo se derrumba a mis pies.

 **¡Feliz San Valentín! (atrasado, lo sé) aquí traigo la tercera parte de esta historia como regalo por el día para ustedes ^^ afortunadamente sirvió para inspirarme. Una vez más gracias por todo, nos vemos en la cuarta parte y como siempre las sugerencias son bienvenidas.**

 **P.d: en el próximo capítulo se viene el lemon, lime, primera vez, como le quieran llamar.**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOCHE PARA DOS**

 **¡ATENCIÓN! EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CONTIENE NARRACIÓN DE TIPO SEXUAL, SI NO LES GUSTA LEER ESTE TIPO DE CONTENIDO, ESPECIALMENTE ENTRE HERMANOS, LES SUGIERO SALTAR ESTE CAPITULO Y ESPERAR POR EL SIGUIENTE, O LEERLO HASTA LA MITAD Y SALTAR AL FINAL. AHORA, SI NO TIENEN PROBLEMAS CON NADA DE LO DICHO ANTERIORMENTE, LES INVITO A PONERSE COMODOS Y DISFRUTAR DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

-¿qué fue lo que viste exactamente?-

-ambos se…estaban besando…como si fueran novios…escondidos como amantes- el mundo se seguía derrumbando ante mis ojos…mi mundo…Kari.

-no tengo palabras Joe…nos has descubierto- fue mi sincera respuesta

-caminemos Tai…así dejas de sentir que te hundes- acertó, y cuanto ayudo aquella caminata.

-¿alguien más lo sabe?-

-no…eres el primero- negué levemente

-seguro no pensaron en mi como el primero…suelo desviarme de mi camino a la universidad para contemplar por algunos minutos la que fue mi escuela…¿qué se supone que ocurre exactamente entre ustedes?-

-somos novios- dije sin más. Note asombro en el rostro de Joe a pesar que no me atrevía a verlo directamente, quizás esperaba que le dijera era un juego, una especie de experimento entre hermanos.

-¿cómo fue que sucedió? Quiero decir, ustedes podrían tener a cualquiera, porque justo fijarse…en tu propia hermana Tai- pude sentir un poco de reproche en su voz.

-Lo sé y lo intente, pero Kari…ella siempre ha sido mi más grande tesoro…siempre juntos, cada vez que levantaba mi vista ahí estaba ella…no sabría decirte en que momento exacto los sentimientos se mezclaron y cruzamos los límites…yo la amo Joe, como hermana, como mujer…-

-no es de extrañar- hizo una mueca parecida a una media sonrisa- siempre note que su relación era especial, diferente a la del común de los hermanos…es fácil pensar que podrían confundirse, pero difícil creer que realmente ha sucedido. Sabes, yo una vez me fije en una prima…era guapa y me sentía bien estando cerca de ella, deseaba estar a solas con ella…pero aleje esos sentimientos y por cosas de la vida deje de verla tan seguido…pero ¡carajo! Son hermanos Tai…jamás podrán casarse, si tienen hijos podrían venir con complicaciones, quien sabe qué dirán los demás cuando se enteren y ni hablar de tus padres…- puso una cara de tristeza como si fuera él quien estuviera en nuestro lugar- ¿o es que acaso no han pensado en un futuro?- pregunto con la curiosidad de un niño que quiere saber cómo termina un cuento.

-ella es mi luz…y no veo un futuro sin mi luz-

-yo no diré nada- al oír esto pude mirarlo fijamente- digo, ¿para que complicarles más el camino?-

-gracias Joe…lo valoro mucho amigo-

-¿se están cuidando?- esta pregunta no la esperaba, fue inevitable sonrojarme bastante.

-aun no…eso no pasa…todavía-

-ah…lamento mi indiscreción, pero es parte de mi profesión. Pueden recurrir a mí por ayuda…de ese tipo u otra-

-de nuevo…gracias- nos despedimos con un abrazo de compadres, Joe pretendía reconfortarme mediante ese abrazo, estaba más maduro, pero seguía siendo aquel que pretendía cuidarnos a todos.

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial, Yolei y Kari platican distendidamente…

-a ver, cuéntame-

-¿qué cosa Kari?-

-cada vez que quieres decirme algo de relativa importancia me invitas al centro comercial y comienzas a comprar sin decir nada…así que suéltalo antes que dejes a tus padres en la ruina-

-que bien me conoces amiguita- responde Yolei con una gran sonrisa- bueno, veras…es sobre Ken y yo…hemos estado…en varias oportunidades…a punto de hacerlo- la castaña agranda sus ojos

-te refieres a…¿la primera vez?- su amiga asiente- ¿y que los detiene?-

-bueno al principio…pasaba que estábamos en el lugar y momento equivocados, pero después yo me detenía…y es que no me siento lista todavía…el miedo, eso me detiene-

-¿miedo a que?-

-pues al dolor niña…no ves que dicen la primera vez duele-

-sí, algo he oído, pero todas pasan por eso y después se sigue…-

-es fácil decirlo…no se…siempre he sido intolerante al dolor-

-¿cómo pretendes darle hijos a Ken entonces?- dijo Kari en tono burlón

-no seas boba, aun no puedo superar la primera vez, menos pensare en hijos-

-¿qué hace o dice Ken?-

-pues él me respeta y entiende…pero yo sé que él ya está listo…es hombre y queda siempre listo para la acción- al finalizar la frase Yolei tapa su cara con sus manos- todo esto podría ser más fácil si tuvieras novio y estuviéramos en igualdad de condiciones, Kamilla-

-tú lo dijiste, podría…- Kari pretende seguir caminando para desviar el tema

-tu algo te traes…yo también te conozco bien…pero no te presionare, ya vendrás tu a decírmelo todo- Kari prefirió callar, después de todo, el paseo ya estaba llegando a su fin.

Se abre la puerta del ascensor que da a nuestro piso, estoy algo cansada y espero verlo a él, deseo poder descansar en sus brazos, levanto mi vista y lo veo esperándome, instantáneamente sonrío, pero él me devuelve media sonrisa, algo ocurre, lo noto en su cara.

-hola amor-

-hola amor…te tardaste-

-sí, es que Yolei…ya sabes. ¿sucede algo?-

-ven, vamos a hablar a otra parte- me toma de la mano y me lleva al parque cerca de nuestro hogar, nos sentamos en unos columpios.

-Joe nos ha visto…sabe todo-

-era cuestión de tiempo- dije calmadamente, mi hermano no esperaba esa reacción quizás.

-sí, pero aún es muy pronto…no tenemos ningún lugar donde ir para refugiarnos-

-Tai, nos ha visto Joe, no uno de nuestros padres-

-¿pero qué pasa si nos pillan como lo ha hecho él? ¿no te asusta?-

-¿para qué? Si tú ya estas asustado por ambos…-

-pues claro…si no quiero que me separen de ti- para este punto la conversación había pasado a discusión.

-Tai, si yo estoy contigo, estaré bien…aun si tuviéramos que marcharnos a otra ciudad, a otro país-

-Kari, no se vive de amor…-

-ahh no me vengas con esas tonterías Taichi-

-de igual manera…Joe no dirá nada, nos dejará todo a nosotros y podemos contar con él-

-eso sí es ser buen amigo-

-me ha dejado pensando Kari…y la verdad es que yo nunca podré hacerte feliz con un matrimonio, o darte un hijo sin tener el temor de si viene en buenas condiciones o no…quizás sería mejor que intentáramos separarnos- esto último lo dijo casi en un murmullo.

-¿separarnos? ¿y cómo? Si tenemos que seguir viviendo en la misma casa por unos meses más…yo te amo Tai, ¿y que hay con eso? No puedo evitarlo, quiero pelear por eso como no tienes idea…pero si quieres separarnos, está bien, intentemos ser felices con otros, después de todo solo se trata de olvidar unos cuantos besos, pero sabes que al final solo seremos infelices por separado…eres un maldito cobarde Tai, ¿dónde quedo el valor que me demostraste por años?- para este punto ya había perdido el control, pero no lloraba. Tai se puso de pie, me levanto y cuando iba a empujarlo me abrazo fuerte- dices que no quieres que nos separen, pero luego tu sugieres separarnos…si te vas a acobardar cada vez que tengamos que reconocer lo nuestro…yo no puedo llevar esta relación sola- me separe y lo vi directo a los ojos- búscame cuando estés decidido- y me fui, sin mirar atrás. ¿en que había quedado nuestro noviazgo? Ni idea, y estábamos a punto de cumplir un mes de novios.

Llegue a casa y note unas maletas en la entrada, de pronto asomó mamá para darme la bienvenida a casa.

-les estoy dejando la cena lista, pero mañana se las tendrán que arreglar ustedes-

-y el domingo también, recuerda que no sabemos a qué hora llegaremos aun- intervino papá

-les avisaremos-

-¿dónde van?-

-a ver a los abuelos…enfermaron y sabes que siempre están quejándose que no los visitamos lo suficiente-

-y…¿Kari?- no la veía por ninguna parte

-en su habitación…creo que llego molesta…la invitamos, pero dijo que debía estudiar para un examen importante. ¿tú quieres ir?-

-no, gracias…en otro momento…ya tengo planes-

-de acuerdo, pero nada de andar llegando borracho…recuerda que quedas solo con tu hermana- esto podría haber sido perfecto si no fuera por la reciente pelea.

Cuando nuestros padres se iban Kari salió de su habitación para despedirlos –voy a calentar la cena, ya me dio hambre…¿tú quieres?-

-si…- me habló como si nada, ¿acaso tramara algo?- ¿es cierto que debes estudiar para un examen?-

-así es…todo lo que digo es en serio- me lanzó una mirada con la que perfectamente pudo cortarme en pedacitos. La cena transcurrió en silencio, ella apenas me miraba, prefería prestarle atención a su celular o la televisión, yo en cambio no podía dejar de mirarla, aunque fuera de reojo.

-me iré a bañar- le dije mientras lavaba los platos, pero no obtuve respuesta, esto me está matando, necesito su dulce mirada, sus labios cerca y todo su cuerpo, ya se lo que tengo que decir, pero me cuesta.

Una vez que salgo de mi habitación con mi pijama puesta la veo sentada en el sillón viendo televisión y comienzo a contemplarla como tantas otras veces lo hice antes de confesarle mi amor, su corto cabello apenas cayendo por sus hombros, esa piel color durazno que se vuelve tan suave cuando roza la mía, su pausada respiración, Dios cuanto quería a esa niña, y no solo ahora, sino que la quería por siempre conmigo…

-creí que tenías planes…- me saco de mis pensamientos

-no…fue solo una excusa- dije mientras me acercaba al sillón- aunque si quieres me puedo marchar…sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti- me miro por fin, pero como si no me creyera- ¿me puedo sentar?-

-claro…el sillón es grande- me senté y apenas una almohada nos separaba

-¿y puedo quedarme contigo…para siempre?- me volvió a mirar, ahora estábamos frente a frente en aquel sillón.

-para siempre es un largo tiempo…¿estas seguro?-

-lo sé…Kari, siempre estuve seguro sobre lo que sentía por ti, y cuando más me lo reprochaba, más fuerte se volvía el sentimiento…sí, tuve un momento de debilidad, porque las cosas se salieron un poco de control, pero ahora puedo decir que tengo todo el valor para enfrentar al mundo contigo a mi lado…¿me perdonas?- me abrazas de una forma tan cálida y sincera que siento como si el alma me volviera al cuerpo.

-nuestra primera pelea-

-y mañana cumplimos un mes de novios- dicho eso me vuelves a mirar y luego me besas, extrañaba tus besos y al parecer tu igual, espero que no volvamos a pelear en mucho tiempo. Caes recostada sobre el amplio sillón y yo me posiciono sobre ti mientras te beso y digo unas cuantas cosas.

-que difícil fueron estas horas sin tus besos…no podría verte con alguien más…que te bese otro…que te toque otro…ni muerto…eres mía, toda mía…- te decía al tiempo que mis manos comenzaban a recorrer tu frágil cuerpo y las tuyas hacían igual.

-Tai…quiero ser tuya- me dices entre besos, no sé si fue producto de mi cabeza o entendí mal, me detengo y te miro- ¿me vas a cargar o voy por mi cuenta?...está bien- te paras y vas hacia mi habitación. Ahí quedo yo congelado sin saber qué hacer, si esto está pasando de verdad o no. Cuando atino a dirigirme a mi habitación, abro la puerta y te encuentro parada de espaldas a mí, te volteas, corres y te lanzas a mis brazos, yo te cargo y te recuesto sobre la cama.

-¿estas segura?-

-dijiste que harías lo que fuera por mí-

-eso es chantaje, hermanita-

-pues esta noche te voy a chantajear- era nuestra oportunidad, nuestra noche, nuestro fin de semana, si no lo hacía me iba a arrepentir luego. Comenzamos una batalla desesperada con nuestros besos, los labios se adormecían e hinchaban, pero no queríamos detenernos, varias mordidas recibí de tu parte. Me despojaste de mi polera y apreciaste mi torso desnudo, te senté y saqué tu polera para contemplarte en sostenes, luego te volví a besar para bajar a tu cuello y desabrochar tu sostén, me costó un poco por la inexperiencia, pero lo conseguí, ni tiempo tuve de admirar tus pechos porque me dirigí a ellos con un deseo voraz, mientras tú te volvías a recostar sobre la cama mientras gemías.

-Tai…hermano…ayyy sigue así- esto me daba más fuerzas aun, me excitaba, así que arranque mi pantalón y tu falda de un tirón, me volviste a mirar, pero con deseo, sin dudas ese aquel acto no lo esperabas, pero te gustó. Te volviste a sentar y observaste la presión en mi ropa interior, acercaste tu mano y yo cerré mis ojos.

Bajé tu ropa interior y ahí estaba aquello que no veía desde que éramos unos niños y nos podíamos bañar juntos, el paso de los años le habían sentado de maravillas porque estaba mucho más grande y grueso, te veo cerrar los ojos mientras con mi mano comienzo a acariciarlo, no sé hacer esto, pero tengo que aprender.

-¿te gusta hermano?- digo mientras me muerdo un labio

-sí, Kari, sigue así…más rápido- acelero el ritmo y en una rápida decisión lo introduzco a mi boca, es una extraña sensación, pero me gusta. Tú tomas mi cabeza entre tus manos y me guías, vamos a tu ritmo mientras yo no puedo creer que algo tan grande haya entrado en mi pequeña boca.

-que traviesa eres hermanita- me dices entre suspiros- ahora es mi turno de ser travieso contigo- detienes el movimiento y lo sacas de mi boca, me empujas lentamente sobre la cama una vez más, me besas profundamente y comienzas a bajar, recorres mi cuerpo desde mis labios, cuello, pechos, abdomen y luego mi propio centro del placer, llegas ahí y yo no lo esperaba, pero se siente tan bien. No puedo evitar colocar una mano sobre tu despeinado cabello y apretarlo, te siento sonreír porque te he indicado que lo estás haciendo bien, la otra mano la entierro sobre la cama, si la funda pudiese hablar seguro gritaría de dolor. Siento una nueva sensación recorrer todo mi cuerpo, se siente increíble y no quiero que se acabe, tengo ganas de gritar y así lo hago, mientras mi respiración es agitada, tú comienzas a subir nuevamente para que nuestras miradas se encuentren.

-te viniste-

-¿cómo es eso?- pregunto dentro de lo poco de inocencia que me va quedando

-eso, hermanita, significa que acabas de tener tu primer orgasmo- así que eso era, qué bien se siente, nos volvemos a besar para retomar y siento como tu miembro roza mi parte intima, tú lo tomas y posicionas, se viene el momento que culminara todo, me acerco a tu oído y te susurro: -ven por mi tigre- luego comienzo a sentir una leve presión que va en aumento mientras más comienzas a adentrarte en mí, me duele, maldición como duele, entierro mis uñas en tu espalda.

-¿todo bien mi amor? ¿quieres que me detenga?-

-…no…sigue…pero sé delicado- te digo con el corazón acelerado, la respiración agitada, mientras me repito mentalmente que debo ser valiente. Siento como si algo se rompiera dentro mío y solo queda ardor.

-ya entro todo- me dices al tiempo que me besas dulcemente- eres mía-

-somos uno- y comienzas a moverte dentro de mí, primero suavemente para acostumbrarnos y encontrar nuestro propio ritmo, luego aumentas la velocidad de las embestidas.

-eres…solo…mía Kari…no…podría…verte…con nadie…más- me decías entre suspiros y gemidos, te siento posesivo porque tus embestidas son cada vez más fuertes, me gusta, me gusta que me cojas de esta manera.

-ayyy…hermano…hermanito- sé que te excito al decirte así- me vengo…otra vez-

-yo también…hagámoslo juntos- y así siento como un tibio liquido entra en mi mientras tú te dejas caer sobre mi cuerpo desnudo, estamos bañados en sudor.

-te amo, mi vida-

-yo te amo más- te sales y recuestas a mi lado mientras serenamos nuestras respiraciones, de pronto siento que debo ir al baño porque lo que ha entrado pretende salir.

-OH POR DIOS- escucho que Kari grita desde el baño, me apresuro en ir a su rescate- Kari, amor, ¿qué sucede? Déjame entrar- muevo la manilla, pero has cerrado con llave.

-NO…no es nada, es solo…-

-¿qué?-

-es sangre…un poco…producto de que has acabado con mi himen- sonrío, una prueba más de que eres mi mujer.

-¿recuerdas la primera vez que sangraste?-

FLASHBACK

-MAMÁ…AYUDA…- los gritos de la pequeña Kari de diez años despertaron a todos los habitantes de aquel departamento.

-hijita, déjame entrar…-

-¿está todo bien, cielo?-

-…-

-¿papá que le ocurre a Kari?- decía un impotente Tai por no ser él quien estuviera dentro ayudando a su hermana, de pronto sale su madre del baño con una pequeña sonrisa.

-tranquilos muchachos, la niña está bien…solo está pasando por algo muy común para las mujeres-

-ahhh ya entiendo- responde papá, pero Tai sigue sin entender

-¿qué és?-

-Kari ya no es una niña, Tai, ahora es toda una mujer-

-¿pero…como puede ser eso? Para mí siempre había sido un chico más…- en eso aparece Kari por la puerta para justo oír lo que su hermano decía sobre ella.

-que tonto eres Taichi- le reprocha mientras se va hacia su habitación llorando

-iré a prepararle un agua de manzanilla para que se sienta mejor- dice su madre mientras niega con su cabeza.

-hijo, escucha, a tu hermana le acaba de llegar su primera menstruación y así será de ahora en adelante todos los meses, igual como sucede con tu madre y con cada mujer en este mundo…solo debemos mimarlas mucho porque es lo único que merecen y quieren durante estos días…ahora ve a disculparte con ella- fueron las buenas palabras de su padre.

-Kari, ¿puedo pasar?-

-si vienes a burlarte, preferiría que no-

-nada de eso- lentamente abre la puerta y la ve sentada en su cama- lamento mucho lo que dije, es solo que quería explicar que cada vez que jugamos es como si lo hiciera con un chico más, porque hasta futbol jugamos juntos y te gusta…entonces si ahora te vuelves mujer, quizás eso cambie…- dijo Tai con su más inocente expresión.

-nada cambiará hermano…me lo ha dicho mamá y yo le creo…sigo siendo yo, solo que debo acostumbrarme a…esto- se mueve incomoda en su puesto.

-te quiero Kari, puedes contar conmigo- se acerca para abrazarla y depositar un suave beso en su cabeza, mientras el corazón de ambos se acelera.

FIN FLASHBACK

-ni se te ocurra decir alguna tontería como aquella vez, Taichi- fue la sentencia de Kari mientras salía del baño.

-solo diré que mamá se equivocó aquella vez…dijo que ya eras toda una mujer, pero la verdad es que yo acabo de hacerte toda una mujer hace poco- digo con sonrisa triunfal, tú me das un rápido beso en los labios y te vas a recostar- caray Kari me has dejado la espalda marcada…- respondo al tiempo que la observo en el espejo del baño- tendré que castigarte por esto-

-ya era hora…te has tardado y quiero repetirlo todo-

-OH POR DIOS HIKARI-

-¿QUÉ SUCEDE?-

-no nos hemos cuidado-

-lo olvidamos…pero, déjame hacer cuentas…- te veo muy tranquila mientras sumas con tus dedos- estoy en días infértiles, tengo pocas posibilidades de embarazarme-

-¿lo tenías todo planeado?

-para nada hermano…el destino travieso lo planeo todo por nosotros. Ahora vístete y ve a la farmacia a comprar condones- me arrojas un poleron- faltan veinte minutos para las doce de la noche, será el día de nuestro cumple mes y quiero tenerte dentro mío para celebrar- me dices con una mirada traviesa mientras hago lo que me dices. Por Dios, esta niña domina mi vida.

Pasamos todo el fin de semana encerrados haciendo el amor donde nos pillaran las ganas, su habitación, la mía, en la cocina, el sillón y hasta en la ducha cuando nos bañábamos juntos, descubrimos nuestros cuerpos hasta aprenderlos de memoria, teníamos que aprovechar porque con la vuelta de nuestros padres quien sabe cuándo podríamos volver a estar así de unidos físicamente. Así fue nuestra celebración, lamentablemente se tuvo que acabar cuando nuestros padres llegaron el domingo por la tarde. Estábamos atentos a su llegada, por lo que nos dimos un último beso y cada uno tomo su lugar, Kari en la mesa haciendo como que estudiaba y yo preparando una ensalada de frutas en la cocina.

-llegamoooos- fue su anuncio

-holaaa- respondimos juntos

-imagine que estarías estudiando hijita- dijo mamá

-así es mamá, he estado estudiando duramente todo el fin de semana, ¿cierto hermano?-

-cierto, hermana. Incluso he salido para no distraerla-

-regresando en buenas condiciones supongo- interviene papá

-claro que sí, papi. Además, también me ha ayudado a estudiar- me defiende Kari, ella está jugando

-en lo que puedo- es mi afirmación

-bueno, iré a darme un baño, luego les contamos como nos fue a nosotros con sus abuelos, que por cierto les enviaron muchos cariños y esperan verlos pronto- finalizó mamá.

 **¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios. Mención especial a Goldentruth97 quien pensó un título para este capítulo, además de revisarlo y darme su opinión antes de subirlo, de verdad gracias. También dedicar este capítulo a Maginzer-Taiora, quien aportó con una escena y hay una frase para él. Y, por último, pero no menos importante, dedicado a todos quienes han comentado, puesto en favoritos/alertas y se dan el tiempo de leer. Espero encontrarlos la siguiente vez. Besitos.**

 **P.D: hoy estrenan un nuevo ova de Digimon Tri! Que emoción!**


	5. Chapter 5

**El chico a quien nunca le decían no**

Ya habían pasado tres meses y todo iba relativamente normal, nosotros disfrutando de nuestro romance secreto e ilegal, besándonos cada vez que podíamos y nadie conocido estaba viendo. Cuando nos reuníamos con nuestros amigos y asistía Joe, era raro saber que alguien más sabia lo nuestro, a veces sentía que se nos quedaba viendo a ver si intentaba averiguar cómo rayos nos enamoramos, pero quizás era mi imaginación, solo espero que no sea raro cuando se lo digamos al resto de nuestros amigos.

-hey Kari-

-buen día Takeru-

-¿no vienes con Tai?-

-está enfermo del estómago…por glotón- reímos juntos

-entonces vamos juntos a nuestro salón. Hay algo que te quiero comentar-

-tú dirás –

-veras…hace tiempo conocí a una chica y…estamos saliendo-

-¡me alegro mucho por ti!-

-¿de veras?-

-¿acaso creías que sucedería lo contrario?-

-es que como tú…me gustabas…tuvimos una cita y hasta te robe un beso-

-Takeru, yo no quería que tú me esperaras por siempre…la verdad, ambos funcionamos mejor como amigos, grandes amigos-

-eres una gran chica Kari, el hombre que logre conquistarte será muy afortunado…ya te estas tardando eh- solté una risita nerviosa- aquí entre nosotros, Davis también anda en lo suyo, para que lo interrogues después- esta vez ambos reímos juntos.

-también me alegro por él. Ahora cuéntame sobre ella...-

-bueno, asiste a otra escuela, somos de la misma edad y la conocí en uno de los conciertos de mi hermano…-

íbamos llegando a nuestro salón cuando me percato que Thomas, el compañero de fútbol de mi hermano, estaba fuera, lo cual se me hizo raro puesto que su salón no estaba ni cerca.

-hola Hikari-

-hola Thomas-

-te estaba esperando-

-¿y para qué?-

-quería darte esto- extiende su mano y me entrega un pequeño ramo de margaritas junto a un par de bombones.

-no debiste molestarte-

-una chica tan bella como tú merece flores y unos chocolates para empezar bien el día-

-gracias…ehhh debo entrar, adiós-

-no son ni las nueve de la mañana y ya estas arrasando, Kamilla- se burla Davis

-oh cállate-

-¿le darás una oportunidad a Thomas?- interviene Takeru

-no es mi tipo. Me tomo por sorpresa y no quise ser grosera. Ten Davis, comételos-

-pues yo acepto encantado chocolates para resistir las clases-

-hay algo que no me gusta de Thomas- Ken rara vez interviene, pero las pocas veces que lo hace es para decir algo acertado.

-¿por qué amor? Si son compañeros de equipo- quiere saber Yolei

-no por eso deben agradarme todos, amor. Además, cuando hacemos grupos separados, suele olvidarse de la camaradería, lo he visto ser bastante mujeriego y siempre está codiciando el puesto de Tai, aunque sepa que él prefiere ser reemplazado por Davis o por mí. Pero si es de tu interés Kari, allá tú-

-ya dije que no es mi tipo- digo seria. En el fondo Thomas también me repele; de pronto vibra mi teléfono, es un mensaje de Tai que me dice lo mucho que me extraña y ama, suspiro y sonrío levemente para no ser descubierta por el resto, lo amo y como desearía estar con él ahora. Sé que a él tampoco le agradará saber que Thomas anda tras de mí.

A la salida, yo solo quería correr para llegar luego a verlo y estar con mi Tai, pero ¡sorpresa! Ahí estaba esperándome fuera del colegio. Pude correr, pero para abrazarlo, besarle en la mejilla y decirle al oído que había pensado todo el día en él

-pues espero que eso no te haya desconcentrado…sabes que eres mi orgullo con tus buenas notas-

-¿ya te recuperaste?-

-sí, me sentí mejor y me dije: ¿por qué no venir por mi princesa?-

-que hermano más atento tengo-

-no solo hermano…- me dices con una mirada coqueta

-nos vemos Kari- pasa por nuestro lado Thomas en su motocicleta, se voltea para decirme aquello y hacerme un guiño, el semblante de Tai cambia de inmediato.

-ese idiota…-

-hoy me estaba esperando fuera de mi salón para darme un ramillete de flores y un par de bombones- sonó como si lo estuviera acusando cual niña pequeña, pero no puedo tener secretos con mi novio-hermano.

-eso no me gusta para nada…la próxima vez no quiero que le aceptes nada-

-yo no le he dado esperanzas. Bote las flores y los chocolates los comió Davis. Si debo dejarle las cosas en claro, créeme que lo haré-

-esa es mi fierecilla-

-ahora deja los celos de lado e invítame un helado…desde que me hiciste tuya te has vuelto más posesivo Taichi-

-pues claro, si ahora eres mi mujer- me invitó un helado e íbamos bromeando cuando se acerca repentina y dulcemente para besarme, amo estos momentos así con él. Vamos por un segundo beso cuando aparece Mimi, por suerte alcanzamos a separarnos y fingir.

-¡que maravilloso encontrarlos!-

-hola Mimi- fue nuestra aliviada respuesta al notar que no se había percatado de nada

-no estarán mis padres durante el fin de semana, así que el viernes haré una fiesta para por fin relajarnos luego de todos los exámenes, espero verlos ahí hermanitos Kamilla-

-claro que sí Mimi, tus fiestas siempre son las mejores- responde Tai

-y necesitamos relajarnos- intervengo

-eso me gusta oír. Nos vemos entonces, aun me falta gente por invitar- nos lanza un beso con su mano y continua su camino.

-qué raro que Mimi haga la fiesta un viernes y no un sábado como antes, dado que siempre dice es su día favorito-

-eso era antes de estar con Izzy, ahora de seguro quiere el resto del fin de semana para…bueno, ya sabes…- ni siquiera había pensado en eso entre Mimi e Izzy.

Llegó el día de la fiesta y con Kari estábamos bastante emocionados, siempre nos divertíamos cuando nos reuníamos con los chicos, además mi Kari se veía realmente preciosa en su polera con tirantes que mostraba su blanca piel, su falda que mostraba sus delgadas piernas y por último unos zapatos de tacón. Sin querer Kari sabia como provocarme, más aún desde que su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar después de comenzar con nuestra intimidad, ahora presentaba leves curvas, un poco más de pechos y trasero, espero que solo yo lo esté notando, puesto que siempre la estoy observando con detalle, de seguro por lo enamorado que estoy.

Durante el camino no pude evitar molestarme un poco puesto que vi a varios chicos voltearse a ver a Kari, a pesar de que la llevaba bien agarrada de la mano.

-yo también noto como te miran algunas chicas y no digo nada- me decía ella inocentemente, pero con burla, a pesar que sabe la conozco y es perfectamente capaz de lanzarse como una fiera por defender lo que es suyo.

Una vez en la fiesta, ya estaban todos los amigos y unos cuantos más conocidos, Takeru y Davis llevaron unas chicas que al parecer eran sus citas, luego Kari me confirmó que realmente era así y sentí mucho alivio al saber que ninguno de los dos andaba ya tras mi Kari, había un muy buen ambiente hasta que noté la llegada de alguien inesperado…Thomas. No sé porque, pero de inmediato tuve un mal presentimiento.

Las primeras horas se mantuvo alejado entre los suyos, pero yo notaba como miraba cada tanto a Kari para seguir sus movimientos, algo planeaba, por lo que yo me encargaba de seguir los movimientos de él. Por suerte Kari no se había dado cuenta hasta el momento, ella se divertía con las chicas bailando y riendo.

-¿por qué invitaste a Thomas?- fue mi directa pregunta hacia Mimi

-porque es conocido…además es parte del equipo de futbol que tú lideras, y como puedes ver, los invite a casi todos…excepto dos de los cuales Izzy siente celos-

-¿qué te pasa Tai?- llego Izzy y Mimi aprovecho de seguir en su plática con Sora y otras chicas y chicos.

-no es nada…es solo que Thomas dejo de agradarme por lo que me molesta verlo aquí…- me quede hablando con él

-entiendo. Para la próxima fiesta le diré a Mimi que no lo invite-

-o simplemente yo no vendré-

-relájate hombre…mejor bebe algo- me entrego un vaso con alcohol

-la consientes igual que sus padres-

-pues mañana ella hará todo lo que le pida- me insinúa Izzy, cómo se nota que el alcohol en su cuerpo ya hizo efecto porque de lo contrario jamás me hubiese dicho algo así sin sonrojarse, aquello me hace reír y comienzo a beber, hace tiempo que no lo hacía.

-amigos míos…mis hermanos de otros padres- ahora se nos une Matt quien también ya se encuentra bajo los efectos del alcohol y nos trae más vasos y una botella. Comienzo a beber, quizás así me distraiga y divierta, que es lo que realmente debería estar haciendo en una fiesta. Al cabo de un rato observo como Kari comienza a bailar con sus amigas, estoy seguro que no faltaría el idiota que la saque a bailar si no fuera porque estoy yo presente, me gusta que me respeten como su hermano, aunque sé que me respetarían más aún si supieran que soy su novio.

Dios, esos movimientos que hace esta niña, cómo me provoca y estoy seguro que ni cuenta se debe dar, debo hacer algo pronto. Me acerco y la tomo de un brazo para sacarla de su grupo y hacer que baile conmigo, ella me sonríe y acepta encantada, después de todo no hay nada de malo en un baile de dos hermanos, además ya la gran mayoría están ebrios por lo que de seguro ni se acordaran mañana.

-Tai…no tan cerca…Taichi sube esa mano por favor- mi mano intentaba recorrer su espalda

-vamos Kari, apenas hay luces y cada quien está en lo suyo…déjame sentirte cerca-

-hueles mucho a alcohol-

-dame un beso-

-¡¿estás loco?!-

-solo uno…-

-¡ya apártate Taichi! Te traeré un vaso de agua- me dio un leve empujón y desapareció de mi vista. Lo arruine por completo.

-¿quieres bailar conmigo Kari? De seguro es mejor que bailar con el hermano- ahí estaba Thomas con su sonrisa frente a mí en la cocina mientras llenaba un gran vaso con agua para mi hermano.

-me gusta bailar con él…excepto cuando esta ebrio- quise continuar, pero me impidió el paso

-entonces conversemos…vamos Kari, yo no muerdo, solo quiero ser tu amigo…y algo más-

-pues yo no estoy interesada-

-siquiera piénsalo…me han dicho que soy muy divertido en las citas. Además, ¿qué te lo impide? Ambos estamos solteros y que yo sepa, no hay ningún chico que te interese…¿o es que acaso le temes a tu hermano?-

-eso no te importa, nada de mi te importa, así que por favor ahora déjame pasar- quizás en otro momento hubiese sido más amable con él, pero el estado de mi hermano me había puesto de mal humor.

-vamos Kari…no seas fiera- se venía acercando a mi cuando de pronto alguien lo voltea y golpea directo en la cara haciendo que caiga al piso

-¡te dijo que no! Así que aléjate de mi novia- no pude hacer más que dejar el vaso y sacar a Tai de ahí, lo lleve al jardín de la casa.

-ya suéltame Hikari-

-¡¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?!-

-sí…darle su merecido a quien pretendía sobrepasarse con MI mujer-

-¡le dijiste que soy tu novia!- estaba histérica, debo admitirlo

-uno más que lo sepa, qué más da…pronto todo Japón lo sabrá-

-Thomas no es de confianza, y debemos partir por las personas de confianza…ni nuestros padres lo saben aún-

-Kari, estaba igual de ebrio que yo, quizás más…para mañana no lo recordara-

-por todos los cielos espero que sea así- note como Tai se sobaba la mano- ¿te duele?-

-solo un poco…con el alcohol mi cuerpo se pone más sensible-

-déjame verte la mano- me acerco y acaricio su mano a modo de reconciliación

-cuidado…te dije que tengo el cuerpo más sensible- me dices con esa mirada traviesa

-Te amo mucho- lo beso…lo beso mucho

-yo te amo infinito- así nos quedamos unos minutos hasta que decidimos irnos.

-¿paso algo?- nos pregunta Joe cuando volvimos a la casa

-ya nos vamos- responde Tai

-está bien, ya muchos lo han hecho, yo también estoy por hacerlo-

-por casualidad…¿sabes si Thomas ya se fue?- quise saber

-sí, hace un rato…apenas se despidió- expresó sin importancia Joe

Durante el trayecto a nuestro hogar de madrugada no puedo evitar quejarme

-hermanito me duelen los pies-

-eso te pasa por bailar tanto con tacones-

-tendré que irme descalza a casa-

-no, ven, súbete a mi espalda-

-pero ando con falda-

-yo te cubriré con mis manos, sabes que son grandes…además, así aprovecho de tocar tu trasero-

-que pervertido eres-

-es eso o te vas descalza-

-de acuerdo- hago lo que me dijo y así llegamos a casa, después de todo no me molesta que mi novio me toque el trasero, y no andaba nadie a esas horas por las calles más que dos amantes hermanos.

Cuando llegamos esta todo oscuro y ni un ruido se escucha, de seguro nuestros padres están profundamente dormidos y como no queremos despertarlos decidimos irnos en silencio a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Una vez en mi cama me encuentro acostada de lado con mi camisola puesta cuando siento que alguien entra en mi cama.

-Tai ¿qué haces aquí?- digo apenas en un susurro en medio de la oscuridad

-te necesito mi amor- me das vuelta, quedando debajo de ti. Estas sin camisa, solo con tu short, sabes que me derrito cuando te veo así y más aún cuando puedo sentir tu piel contra la mía, tu piel más morena que la mía y con esos músculos que tan bien te sientan- te vi toda la noche…estabas preciosa…y la forma en que te movías al bailar…me traes loco- me dices entre susurros, besos y caricias. Has bajado la parte de arriba de mi camisón dejando mis pechos libres para que juegues con ellos, ya estas acomodado entre mis piernas y has subido la parte de abajo de mi camisón.

-ponte un condón- te digo en una mezcla de suspiros y gemidos

-ya está puesto mi amor- estamos por comenzar cuando sentimos que la puerta de mi habitación comienza a abrirse lentamente, nos quedamos inmóviles esperando lo peor solo para percatarnos que es Miko quien va entrando, jamás debimos enseñarle a abrir puertas. Tomo un almohadón y se lo lanzo por el susto que nos acaba de hacer pasar, cuando de pronto siento una embestida, Tai acaba de penetrarme sin siquiera avisarme, me toma por sorpresa, pero me gusta.

-lo siento amor…ya no aguantaba más- me dice mientras lo veo gozar con los ojos cerrados, yo también comienzo a hacer lo mismo. En un rápido movimiento Tai me voltea y me empieza a coger de espaldas mientras yo muerdo la almohada para evitar gritar, no sabemos si nuestros padres están o no, si es que duermen.

Me sorprende que Tai aguante los gemidos que siempre suele dar. Al cabo de unos minutos acabamos, esto fue aquello que llaman ''una rapidita'', Tai cae exhausto a mi lado, limpio suavemente el sudor que noto en su frente.

-estuvo genial- me dice mientras recobra el aire

-estamos locos- le digo por lo que acabamos de hacer, porque eso fue, una locura, pero deliciosa- necesito pedirte algo…por favor no vuelvas a beber, no de la manera en que lo has hecho hoy…no me gusta-

-lo que tú digas mi cielo- me besa suavemente- eres el amor de mi vida Kari- esto me sorprende, no esperaba esa confesión ahora, pero me emociona y no puedo evitar derramar una lagrima.

-toda chica sueña con que le digan eso…tu eres el hombre de mi vida- nos volvemos a besar y luego Tai me acurruca en su pecho hasta que me duermo. Para cuando despierto en la mañana él ya no estaba y nuestra travesura paso desapercibida. A excepción de Miko, que estuvo sentido con nosotros todo el fin de semana.

El domingo por la tarde venía llegando de comprar unas cuantas cosas que mamá me pidió cuando noto un sobre en la entrada, decía que era para los hermanos Kamilla. Lo abrí y me encontré con el horror.

-¡hermanoooooo!- fue lo que apenas pude decir después de estar unos minutos sin habla

-¿qué pasa?-

-mira…- le entrego el sobre con todo su contenido, Tai comienza a leer la carta corta y precisa que dice: YA SÉ SU SECRETO, DE AHORA EN ADELANTE ESTARAN A MI MERCED, ESPECIALMENTE TU QUERIDA KARI.

Venia una fotografía adjunta de ambos besándonos en el jardín de Mimi, de pronto escuchamos el sonido de una motocicleta y al asomarnos vemos como se aleja Thomas, después de todo él envió aquel anónimo.

-se acuerda de todo- dije mientras temblaba- y ahora se vengará-

-ese imbécil me las pagara-

-no puedes hacer nada Tai, de lo contrario mostrara esta fotografía y nos iremos al carajo…no tendremos la oportunidad de decirlo por nuestra voluntad como lo teníamos planeado- dicho esto rompo la fotografía.

-ya tranquila- me dice Tai mientras me abraza fuertemente- mañana hablaremos con él a primera hora y lo haremos entrar en razón. Ahora dame esos pedazos para quemarlos junto a la carta. Sera mejor que entremos antes que nuestros padres salgan por nosotros, pero necesito que te calmes- asentí y respire hondo. Quiero creer en las palabras de Tai, quiero creer que así será con todas mis fuerzas.


	6. Un chantaje, un plan y una caída

**He vuelto luego de un periodo de ausencia, espero que me hayan extrañado y que sigan esperando también. Quizás el capítulo se les haga corto, pero prometo compensarlo con el siguiente, además era necesario que quedara así. Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, bienvenidos quienes se unen a esta historia hace poco y nos estamos comunicando.**

 **Un chantaje, un plan y una caída.**

Apenas pude dormir, desperté con un nudo en el estómago y fue difícil digerir el desayuno. Mamá me pregunto si acaso estaba enferma, a pesar de mi negativa respuesta, se acercó para comprobar mi temperatura, solo así se pudo convencer. Me dije a mi misma que debía ser fuerte porque no me podía presentar así frente al enemigo…Dios, odio esa palabra, no me gusta tener que pelear, pero si debo hacerlo por defender lo mío con Tai, que así sea. A todo esto, Tai ha estado muy callado, quizás está planeando bien que es lo que dirá frente a Thomas, qué es lo que haremos. Tuvimos suerte con Joe, porque al ser amigo no nos delató por una cuestión de afectos, pero aquí no hay nada de eso con Thomas.

Durante el camino vamos de la mano, pero callados, cada quien inmerso en su tormenta de pensamientos.

-déjamelo a mí- me dijo Tai por fin con un semblante serio. Cuando se coloca así es porque va a pelear, pero no creo que sea conveniente que eso ocurra hoy, Thomas podría gritar a los vientos lo que sabe y peor aún, mostrar la fotografía.

-Tai te amo- de todo, es lo único que pude decir

-lo sé linda, y eso me hace amarte más- cambia su expresión para decirme eso, y a mí me dan ganas de decirle que vayamos por nuestras cosas y nos fuguemos.

Al llegar a la escuela nos encontramos de inmediato con Thomas, quien está aparcando su motocicleta, y quedamos frente a frente. Es el destino.

A pesar de ser dos y el uno, se siente como si él tuviera un ejército a su favor.

-vaya, vaya, pero si son mi pareja de hermanos favorita- dice resaltando la palabra ''pareja''.

-esto quedará aclarado aquí por única vez- lo confronta Tai

-no hay nada que aclarar, capitán. Una imagen vale más que mil palabras-

-¿quieres mi puesto de capitán? Te lo regalo-

-qué fácil es regalar algo que dentro de unos meses debes dejar igual-

-¿por qué haces esto, Thomas? Sé que jamás fuimos amigos, pero esto es innecesario, nadie gana, solo nos desgastamos-

-yo gano, porque obtendré lo que quiera, pero no algo que te de igual, como tu puesto de capitán, lo que quiero es algo que realmente te importa y que de seguro no me darás tan fácilmente…quiero a tu Kari-

-esto se soluciona entre hombres solamente-

-¡mi juego, mis reglas!-

-maldito hijo de…-

-¡no Tai!- detuve a mi hermano de un brazo antes que se abalanzara sobre el imbécil aquel. Si quiere jugar, lo haremos, pero el juego no durara mucho.

-habías estado muy callada Hikari. Taichi, déjanos solos, es con ella con quien quiero negociar los términos de mi juego-

-estaré bien- le digo mirando a los ojos a mi amor- después de todo, soy tu hermana, una Kamilla- Tai se va, pero yo sé que no se ha ido muy lejos

-parece que tú eres la astuta. Si tu hermano me golpeaba yo hablaba o, mejor dicho, mostraba-

-Thomas, te lo voy a decir por única vez, es tu momento para acabar con todo esto porque ninguno sabe que tan lejos puede llegar…es mejor prevenir-

-yo sé exactamente hasta donde quiero que esto llegue-

-¿acaso harás que me case contigo por una maldita fotografía?- él ríe

\- no te sientas tan especial niña, solo te quiero como trofeo de mi victoria sobre Tai. Óyeme bien, de mi dependerá la duración de esto- respondió en tono burlón, yo solo quería sacarle los ojos

-Thomas- respire profundo- si quieres podemos ser amigos…-

-¿amigos? ¡ja! No digas estupideces, aquí se hace lo que yo digo. Esto comenzará así…tú dirás que me darás una oportunidad, comenzaremos a salir y ya veremos qué es lo que pasa-

-qué asco-

-¡¿asco?!- se acercó peligrosamente para susurrarme al oído – asco debería darte revolcarte con tu hermano, pero no te preocupes, aun deseo probar un poco de ti- y se fue dejándome ahí…queriendo desaparecer.

Di unos cuantos pasos y apareció Tai a mi encuentro

-¿qué paso? ¿qué te dijo? ¿te hizo algo?-

-quiere que comencemos a salir-

-¡de ninguna manera!-

-hermano, debe tener cientos de copias de aquella foto. Si la muestra, es nuestro fin, nos separarían. Prefiero soportarlo en una cita antes que perderte-

-pero Kari…- sonó el timbre que indicaba debíamos entrar a nuestras aulas- seguiremos hablando de esto en el receso- dijo hastiado.

-de acuerdo- por una parte, agradecí aquel timbre, ya me sentía lo suficiente mareada con toda esta situación.

Respiré hondo y profundo, coloqué la mejor expresión facial que pude y entre a clases, no sé si fue una jugarreta del destino, pero la clase derivó en la historia de dos hermanos que se enamoraron y al ser descubiertos fueron encerrados en una institución psiquiátrica, en donde solo lograron confundirlos con pastillas para luego no saber qué hacer con sus vidas, más que dejarse llevar por la sociedad y sus reglas. Esa historia no ayudó en nada a mi ánimo, ¿qué pasa si nos ocurre aquello? Prefiero huir y vivir como fugitiva toda la vida…pasaban los minutos y esa idea la grababa en mi mente, huir, huir, huir… miré a mi alrededor y noté algunas expresiones de mis compañeros ante la historia, algunos con caras de asco, otros sin expresión, y otros sin comprender nada. Quizás porque piensan que es una historia inventada o típica de años pasados…si tan solo supieran que una historia así está ocurriendo prácticamente en sus narices.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba receso y prácticamente volé de mi puesto para ir con Tai, él hizo igual puesto que ambos llegamos jadeando.

-no voy a permitir que salgas con él…mucho menos que los demás crean que son novios-

-si tan solo se pudiera denunciar esta extorsión-

-estuve pensando…podríamos pedirle ayuda a Izzy- lo miré con sorpresa al oír esto- él es experto en tecnología, puede hackear la computadora de Thomas, el celular, cualquier aparato donde pueda tener la fotografía y así quedaría sin pruebas-

-¿y qué pasa si Izzy reprueba lo nuestro?-

-es un riesgo que debemos correr-

-Tai huyamos- por fin materializo en palabras aquella idea que me estuvo rondando hace horas, esta vez Tai me mira sorprendido- huimos y así acabamos con todo el plan de Thomas…ya él verá si habla o no, pero volvemos dentro de unos años cuando las cosas se hayan calmado y ya nadie pueda hacer nada- me sigue mirando sin decir nada, esto me está comenzando a desesperar.

-también lo he pensado- me dice por fin recargándose contra una pared, me alivia oír esto- pero no tenemos casi nada de dinero, necesitamos mantenernos y tener un techo sobre nosotros…¿qué pasa si enfermas? Recuerda que tu salud es delicada y hemos tenido suerte que no has enfermado este último tiempo-

-llevare medicina conmigo…Tai, sé que tenemos algo de dinero como para comprar boletos que nos lleven al sur o al norte, una vez ahí buscamos donde quedarnos, quizás hasta tenemos suerte y hayamos un lugar abandonado donde no tengamos que pagar, buscamos empleos temporales que nos permitan subsistir por mientras que nos establecemos, quizás hasta podamos cruzar la frontera, nuestro destino puede estar en otro país, quien sabe…les enviamos notas a nuestros padres para que no nos busquen, pero si insisten puedo dejar crecer mi cabello y hasta pintarlo de otro color con tal que no nos reconozcan…-

-acepto- quería besarlo en ese momento- huyamos mi amor, no se diga más-

-¿cuándo?-

-este viernes- me impactó la rapidez, pero no le daríamos más tiempo a Thomas

-hecho- nos miramos y nos sonreímos.

Cuando volvíamos a nuestros salones satisfechos con nuestra decisión, apareció él.

-sabía que estarían juntos…TAI, DEJA DE ROBARME A MI CHICA, YO TAMBIEN QUIERO ESTAR CON ELLA- comienza a decir en voz alta para llamar la atención de todos aquellos que se encontraban en el pasillo, desgraciadamente estaban nuestros amigos. Thomas me acerca a él rodeándome con uno de sus brazos por la cintura, Tai y yo no sabemos cómo reaccionar- ¿ACASO NO LE HAS CONTADO A TUS AMIGOS QUE TU Y YO…ESTAMOS SALIENDO?- dicho esto me besa en la mejilla.

-vaya…esa sí que es sorpresa- dice Matt, al parecer es el único que se atreve a decir algo porque los demás se notan confusos. Antes que alguien pueda decir o hacer algo más, vuelve a sonar el timbre para entrar al segundo periodo de clases. Todos comienzan a esparcirse y yo aprovecho para soltarme de las garras de Thomas.

-adiós bonita, nos vemos- me dice e inesperadamente posa sus labios contra los míos de manera rápida y corta, solo con intención de provocar a mi hermano.

-vámonos Tai- dice Matt, quien nota que su amigo está apretando sus puños- te noto tenso, asumo que no te agrada la relación de Kari con ese sujeto- dice Matt mientras caminan rumbo a su aula.

-nada de eso importara dentro de unos días- responde Tai cambiando su actitud y adelantando los pasos de su amigo

-ya llegue, ¿de que me perdí?- dice Sora que se perdió de todo por estar en el baño

-lo mismo me pregunto yo- le responde su novio quien mira pensativo a su mejor amigo.

-recuerdo oírte decir que Thomas no era tu tipo…- dice apenas Ken

-de todos los chicos Kari…- comienza a decir Davis

-…justo fijarte en él- complementa Takeru

-ustedes dos no me juzguen porque yo no he dicho nada de las chicas con las que salen- solo quiero que dejen de hablar sobre esta farsa

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste amiga?- interviene Yolei, puedo notar confusión en su rostro y hasta una pizca de decepción

-porque…es algo reciente…ni yo misma me di cuenta como estaba pasando todo tan rápido…discúlpame por favor- eso último fue lo único sincero que le dije. Odiaba tener que mentir y más aun a mis seres queridos, mi mejor amiga Yolei que todo me lo cuenta siempre y yo no he podido contarle lo mío con Tai, para rematar ahora tengo que mentirle.

-te disculpare solo si me cuentas todo con detalle, y no me refiero solo a lo que ha pasado, sino a lo que suceda después-

-claro amiga, pero después…ahora no me siento del todo bien-

-estas algo pálida- observa Ken

-quizás enfermaré…pero de seguro todo mejorara el fin de semana- finalizo con una sonrisa recordando lo que se desatara dentro de unos días más.

Al momento de salir camino a casa, lo hicimos rápido con mi hermano, no vaya a ser que Thomas decidiera unirse en nuestro camino o llevarme con él a algún lado.

-Matt comienza a sospechar…que algo ocurre-

-también Yolei-

-pero ya nada de eso importara a partir del viernes-

Cuando llegamos a casa no encontramos a nadie, así que es nuestra oportunidad para besarnos todo lo que no pudimos durante la jornada escolar. Al menos en casa estamos a salvo de Thomas por estos días, como una especie de santuario. Durante los siguientes días aprovechamos cada comida hogareña y cada caricia de nuestros padres, hasta una simple conversación, quien sabe en cuanto tiempo más volveremos a tener algo así.

Durante los siguientes días traté de evitar lo más que pude a Thomas, aunque él tampoco se acercó mucho, quizás tenía muchos deberes y de seguro planea su próxima gran movida…que no alcanzará a ejecutar. Para cuando llego el viernes en la tarde, teníamos todo listo con Tai, las pertenencias que más pudimos echar en un bolso cada uno, algo que no fuera molesto de andar llevando siempre. Habíamos decidido ir al sur primero, puesto que nuestros familiares vivían en el norte y por instinto podrían buscarnos allá primero, teníamos dinero como para sobrevivir dos meses aproximadamente y decidimos no dejar una carta de despedida sino más bien enviar una cuando ya estuviéramos a salvo en el sur de Japón.

Tai estaba por abrir la puerta de casa para irnos cuando ésta es abierta primero por nuestros padres que venían llegando.

-qué bueno que te veo, creo que estamos un poco atrasados- habla papá viendo su reloj, nosotros no sabemos que decir- ¿acaso lo olvidaste? Debo llevarte para tu gira de universidades- todos los años, la escuela se encarga de llevar a los estudiantes de último año a diferentes universidades de la región para conocer su sistema interno y aprovechar de manifestar sus deseos de estudiar allí, es un viaje que dura todo un fin de semana, papá se encargaría de ir a dejar a Tai al lugar de reunión y por la cara de mi hermano, se nota que lo ha olvidado.

-¿qué hacen con esos bolsos?- replica mamá

-ehhhh…creo que me excedí y estarás bien solo con ese bolso- digo como primera ocurrencia

-qué bueno no lo olvidaste…apúrate hombre, vámonos- papá se lleva a empujones a Tai antes que pueda decirme algo.

-ven Hikari, ayúdame con estas bolsas- me dice mamá antes que pueda escabullirme a mi habitación

-sí, claro mami- apenas estoy saliendo de mi impacto, todo nuestro plan de escaparnos juntos se rompió en cosa de instantes

-oye Kari…¿tu sabes si tu hermano anda en plan amoroso?- eso tampoco lo veía venir- digo, ya casi tiene la mayoría de edad y hasta el momento no ha traído ni una novia, solo las amigas de siempre y tengo entendido que todas tienen novio…sus amigos creo que también, solo faltaría él-

-no sé mamá, mi hermano es reservado para esas cosas, ¿por qué de pronto el interés?-

-es algo que veníamos hablando con tu papá…y como ambos son tan cercanos pensamos que podías saber algo o haber visto algo-

-sí, somos unidos, pero no voy a estar presente cuando haga esas cosas…déjalo así, él está bien así-

-bueno, si no ha traído a alguien por algo será…quizás se le paso el entusiasmo antes de tiempo, ya de seguro en la universidad pasará- una vez que acabamos puedo irme a recostar un rato para pensar en todo y a la vez en nada. Recibo un mensaje de texto de Tai que me dice lamenta no se haya podido concretar todo, que cuando vuelva lo hablaremos de nuevo y mejor, pero más importante aún que me ama con toda su vida. Yo solo pienso en que si no pasó, tal como dijo mamá, por algo será…

-vas muy callado, ¿acaso piensas en alguna chica?-

-las cosas que dices papá-

-solo queremos conocerte una novia con tu madre-

-ósea que he sido tema de conversación-

-igual que Hikari-

-por ahora solo me preocupa mi futuro-

-eso está muy bien…ya habrá tiempo para formalidades. Además, de seguro has tenido o estas teniendo tus aventurillas-

-ni te imaginas-

-ese es mi campeón-

Día sábado y yo despierto resfriada, se lo digo a Tai y ambos llegamos a la conclusión que si nos hubiésemos ido ya estaríamos batallando con el primer obstáculo que sería mi salud, luego Tai me cuenta que la mañana ha estado aburrida para él puesto que aún no van a la universidad que le interesa, solo Matt y Sora lo animan. Decido dedicar el día al estudio, así ya no pienso en nada, estoy concentrada en aquello cuando escucho que mamá me llama.

-¿qué sucede?-

-hay un chico acá que viene a verte…y dice ser tu novio- de pronto aparece Thomas con su sonrisa cínica junto a mi madre que se encuentra sorprendida y confundida… no eres la única mamá, yo también lo estoy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Y aquí llega el 7mo capítulo de esta entrega, y tal como les dije en el anterior, este se viene largo para compensar lo corto del pasado (es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta el momento), continúen la lectura y que disfruten:**

 **Una verdad por la que luchar.**

-Thomas…¿qué haces aquí?-

-es fin de semana…apenas pudimos vernos en la escuela…quiero verte, es obvio ¿no?-

-Hikari podrías presentarnos siquiera-

-ehh…mamá, él es Thomas, un…-

-tu novio. Así es como se presentó él-

-no es mi novio. Solo…somos amigos…nos estamos conociendo-

-lo lamento señora Kamilla, quizás fui un poco brusco, es solo que…aspiro a ser el novio de su hija dentro de poco-

-pues esas no son maneras de hacerlo saber Thomas-

-bueno…los amigos de nuestros hijos son bienvenidos en nuestra casa, aunque debo decir que Kari se encuentra enferma, puedes notar que lleva pijama y tiene tareas que hacer-

-si usted me lo permite, puedo cuidarla y ayudarla a la vez con aquellas tareas. Yo ya hice las mías por lo que estoy libre y al ser un año mayor que ella, me es fácil con sus tareas-

-si ella no tiene inconvenientes en pasar la tarde contigo…- dice la señora Kamilla viendo a su hija, no sabe que ella por dentro solo quiere pedir auxilio, pero algo mucho más grande está en juego.

-no lo tengo- dice resignada

-está bien…eso sí, la puerta abierta. Les preparare unos bocadillos-

-hablando de hijos señora Kamilla…¿dónde está su hijo mayor?-

-ah Tai anda en su gira de universidades…el próximo año te ha de tocar a ti-

-claro…asumo que es su orgullo en estos momentos-

-asumes bien- dicho esto último Thomas observa de forma maliciosa a Kari para seguirla a su habitación.

-¿para qué preguntas? Es obvio que sabías que Tai no estaría, de lo contrario no estarías aquí-

-tienes razón, pero quería saber cuan endiosado tiene tu madre a tu hermano y ya veo que bastante…asumo que tu padre igual. Quisiera ver sus caras cuando se les caiga el teatro de hijos perfectos y vean lo que hay en el fondo-

-deberías irte…te puedo contagiar-

-necesitas algo más poderoso que eso-

-pues te aburrirás. Porque continuare haciendo mis deberes como si no estuvieras aquí y ni creas que me levantare por ti, no me siento bien del todo-

-con estar acá para mi es suficiente…te fastidia a ti y fastidiara a Tai cuando se entere. Sin mencionar que tus padres ya sabrán de mí. En futbol esto sería Thomas 2- hermanos Kamilla 0- sonríe burlonamente. Kari vuelve a su cama para continuar con lo suyo mientras Thomas merodea por la habitación, hasta que llega la señora Kamilla con los bocadillos.

THOMAS VINO A CASA, TENDRE QUE PASAR LA TARDE CON EL. TE CONTARE CON DETALLES CUANDO VUELVAS.

-¡maldición! Mierda, mierda, mierda…- exclamaba Tai luego de haber leído el texto enviado por su hermana.

-Tai que son esos modales- lo reprendió Sora

-el maldito de Thomas se atrevió ir a casa para perturbar a Kari y mis padres-

-¿y que tiene? Si está saliendo con Kari es tiempo que tus padres lo sepan- intervino Matt

-ustedes no entienden…iré a hablar con el maestro, necesito volver hoy mismo a casa-

-pero Tai esto termina mañana-

-Sora ya vi mi universidad, no necesito ver más- se aleja Tai corriendo

-algo pasa Matt, algo pasa con Tai y quizás con Kari, no podemos ignorarlo…no es esperable que se coloque así por algo tan común de la vida-

-tienes razón amor, algo pasa…y tratare de averiguarlo pronto, pero quizás no te pueda decir de inmediato…para serte sincero-

-no importa mi amor…mientras tu sepas y puedas ayudar a Tai, todo estará mejor. Yo puedo esperar-

-tienes una habitación típica de chica…no me sorprendes para nada Hikari…aww que linda foto- dice Thomas sosteniendo una fotografía de Kari y Tai juntos- cuéntame, ¿aquí ya jugaban a la mamá y el papá?-

-déjala donde estaba. ¿acaso no te enseñaron a no tocar lo que no es tuyo?-

-para tu infortunio, no- responde dejando la foto- dime otra cosa mejor, cuando hacen sus cochinadas, ¿las hacen aquí o en la habitación de él?-

-cállate Thomas. La puerta está abierta-

-entonces bésame. Es mejor que escuchen el sonido de nuestros besos en lugar de aquella verdad incómoda- se acerca para besarla, pero Kari voltea su rostro- está bien, no insistiré. Aunque quiero que sepas que me excitas mientras más difícil te haces- de pronto posa su mano en la frente de Kari en señal de medir su temperatura- al parecer te estas sintiendo mejor, fiebre no tienes, eso es bueno- este gesto desconcertó por completo a Kari, Thomas pasaba de ser desagradable a mostrar una actitud gentil.

Pasaron las horas de la tarde, Thomas por fin se aburrió y largó de la casa. Kari se sentía tranquila nuevamente hasta que escuchó el llamado de sus padres desde la sala.

-queremos saberlo todo- dice su padre con expectación

-no hay mucho que saber…-

-ay por favor hija…el chico viene hasta acá sin tu invitación, porque lo note en tu rostro, se presenta como tu novio, luego tú lo desmientes, él te da la razón y pasan la tarde juntos-

-somos amigos…él gusta de mí y yo…pretendo darle una oportunidad, pero estamos en veremos-

-cosas de chicos…aunque lo entiendo- aporta el señor Kamilla

-debo admitir que es agradable. Lástima que Tai se lo perdiera-

-¿perderme qué familia?- responde una voz de fondo, todos se voltean y ahí estaba Tai, intrigado por la conversación, pero a la vez feliz de por fin estar en casa.

-hermano-

-hijo, no te esperábamos hasta mañana- responde su padre confundido

-lo sé, pero estaba todo muy aburrido y para que esperar hasta mañana si ya estaba listo. Afortunadamente el profesor lo permitió y aquí estoy…varios lo hicieron así-

-awww mi bebé nos extrañaba…quieres pasar el mayor tiempo posible con nosotros ya que después no podrás tanto- dice enternecida su madre

-entonces ¿qué fue lo que me perdí?- vuelve al tema mientras toma asiento

-Hikari tiene una especie de amigo con ventajas o algo así al cual conocimos hoy. Te lo perdiste, pero no te perderás la charla que ambos deben recibir…aunque Kari se te haya adelantado- comienza el señor Kamilla

-chicos, sabemos que ambos ya no son unos niños y también sabemos que de seguro deben estar al tanto de lo que les diremos ahora, pero es nuestro deber como padres para que después no tengan el descaro de reprocharnos que jamás les dijimos-

-ustedes son libres de estar con quienes quieran, de amar a quienes quieran…-

-¿en serio papá? ¿en serio somos libres de estar con quien queramos y amar a quien queramos? – comienza Tai, Kari lo mira sorprendida

-absolutamente-

-pues te pido que recuerdes aquello siempre por favor- no sería esa noche

-el punto es, que pueden tener todos los novios y novias que quieran, y será bueno conocerlos para saber con quién andan y sus gustos, pero por favor, les pedimos encarecidamente su madre y yo, que se cuiden. Ustedes harán sus cosas de novios que ya saben a lo que me refiero…-

-sexo- especifica la señora Kamilla

-exacto. Pero no vayan a…cagarla como dirían ustedes los jóvenes. Lo importante es que se casen y tengan hijos cuando ustedes sientan que lo desean y que están preparados, no cuando sea por obligación. Disfruten, aprovechen su juventud. Así que Hikari…cuidado con ese muchacho, siempre condón por favor-

\- o pastillas, si quisieras empezar a tomarlas, puedes recurrir a mí. Y lo mismo va para ti Taichi-

-esto es vergonzoso, pero gracias…creo. Aunque pueden respirar en paz, yo no he…yo no hare eso con Thomas, de verdad-

-todos dicen eso- replica su padre

-¿puedo retirarme a descansar por favor? Mañana quisiera poder levantarme-

-claro que sí. Hijo, ¿quieres cenar? Puedo preparar un poco más-

-por favor mamá. Iré a hablar con Kari por mientras, para contarle sobre el viaje- se fue Tai tras los pasos de su hermana dejando a sus padres muy satisfechos con su actuar.

-¿estás bien?- es lo primero que quiere saber Tai, pero Kari solo atina a lanzarse a sus brazos.

-te necesité-

-lo sé, y yo también. De verdad lo lamento. Todo sería diferente si hubiéramos escapado-

-olvidemos ya ese tonto plan- sonríe de lado y se acerca para besarlo, después de todo, la puerta por fin está cerrada.

-cuéntamelo todo- comienza Tai al finalizar el beso

-estuvo aquí unas horas, merodeaba como león enjaulado, me provocaba con sus palabras vulgares, pero supe responder-

-¿intento algo?-

-besarme…una vez, pero lo esquive con éxito-

-esa es mi chica-

-Tai…lo peor es que ahora nuestros padres están involucrados en esto…en esta mentira, en su juego…al final solo está logrando salirse con la suya todo el tiempo y nosotros no hacemos más que actuar de acuerdo a sus acciones-

-lo sé amor y no sabes lo frustrado que me siento por no poder hacer algo que no pase de mañana…lo lamento, pero hasta el momento la única solución es que permitamos muestre la fotografía y asumamos las consecuencias-.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Thomas intercepta a Mia, compañera de clases con Mimi y principal admiradora de Tai.

-hola bonita, vengo a darte una tarea-

-que directo-

-sabes que no me ando con rodeos. ¿sigues interesada en Taichi Kamilla?-

-sigo considerándolo guapo, pero no he insistido, menos sabiendo que tiene novia-

-pues me gustaría que lo hicieras…y ya no tiene novia-

-¿a cambio de qué? O mejor dicho, ¿quién eres tú para darme órdenes?-

-considéralo un juego, te dará diversión y victoria cuando lo consigas…además podríamos convertirnos en algo como socios y te podrías enterar de un secreto muy sabroso con respecto a los hermanos Kamilla-

-lo intentaré, pero no me interesa saber nada sobre la vida de otras personas-.

Una semana después, Mia y Thomas vuelven a hablar.

-es inútil Thomas, Tai no me hizo caso ni un poco…tenga o no tenga novia, alguien le interesa y será fiel a eso…osino está muy concentrado en otras cosas-

-¡pues no lo intentaste lo suficiente! Apenas va una semana-

-¡ a mí no me grites! Y no soy estúpida, se darme cuenta cuando tengo oportunidad con un chico y cuando no la tengo, a veces ni siquiera dejaba que le hablara. Lo lamento por ti, pero sigues solo en lo que sea que estés haciendo…además, estoy conociendo a alguien y sé que tengo oportunidad, así que no pienso arruinarlo- fue lo último dicho por Mia en la conversación y se fue dejando sumido en rabia a Thomas.

-está bien Tai, puede que seas inquebrantable, pero vamos a ver que tanto lo es Kari- se dijo para sí mismo, ya comenzaba a planear el último gran movimiento de su juego perverso.

Un mes después, estaban los chicos reunidos en casa de Matt, y para desgracia de casi todos, Thomas se encontraba ahí formando parte del grupo de manera forzada. Kari y Yolei se encontraban en la cocina preparando unos aperitivos.

-…y cuéntame Kari, ¿cómo van las cosas con Thomas? Ya va un mes, ¿no?-

-ehhh…sí. Se ha pasado rápido creo, todo bien- respondía Kari sin ánimos de mirar a la cara a su amiga.

-casi no me cuentas nada Kari, por favor. De verdad que no pensé fueras tan reservada-

-Yolei, por favor, no estoy de ánimo-

-ese es el problema Kari, nunca lo estas. A ti te pasa algo y no puedo continuar esperando…creo que hasta más delgada te noto- Kari comenzó a temblar- ya está amiga, hoy mismo me dirás que ocurre- la tomó de un brazo y salieron de la cocina- nos faltan hielos para las bebidas, iremos a buscar a la tienda de mis padres- y se fueron de ahí sin darles oportunidad de responder al resto de los presentes.

Efectivamente fueron donde los padres de Yolei, ella sabía que allí tendrían más privacidad que hablar en un parque.

-ya amiga, aquí estamos a salvo de Thomas y de cualquiera, puedes hablar en paz…puedes confiar en mi- Kari continuaba temblando y comenzó a llorar mientras Yolei tomaba sus manos para tratar de reconfortarla.

-ya no aguanto más…tantas mentiras…puede irse todo a la mierda-

-¿de qué mentiras hablas?-

-lo mío con Thomas…es mentira, todo. Él me obliga, más bien me chantajea…a mí y a mi hermano- Yolei ya estaba sorprendida con esto.

-siempre supe que había algo raro…-

-te sorprenderás al saber que eso no es lo más raro de toda la historia…perdóname Yolei, por favor, por tantas mentiras…no he sido en absoluto una buena amiga-

-Kari, estas siendo víctima de algo, no hay nada que perdonar…ahora dime, ¿con que los chantajea ese infeliz?- ante esta pregunta Kari vio directo a los ojos de su amiga, se venía un momento crucial para su amistad.

-una foto…de la fiesta de Mimi…donde salgo con mi hermano…besándonos-

-disculpa, ¿cómo dijiste?- Yolei creyó escuchar mal

-nos estábamos besando…Tai y yo tenemos una relación de novios- esto último Kari lo dijo con mucha firmeza, ya no temblaba.

-son más que hermanos- esto lo dijo casi en un susurro, como para convencerse y cuando por fin lo comprendió, solo atinó a llevarse una mano a la boca en señal de impacto.

-una relación incestuosa, sí…ponle el nombre que quieras…llámanos como quieras…entenderé si no quieres seguir siendo mi amiga después de esto, total no te pido que lo comprendas- Kari lucia calmada, como si se hubiese sacado un peso de encima.

-me cuesta entenderlo…incluso creo que no dormiré esta noche tratando de comprenderlo, aunque sea un poco, digo yo también tengo hermanos y jamás los he visto de esa forma, me cuesta incluso imaginarlo...pero lo importante ahora no es esto, sino lo anterior y yo te voy a ayudar amiga- Yolei paso de tomarle las manos a Kari en señal de apoyo a abrazarla, un gesto un tanto inesperado para Kari.

-¿cómo?-

-¿se te olvida que soy experta en tecnología? No descansare hasta hackear a ese imbécil y robarle hasta el último dato que pueda tener sobre ustedes…se metió con las personas equivocadas-

-gracias Yolei…y una vez más discúlpame por todo-

-ya lo estas, pero…-

-¿pero qué?-

-con respecto a Tai y a ti…quiero todos los detalles- y esta vez ambas rieron.

-esta vez te prometo que así será, no me callaras…y lo más importante, sin mentiras- ambas sonrieron. La amistad prefirió continuar y fortalecerse en lugar de acabar.

Una vez que regresaron donde Matt, Kari pudo por primera vez sentirse más poderosa que Thomas.

-le contaste todo a Yolei- le dijo Tai a su hermana una vez que iban de camino a casa.

-¿cómo sabes?- lo miro un tanto sorprendida

-porque te conozco Kari…te ves como si te hubieras sacado un peso de encima. Además, las bebidas no necesitaban hielo y Yolei no dejaba de mirarnos en lo que duro la reunión-

-le cuesta ser discreta. Pero es cierto. Se lo confesé todo-

-¿y cuál fue su reacción?-

-no lo creía- dijo con un pequeño suspiro- estoy segura que debe continuar sin creerlo, pero lo aceptó…creo. Ahora le importa ayudarnos para sacarnos a Thomas de encima…no creo aguantar otro mes, amor-

-esperemos que una nueva mente en todo esto sirva de algo. Yo esperaba que para este punto de nuestra relación ya nuestros amigos supieran y comenzaran a digerirlo, pero no que tuviéramos que seguir fingiendo frente a ellos, y menos tú con un supuesto novio-

-lo sé…yo no quiero que pase un año de nuestra relación y nuestros amigos no sepan-

-por una parte, esta lo que queremos y por otra lo que el destino haga por nosotros-

AL DIA SIGUIENTE POR LA MAÑANA

-tenía un texto de Yolei a las 5 de la mañana que me decía ya estaba trabajando en su idea para ayudarnos, que tendremos noticias dentro de un rato. Se lo agradezco, pero no puedo creer que de verdad casi ni durmió por estar pensando en…todo- Tai sonrió ante el comentario de su amada.

-¿en que trabaja Yolei, hija?-

-ehh en un proyecto que debemos hacer para la escuela, mamá. Ella ya está comenzando su parte y luego seguiría yo-

-listo, me voy mamá. Espero volver para el almuerzo-

-espera, ¿dónde vas?-

-olvide decirte, debo hacer unos trámites, papá me acompañara-

-ah, nos vemos-

-nos vemos- sin que sus padres lo notasen, Tai le guiña un ojo a Kari y tira con sus labios un beso, ella sonríe.

No había pasado ni media hora cuando suena el timbre de la casa, la señora Kamilla va a atender.

-Kari, es Thomas- Kari se alertó ante esto, no esperaba ver a Thomas hoy, puesto que ya había tenido que estar con él ayer.

-Thomas, que sorpresa- comienzan a hablar en el umbral de la puerta

-qué bueno estas en pie, avisa que saldrás conmigo-

-abúrrete de una vez, ya nos vimos ayer-

-hoy será la última vez, lo prometo-

-¿de verdad?-

-ya me cansé Kari, así que escoge, sales conmigo o entro y le muestro la fotografía a tu madre, total ya sabe que estoy aquí- Kari quiso creer en la palabra de Thomas, total ya lo había soportado en otras salidas y si esta era como una de aquellas, todo estaría bien…cuan equivocada estaba.

-mamá saldré con Thomas-

-está bien, pero ¿volverás para almorzar?-

-yo la invitaré señora Kamilla- gritó Thomas desde la puerta, quitándole a Kari la palabra de la boca.

Apenas comenzaron su andar, Kari tomó su celular para avisarle discretamente a Tai que Thomas se la había llevado, pero en un rápido movimiento, éste le arrebató el aparato.

-¡hey!-

-en esta cita yo me quedare con tu teléfono-

-devuélvemelo-

-ya no podrás avisarle a Tai cada paso que damos para que nos siga…o acaso creen que soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta que en cada salida él nos venía siguiendo los pasos- le responde de forma brusca.

-dámelo o…-

-o que…¿harás berrinche acaso? Inténtalo- Kari quería enfrentarlo, después de todo esta vez ella tenía la ventaja porque Yolei tenía un plan que estaba ejecutando en ese momento…o eso quería creer.

La ''cita'' transcurrió normal, aunque Thomas no dejaba de llevarla de un lado a otro, como si quisiera marearla. De vez en cuando ofrecía comprarle alimentos, pero Kari los rechazaba, ella solo quería que todo acabara y estar en su casa de vuelta junto a su Tai. Ella miró su reloj de muñeca, al menos Thomas no se lo había quitado, ya iban varias horas, estaba a punto de volver a confrontar a Thomas para exigir el fin de la salida cuando en un rápido movimiento fue tomada por éste y llevada hacia un hotel por el que justo iban pasando.

-ya llegamos- fue el anuncio de Tai

-que rico, los esperaba para no tener que comer sola-

-¿dónde está Kari?- quiso saber el padre

-la vino a buscar Thomas- la cara de Tai se desfiguró, en seguida vio su teléfono y noto que no tenía ningún mensaje de ella, algo debía estar pasando porque ella le hubiera avisado todo como en otras ocasiones.

-¿sabes dónde fueron? ¿llevó su teléfono?-

-supongo que sí lo llevo…y no sé, él dijo que la invitaría a comer-

-coman sin mí- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir porque salió corriendo rápido de allí en busca de Kari…tenía un terrible presentimiento.

Kari fue llevada contra su voluntad hacia una habitación, Thomas estaba utilizando todas sus fuerzas y ella por más que lo intentaba, no lograba hacerle peso.

-Thomas ¿qué hacemos aquí? Déjame ir por favor-

-te dije que esta sería la última cita, pero no me iba a ir con las manos vacías. Acaso creíste que todo este tiempo y dinero invertido en ti seria por nada…hasta esta habitación la están cobrando cariño-

-Thomas, por favor, te lo suplico déjame ir…si quieres te lo pido de rodillas-

-de rodillas te pondrás, pero para otra cosa- para este punto Kari ya estaba horrorizada, temblaba y lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos- por favor Hikari, no es como si nunca lo hubieras hecho. Debo admitir que me hubiese gustado tener el placer… aunque hubiese sido aburrido, así que por una parte le agradezco a Tai que se haya adelantado- le da un empujón a Kari y ésta cae sobre la cama, luego se abalanza sobre ella e intenta besarla. Kari logra empujarlo y cuando esta por levantarse de la cama, vuelve a ser tomada por Thomas quien esta vez la sujeta firme de los brazos.

-¡AYUDAAAAA!- alcanza a gritar una vez y es silenciada con una mano de Thomas, luego éste saca una venda de su bolsillo y logra tapar la boca de Kari, de modo que sus manos quedan libres para sostenerla y comenzar a manosearla.

-es peor para ti mientras más te resistes…no quieres que te amarre las manos también, ¿o sí? Traviesa- Kari está siendo despojada de sus ropas, llora amargamente mientras comienza a bajar su resistencia, no cree que algo así le esté ocurriendo.

Tai ya estaba desesperado, había buscado a Kari por todas partes, hasta a personas desconocidas les había preguntado y ni rastro de ella. Fue a casa de Thomas y nada, para su consuelo ya estaban llegando todos sus amigos a quienes había llamado para que lo ayudasen en la búsqueda.

-no entiendo nada, ¿qué está pasando Tai?- dijo jadeante Mimi

-Thomas se ha llevado a Kari, algo malo debe estar pasando porque Kari no me responde el teléfono y eso no ocurre otras veces-

-pues esperemos que sea eso y no estemos interrumpiendo algo de pareja- se atrevió a decir Izzy.

-ese maldito las pagará si se le ocurre hacerle algo malo a Kari- decía Davis que ya se estaba poniendo a tono con Tai.

Habían dado unos cuantos pasos cuando se encuentran con Mía.

-Tai, Mimi, chicos-

-hola Mía- saluda Mimi

-Mía por casualidad…- Tai iba a comenzar con la pregunta sin rodeos

-¿vi a Kari con Thomas? Sí. Estaban en aquella dirección, entrando a un hotel…y Kari no se veía muy convencida que digamos. Justo iba en busca tuya Tai para decirte-

-gracias Mia- alcanzó a decir Tai para comenzar a correr nuevamente siendo seguido por todos los demás.

Entraron al famoso hotel, ni rastros de la recepcionista, igual como cuando llegaron Thomas y Kari. Se dejaron guiar por unos leves sollozos e irrumpieron en aquella habitación. Para su fortuna aquel hotel no era grande y habían dado con la habitación correcta a la primera oportunidad. La intuición de Tai no fallaba, no por nada era considerado el líder.

Ahí estaban, Thomas sin camisa sobre Kari, ésta con la boca tapada y en sostenes, Thomas apenas iba en busca de su pantalón, qué fortuna que aquel día ella no optó por una falda. Pero lo más importante de todo, es que nada había ocurrido aún.

Entre todos los hombres tomaron a Thomas y comenzaron a golpearlo sin piedad, igual como él había pretendido actuar. Cuando Tai iba a dar su primer golpe, fue interrumpido por Yolei.

-¡Tai!...tengo las fotos. Hazlo- ella sabía que con esa información el hermano y amor de su mejor amiga disfrutaría más los golpes que le propinaría a aquel sinvergüenza, y su amiga también quedaría más tranquila al oír aquello. Mientras eso ocurría, las chicas ayudaban a Kari para que se arreglara y tuviera su celular de vuelta. En un momento los hombres sacan a Thomas ensangrentado hacia la calle y las mujeres los siguen, en el cuarto solo quedan los hermanos Kamilla.

PENSAMIENTO DE TAICHI

Vi a Kari, triste, con la cara levemente enrojecida y cubierta en lágrimas. Ya estaba por completo vestida, nos miramos unos segundos y corrió hacia mí, hacia mis brazos. Recuerdo que nos derrumbamos juntos en aquel piso manchado con la sangre de aquel infeliz, y ella volvió a llorar. Era un llanto tan estremecedor que, hasta el día de hoy, unos cuantos años después, aun no logro olvidar. Recuerdo también haber llorado con ella.

FIN PENSAMIENTO DE TAICHI

Para cuando los hermanos Kamilla salieron de aquel hotel infernal, el cobarde ya se había ido, aunque a duras penas como dijeron Davis y Takeru. Se miraron unos a otros buscando que siguiente paso dar.

-vayamos a mi casa- dijo Sora- no es bueno que Kari vuelva de inmediato a su casa- y así lo hicieron todos.

Al llegar allí, Mimi y Yolei se encargaron de darle un baño de tina a Kari para que se relajara y comenzara a olvidar lo ocurrido recientemente, mientras Sora preparaba comida para todos, pero especialmente para Kari.

Los muchachos se sentaron en el sillón y Joe destapo cervezas para todos, debían calmar los ánimos con lo que acababa de suceder.

-maldito infeliz, espero que se esté retorciendo del dolor- Davis fue el primero en hablar

-si tan solo fuera legal matar, créanme que ya tendría mi primera víctima- siguió Takeru

-si sabe lo que es bueno, no se atreverá a acercarse ni a ella ni a ninguno de nosotros. Es más, ni siquiera debería volver a la escuela- hablo Matt

-jamás pensé que Thomas fuera capaz de algo así- prosiguió Ken

-pues no tiene cerebro al creer que puede intentar algo así en contra de una mujer- fueron las palabras del superior Joe.

-¿Tai que paso? ¿por qué de pronto la relación tan normal que tenían Kari y él terminó en esto?- quiso saber Izzy. Tai solo pudo mirar a Joe, quien no podía dejar de sentir cierta culpa por no haber podido ayudar realmente a sus amigos como antes lo había ofrecido, pero ¿qué podía hacer él? Además, los hermanos habían querido tratar el asunto personalmente.

-amigos, no voy a mentirles…Kari jamás tuvo una relación de verdad con él, todo fue una mentira. Él la estaba chantajeando…nos estaba chantajeando, mejor dicho. Estábamos buscando la manera de zafarnos, y hasta el momento todo iba bien. Jamás pensé que el sería capaz de algo así. No saben lo mal que me siento con todo lo que ha pasado y también con el hecho de que no puedo contarles la historia completa, que incluye la razón de su chantaje, de verdad me encantaría, más aún con lo bien que se han portado conmigo y con Kari el día de hoy. Pero es algo que debo hacer con ella y dudo que esté en condiciones de hacerlo hoy…ya han sido suficientes emociones fuertes-

-yo estoy contigo Tai- dijo Joe alzando su cerveza- ya habrá tiempo para que se sepa, por ahora solo importa el bienestar de Hikari- Tai asintió en señal de agradecimiento a su amigo, y los demás creyeron igual.

-vengo de hablar con Kari- llego Mimi- y no quiere entablar ninguna denuncia por intento de abuso- todos quedaron pensativos.

-tampoco serviría de mucho- habló Matt- solo se alargaría el recuerdo entre tanto proceso y lo que más debe querer ella ahora es olvidar-

-solo serviría para que Thomas pase un tiempo en la cárcel, pero nada más. Estoy seguro que la golpiza que recibió hoy es mucho mejor que la cárcel y evitara que vuelva a intentar algo así con alguna otra dama- menciono Davis

-tendrían que enterarse nuestros padres y no creo que quiera. Todo se complicaría. Sera mejor que crean que su relación terminó en malos términos. Llegará el día en que sepan la verdad- esto último Tai lo dijo más para sí mismo.

Luego del almuerzo, Kari quiso dormir una siesta que en parte fue incentivada por todos. Tai aprovechó para acercarse a Yolei.

-quiero agradecerte por lo que has hecho. Me alegra mucho que Kari te tenga como confidente-

-no es nada Tai, solo es retribución por lo buena persona que Kari ha sido conmigo y tú también-

-que bien se siente el saber que ya no queda nada en manos de Thomas-

-y así mismo es. Logre hackearlo de una manera magistral, tenía acceso a todo, pero solo tome lo importante y lo destruí- cuenta de forma satisfecha- sabes, para haber sido una foto tomada a la rápida, salían bastante bien, se podía notar amor en aquel beso. Les aconsejo tomarse fotos mejores, de seguro quedarían como una verdadera postal romántica-

-gracias por no juzgarnos-

-ya tendré tiempo de hablar más en profundidad con Kari, preguntarle qué la enamoro de ti, pero por ahora solo me importa que mi amiga sea feliz. Y dado que a ti también te conozco y estimo, también quiero que seas feliz…pero no tengo ni que desearlo, porque se nota en su mirada-.

Una vez que Yolei se fue, llego Matt al lado de Tai en aquel balcón de la casa de Sora en el que se encontraban ahora.

-ahora tengo plena seguridad que algo me ocultas amigo y no sé cómo actuar frente a eso- se encontraban lado a lado y Tai cerró sus ojos como si estuviera meditando las palabras de Matt- puedo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario para que me lo digas, pero admito que me duele saber que Joe sabe y yo no-

-se enteró sin que nadie quisiera- dijo Tai abriendo los ojos y mirando fijamente a su amigo. Cuando lo hizo, comenzó a llorar y Matt se sorprendió ante esto, luego lo abrazó.

-sé que te sientes molesto contigo mismo por lo que pudo pasarle a Hikari, pero ya todo paso y nada grave ocurrió, puedes estar tranquilo y no culparte como cuando eran niños-

-no es eso- respondió Tai esta vez volviendo a desviar su mirada- Kari y yo somos pareja Matt, ese es el gran secreto. Con eso nos chantajeaba Thomas…tenía una foto de ambos besándonos, foto que ahora gracias a Yolei está destruida. La amo Matt, estoy completa y locamente enamorado de mi hermana…- ¡PUM! Recibió un puñetazo de Matt antes de poder continuar.

-está bien…golpéame. Has de creer que soy un asqueroso y aprovechador- se acercó Matt y volvió a abrazarlo.

-no es por eso, sino por no haberme dicho antes. Estoy contigo hermano-

-¿de verdad?- interrumpió el abrazo de forma incrédula.

-lo sospechaba, no han sido muy discretos que digamos. Quiero decir, te ponías como loco por Thomas, también note tus celos cuando Takeru andaba tras de Kari. Al principio pensé que eran celos típicos de hermano, pero luego se me vino la loca idea dado que tu no estabas con nadie y Kari tampoco, ambos pasaban su tiempo juntos…y bueno, también está todo el historial de su relación cuando niños. Tan única, tan intensa, tan…todo- ambos rieron.

-¿crees que los demás lo vean así también?-

-no lo sé. No todos son tan observadores-

-tendré que esperar para saberlo, como dije, no es el momento. Por ahora solo me basta con que tú, Yolei y Joe lo sepan-

-a mí también me basta con eso-

-lograste salirte con la tuya maldito Ishida-

-siempre Kamilla-

Era ya de noche cuando los hermanos volvieron a casa. Sus padres se encontraban en el sillón viendo televisión.

-ya llegamos- anunció Tai

-qué bueno- respondió la madre. Kari solo quiso ir a su habitación.

-escuchen, debo decirles algo, pero es para que sepan, se queden tranquilos y no hagan más preguntas por favor- comenzó diciendo Tai a sus padres- Kari ha terminado su relación con Thomas hoy, no fue nada bonito, por lo que pasamos la tarde junto a los chicos para distraerla. Ahora solo quiere descansar y olvidar, así que espero contar con su apoyo-

-mi pobre bebé- dijo la madre

-está bien hijo, gracias por decirnos. Cuentas con nuestra palabra que no agobiaremos a Kari con preguntas-

-gracias, son los mejores- dicho esto, también se marchó a su habitación.

Por la noche, Kari no podía conciliar el sueño. Cerraba los ojos y veía la cara de Thomas, hasta empezaba a revivir lo que hace unas horas atrás había acontecido. Entonces se levantó decidida. Llego hasta la habitación de su hermano y entró en su cama. Tai al sentirla, despertó para hacerle espacio.

-no puedo dormir esta noche sola. Cierro los ojos y aparece él. Necesito la seguridad que me dan tus brazos…que me das tú-

-yo te protejo mi luz, ya lo hice y continuare haciéndolo-

-te amo…desde aquí hasta aquí- le dijo dándole un beso inesperado

-pues que poco me amas, porque yo te amo desde acá hasta acá- le respondió Tai con otro beso.

-es lo mismo- rio ella

-no importa, solo importa que nos amamos- y así Kari se olvidaba de todo en los brazos de su amor, como siempre había ocurrido desde que tenía memoria. Un último beso, se acurrucan en un abrazo y duermen por un mañana mejor.


	8. Chapter 8

**730**

730 días han pasado, es increíble como el tiempo puede pasar tan rápido y tan lento a la vez. Pueden pasar muchas cosas, así como puede pasar nada. De algo estoy seguro, aquel desafortunado acontecimiento ya había quedado atrás y me refiero principalmente a los sentimientos que dejó, el recuerdo, específicamente el llanto de Kari es algo que no puedo dejar atrás…

Para hacer un recuento, me encuentro finalizando mi segundo año universitario, orgulloso puedo decir que me ha ido bastante bien, mejor de lo que muchos esperaron, hasta yo mismo, por lo que ahora todos me pronostican un futuro exitoso, donde principalmente tendré un buen sustento económico, algo sorprendente dado que nuestra familia nunca tuvo una economía holgada. Mi hermana, mi amor, por su parte apenas inicia su primer año universitario, tomando diferentes cursos de fotografía, arte, literatura, psicología y decoración. Quizás a modo de terapia…yo la apoyo constantemente y la impulso para que se especialice en lo que realmente despierte pasión en ella, más allá de pensar en remuneración, después de todo yo puedo correr con aquello.

Mis padres, bueno, ellos siguen sin sospechar lo nuestro, o eso creemos, lo que sí es seguro no nos han descubierto, en algunas ocasiones hemos tenido que inventar un par de romances para acallar sus comentarios respecto a nuestra soledad. Hace un tiempo nos anunciaron que se pondrían en campaña para tener un tercer hijo, dado que aún estaban a tiempo y comenzaban a sentir la soledad ahora que pasábamos poco tiempo en casa. Esto nos tomó por sorpresa, pero lo aceptamos de buena gana.

Con esto de la universidad se nos ha dado más fácil, ya que podemos quedarnos juntos en el campus sin que nadie sospeche porque dos hermanos pasen la noche juntos en un mismo lugar. Pero también debemos redoblar la cautela, al enfrentarnos a nuevas personas que no conocemos cuando perspicaces pueden llegar a ser. Un ejemplo de esto es un profesor de Kari quien estoy seguro la anda rondando, siempre se ofrece a ayudarla más a ella que a cualquier otra alumna, le gusta encontrarla en el campus y mantener conversaciones distendidas con ella, juro que apenas intente algo con ella yo mismo iré a denunciarlo ante rectoría por su comportamiento anti ético.

Ahora se preguntarán acerca de nuestros amigos de siempre, Joe, Mimi, Sora, Matt, Tk, Izzy, Yolei, Davis y Ken. Bueno a todos ellos les ha ido bastante bien en general, pero hay un hecho en particular que digno de recordar. Esto ocurrió hace un año y tiene directa relación con el hecho que se enteraron acerca de Kari y yo.

Nos reunimos en el departamento del padre de Matt y Tk, justo él había salido por un viaje de negocios y le comenté a Matt que pretendíamos contar todo, por lo que nos ofreció el lugar para estar tranquilos y así no corríamos el riesgo de que nos echaran, dado que Matt ya sabía la verdad, incluso podíamos tomarnos toda la noche para que comprendieran si así fuese necesario.

Esperamos a que cada uno llegara, lo cual iba aumentando la ansiedad, ninguno tenía la más mínima idea de que sucedería, y con Kari solo rezábamos porque esto no se descontrolara.

-bueno, partiré hablando yo- comencé- lo que les diré es aquello que les mencioné cuando ocurrió lo de Thomas y que les dije no podía hablarlo ahí puesto que no era el mejor momento para Kari…ahora ya lo es-

-vamos Tai, sin rodeos- intervino Mimi

-está bien- vacile un segundo y me atreví- Kari y yo somos más que hermanos, tenemos una relación amorosa desde hace más de un año, por eso no nos han conocido ningún novio o novia, por eso me molestaba tanto que Thomas la rondara y se los contamos porque nos mata que pase el tiempo y ustedes no lo sepan, teniendo en cuenta por todo lo que hemos pasado…ustedes son libres de sentir y opinar lo que quieran, pero realmente esperamos lo mejor de ustedes y que ojala no quieran denunciarnos o decirlo a nuestros padres…eso es todo, sé que es mucho por procesar- acabé.

-realmente esperamos que puedan ser objetivos y ojalá anteponer nuestra amistad por sobre todo. Para nosotros sería devastador perder a alguno de ustedes, por favor intenten comprenderlo, nada de esto fue planeado, simplemente paso por más que intentamos luchar contra estos nuevos, pero maravillosos sentimientos- Kari estaba más nerviosa que yo, la conozco bien, por ella más que por mi esperaba que esto no fuera tan terrible, después de todo era el penúltimo paso antes de decirle a nuestros padres.

Todos se quedaron callados y se miraban de reojo como buscando quien dijera algo primero, sus rostros de impacto eran evidentes.

-están bromeando- Izzy fue el primero en tomar la palabra

-no, no lo están- esta vez intercedió Joe- fui el primero en enterarme y no porque los 3 quisiéramos…los descubrí besándose entre unos arbustos cerca de la escuela-

\- ¡¿los viste besándose?!- exclamó Mimi, quien sin dudas seguía sin creerlo

-y lo has sabido todo este tiempo…- opino Izzy

-no me correspondía a mi decirlo…vamos chicos, no iba a andar de chismoso-

-¿esto es lo que supiste y que dijiste no me podias decir, pero lo acepte porque estarías ayudando a Tai de alguna manera?- ahora fue Sora quien intervino para dirigirse a Matt

-así es, mi amor-

-bueno, si mi hermano pudo aceptarlo, debería ser más sencillo para el resto- la primera broma y provino desde Tk, todos esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa

-¿quién más lo sabía?- consulto Ken, preciso para que fuera su novia quien alzara la voz

-yo…y ayude para hackear a Thomas y obtener la foto en donde ambos se besaban luego de la fiesta de Mimi aquella vez…aparte de mi nadie más se enteró hasta ahora-

Silencio otra vez. Parece que volvían a enmudecer cada vez que hablaban de besos entre Kari y yo.

-Entonces no es una broma- sentenció Izzy

-ahora entiendo muchas cosas- complementó Sora

-por eso jamás nos hiciste caso Kari…ni a mí, ni a Davis- comenzaba el dolor por parte de los eternos pretendientes de Kari

-siempre estuvo mi hermano antes que cualquier otro, como principal figura de admiración y confianza, y cuando se suponía que debía apartar mi vista de él para fijarme en otro hombre, fue cuando más me fije en él-

-yo no lo entiendo- expresó Davis- tu Tai…desde que te conocí te admire y aspiraba a llevar una vida como la tuya…si tu triunfabas yo también, pero ahora…con esto…no puedo seguir tus pasos. Yo también tengo hermana y no podría verla de otra forma-

-eso es porque esto no les ocurre a todos los hermanos- implico Ken

-¿realmente han estado conscientes de todo esto? En ningún momento ha habido algún aprovechamiento quizás…-

-cuidado con lo que vas a sugerir Davis- mencioné firme

-yo necesito tiempo para pensarlo- Davis se puso en marcha para irse, todos reaccionaron ante esto, como si quisieran detenerlo pensando en que quizás podía cometer alguna locura.

-yo realmente necesito reflexionar todo esto solo…y aquí con ustedes no podré…tengo mucho en mi cabeza- Davis se fue.

-no es necesario que ocurra esto chicos, tenemos tiempo para asumirlo ahora y juntos- quiso contener las cosas Matt

-¿realmente crees que podemos asumirlo por completo ahora?- respondió Izzy-yo puedo quedarme acá todo el tiempo que quieran, pero aun así no terminaremos de asumirlo hasta después de un tiempo en que salgamos todos juntos y veamos cómo se comportan Tai y Kari como pareja, ya no como hermanos, porque con esto definitivamente pasan a ser más pareja que hermanos-

-¿a ti también te rompí el corazón TK?- esta pregunta por parte de Kari nos sorprendió a todos- ¿igual que Davis te iras para pensarlo mejor o derechamente te enojaras? Porque sabemos que en el fondo mantenían la esperanza de que algún día me decidiera por alguno de los 2…y yo les salgo con esta jugarreta-

-Kari- Tk la observo con una cara de compasión y ternura que jamás le había visto- yo he tenido otras chicas, pero…ninguna como tú. Quizás sea un bobo, pero siempre tendré la esperanza…de que dejes a Tai ahora, en cierta medida hasta siento celos de él, pero ante todo eres mi amiga, la única, y tú también Tai. Yo los apoyo, nadie soy para juzgarlos y ya será suficiente con todo lo que tendrán que enfrentar cuando se lo digan a sus padres y después lo sepa el mundo- con estas palabras comenzamos a aliviarnos.

-buaaaaaa…- Mimi comenzó a llorar- es una historia de amor tan linda y trágica a la vez, se aman, pero es prohibido por sangre buaaaa…yo quiero ser la amiga que los apoye, cueste lo que me cueste- con esto Mimi instaló la semilla de la nostalgia en todos.

-necesito conocer a estos nuevos Tai y Kari, la pareja…realmente quiero conocerlos y compartir con ellos- se sumó Sora, y así continuaron los demás.

-para cuando les digan a sus padres, será que nosotros les diremos a los nuestros- selló Izzy

-¿cuándo será esto?- quiso indagar Ken

-aun no lo sabemos…puede llevarnos otro año, pero tarde o temprano lo han de saber- respondí seguro

-procuren no ser descubiertos-

Qué alivio contar con el apoyo de todos nuestros amigos, a excepción de Davis. Pero todos harían su mayor esfuerzo porque las cosas no se tornaran incomodas, lo importante es que todos querían conocer a la nueva pareja.

Dos días después Davis apareció en nuestro pórtico para anunciarnos que ya había digerido todo y que estaba dispuesto a otorgarnos su apoyo. Lo apreciamos y pudimos cerrar el círculo, pero evidentemente Davis ya no seguiría mis pasos.

-hermano…TAI- Kari me saco de mis pensamientos- ¿qué no oyes? Está sonando el teléfono como loco-

-lo siento, estaba concentrado en algo-

-…-

-…-

-¿Kari?- la miro de pronto, ya que no emite ningún sonido. Esta palida y atónita con el teléfono colgando apenas en su oreja- KARI REACCIONA QUE PASA-

-son papá y mamá…han tenido un accidente de autos-


	9. Chapter 9

**El principio del fin**

Llegamos corriendo y resbalando al hospital, no sabíamos a quién acudir. Kari fue más rápida que yo y llamó a Joe para que nos ayudara.

Para el tiempo en que llegó Joe, ya estábamos hablando con el doctor que había recibido a nuestros padres.

-Sus padres se vieron involucrados en un confuso accidente automovilístico, el cual determinará la justicia las culpas correspondientes, por el momento puedo decirles que su padre se encuentra fuera de peligro y estable, en cambio su madre está más delicada, tendrá que ser sometida a operación y posteriores exámenes para determinar algún tipo de daño. Les estaré informando-

-¿podemos verlos?- pregunté

-a su madre aún no y prefiero que a su padre lo vean mañana para que descanse- se marchó

-estaré al pendiente de sus padres y les avisaré al menor detalle- añadió Joe. Por fin era maravilloso tener un amigo doctor- traten de estar tranquilos, si es que quieren quedarse en el hospital puedo arreglar una habitación para ustedes-

-gracias- dijimos apenas. Efectivamente no pretendíamos movernos de allí, aunque el accidente no haya sido más grande afortunadamente, aún quedaba por saber qué pasaría con mamá.

Nuestros amigos comenzaron a llegar de a poco conforme se enteraron, Joe avisó y comenzaron a correr la voz entre ellos. Era reconfortante sentir su apoyo, pero solo queríamos ver a nuestros padres. En algún punto apareció el doctor una vez más para decirnos que habían finalizado con la operación a nuestra madre y ahora pasaría a recuperarse, para luego realizarle algunos exámenes.

-Tai…- me hablo Kari con apenas un hilo de voz y apoyada en mi hombro con su cabeza.

-dime-

-tengo un mal presentimiento-

-yo también- respondí sin rodeo alguno. No sabía si teníamos el mismo mal presentimiento o nos referíamos a cosas diferentes.

Kari intento ponerse en pie para ir al baño y tambaleó. Fui rápido y la sujeté.

-mi amor, dime que sientes- primero mis padres y ahora ella

-no mucho, solo fue un mareo- en eso entró Sora que venía del baño

-Sora, por favor, puedes traer algo de la cafetería para Kari por favor, ya se está poniendo débil por la angustia-

-de inmediato- respondió mi amiga y desapareció

-voy al baño y vuelvo-

-estaré pendiente- no la culpo, yo también me siento débil con todo lo que ha pasado, pero confío en que la comida solucionará aquello.

Al día siguiente, pudimos ver a papá, eso nos alivió un poco, se notaba bien a pesar de sus moretones, heridas y parches. Dijo no recordar nada del accidente, solo recordaba estar con mamá conversando y de pronto sentir un fuerte impacto que lo mandó a negro y ya no escuchar ni ver más, hasta cuando despertó en la camilla del hospital. No sabía quién pudo tener la culpa y la verdad, en ese momento, era lo que menos nos importaba.

-Y pensar que ya estaban decididos a revelarles su relación…- comentó Matt mientras nos tomábamos un café esperando que Kari volviera de la casa

-por algo ocurren las cosas amigo…tendremos que seguir posponiendo el momento de la verdad, por ahora solo me importa la recuperación de mis padres- mordí mis labios

-echa todo fuera- Matt sabía que estaba guardando algo

-aun no nos dicen nada concreto respecto a mi mamá. ¿Qué pasa si queda con alguna discapacidad? Quizás es eso y no se atreven a decirnos- apreté el café

-no pienses eso. Si fuera algo de esa magnitud, Joe ya te lo hubiera dicho, él ha estado muy atento y no se ha guardado ningún detalle de lo que le han comentado-. Quería pensar como Matt, pero seguía teniendo mi mal presentimiento.

Por fin nos llamó a una reunión el doctor.

-ya tenemos los resultados de los exámenes que le hemos estado practicando a su madre, chicos-. Nos tomamos de la mano con Kari sin que nada nos importara.

-al momento del accidente se incrustó una parte del auto en el bajo vientre de su madre, por ahí sangraba mucho y debíamos detener esa hemorragia, para eso fue necesaria la operación, pero su útero, junto a sus trompas de Falopio, se vieron comprometidos, por lo que hicimos todo lo posible por no perder nada y reconstruirlos, pero no podíamos calcular la gravedad, para eso fueron necesarios los exámenes que terminaron de confirmar lo que ya temíamos. Desgraciadamente chicos, su madre a quedado estéril, ya no podrá volver a concebir hijos, incluso ya no tendrá nunca más su ciclo menstrual-

Lo anterior nos dejó perplejos, por un lado, no era una discapacidad como lo temíamos, pero por el otro, los nuevos planes de nuestros padres se habían truncado para siempre. Adiós a la posibilidad de agrandar la familia.

No tuvimos nada más para agregar, a lo que el doctor nos indicó que podíamos ver a mamá por fin. Cuando entramos a la habitación, notamos en su cara que ya le habían confirmado su diagnóstico y sentimos su pesar.

-mis niños- dijo apenas, se notaba que había estado llorando. Así de frágil era cuando más se parecía a Kari- son lo único lindo que tengo…el único legado que dejare en esta vida-

-ya no digas eso mami…no te canses hablando- intervino Kari sentándose a su lado y tomando su mano- ahora mereces descansar. Ya verás que cuando vuelvas a casa te mimare mucho, incluso me tomare unos días de la universidad para cuidarte-

-¿por qué nos habrá pasado esto?- continuó mamá como si no hubiese escuchado nada de lo que dijo Kari- yo realmente quería concebir a ese bebé…- con esto se cortó su voz y una lágrima volvió a rodar por su mejilla- ahora no nos queda nada más que la vejez. Por favor, Tai y Kari, llénenme de nietos, se los pido. Incluso si alguno tuviera algún hijo ahora sería maravilloso, no nos enfadaríamos y podríamos ayudar en la crianza-. Necesite respirar hondo y profundo al escuchar estas palabras, con Kari no estábamos seguros si nos expondríamos a tener hijos, y mamá ahora nos pedía nietos casi en suplica. Nietos que quizás ni siquiera serian de su agrado al ser concebidos entre nosotros. Afortunadamente llego la enfermera con la comida para romper aquel silencio tensionante.

Los meses siguientes a la recuperación de nuestros padres no fueron fáciles, partiendo por su miedo a andar en auto hasta llegar a los delirios por parte de nuestra madre en cuanto a su fertilidad, aun no terminaba de convencerse. Buscó segundas opiniones, medicina alternativa, oraciones y continuaba manteniendo relaciones con papá incentivada por la esperanza de que ocurriera un milagro. Hasta considero la adopción, pero a esto último nos opusimos, dado que aún no se recuperaba del todo, por lo que no podía embarcarse en un proyecto así.

Todos, incluido papá, notábamos que la vida prácticamente no quería que ellos volvieran a ser padres, pero esto era algo que mamá aun no notaba. Con mi hermana ya estábamos barajando la posibilidad de regalarle alguna mascota para que pudiese adoptarla como un hijo.

El estrés por todo lo anterior repercutía en nuestra relación con Kari, a veces peleábamos por nada, pero, así como fácil empezaba, fácil terminaba. Aunque había algo que seguía sin soportar y era al maestro de fotografía de Kari.

Se encontraban realizando el curso en las afueras del campus debido a que necesitaban fotos exteriores y note como fue directo a ayudarla solo a ella. Su actitud para enseñarle como tomar la cámara para enfocar era demasiado cercana, no les miento al decirles que sus caras estaban a centímetros y Kari ¿por qué rayos no lo apartaba? Me acerque sin que nada me importara y lo tome de la camisa, lo lleve hacia un árbol donde lo apoye y lo sentencie.

-escúchame idiota, mantén tu distancia con mi hermana si no quieres que vaya directamente donde tu superior Y REPORTE TU COMPORTAMIENTO INADECUADO CON TU ALUMNA. ¿ACASO CREES QUE NO ME HE DADO CUENTA DE TUS SEGUNDAS INTENCIONES? ¿por qué NO ERES IGUAL CON EL RESTO? YA TRATÉ CON UN TIPO QUE INTENTO ACERCARSE PARA MAL CON ELLA Y CREEME, NO QUIERES SABER LO QUE LE OCURRIO, ES MAS, NI SIQUIERA VIVE EN EL PAIS AHORA. SI AMAS JAPON TE RECOMIENDO SEGUIR MIS CONSEJOS- no le di tiempo de contestar, pero su expresión de horror y sorpresa me dejaban satisfecho. Tomé a Kari de un brazo y la llevé conmigo a mi habitación.

-¡Eres una…!- fue lo primero que pensé decir, seguía enrabiado

-¿una qué? ¿me vas a insultar? Como si no fuera suficiente la vergüenza que me acabas de hacer pasar. Realmente disfruto el curso de fotografía y ahora, gracias a ti, quizás deba abandonarlo, si es que no soy expulsada antes- Kari podía ser muy apacible la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando quería responder sabía hacerlo bien y, para ser sincero, me excitaba.

-¿por qué me haces esto Kari? Sabes que tú eres mía…no puedo ver a ningún hombre ni siquiera respirando cerca de ti…- lo decía mientras me acercaba a ella con segundas intenciones y comenzaba a quitarle de a poco su ropa y a besarla por todas partes

-pues si tan tuya soy, demuéstramelo. Hace tiempo que no me tocas-

-sabes que hemos estado estresados y ocupados con lo de nuestros padres- nos tumbamos en la cama y no la deje escapar, no terminamos de sacarnos toda la ropa y ya la estaba penetrando, duro y fuerte como sé que le gusta, sobre todo cuando se coloca así, provocativa, retadora. Con cada arremetida, sentía que la hacía más mía y alejaba a todo el mundo de ella. Este amor podía ser muy bonito y romántico, pero también tenía su buena dosis de perversión, obsesión y dominio. Kari me había acostumbrado a no dar un paso sin mi consentimiento, y eso debía mantenerse así, por eso cuando se atrevía a ir mas allá de mi vista, es que me descontrolaba y volvía loco. Si yo las rechazaba a todas por ella, ¿tan difícil era que detuviera a su profesor? Ya no podía seguir pensando, acababa de tener mi orgasmo y Kari ya iba por el segundo.

Me coloque a su lado jadeante y en vez de continuar a mi lado, rápidamente se puso en pie y fue al baño, no alcanzo ni a cerrar la puerta por llegar a vomitar. Me levante y acerque cautelosamente.

-¿acaso ahora te da asco intimar conmigo?- dije un poco molesto, no esperaba que un encuentro sexual terminara así

-cállate y pásame mi mochila- así lo hice, porque sigo hipnotizado por mi princesa. Cerró la puerta apenas le di la mochila, por mientras me vestí y ordené la cama

-¡AHHHHHHH!- Kari acababa de gritar, fui y abrí la puerta, vi cómo me lanzó algo que alcance a esquivar.

-¿qué te pasa?- volvió a cerrar la puerta, así que no me quedo más remedio que ir a ver que era aquello que me había arrojado con tanta furia. Era un instrumento blanco y largo, jamás lo había visto y estaba volteado en el piso, al tomarlo y mirarlo por el otro lado note un signo conocido, pero que hasta ese momento no sabía cuan determinante podía ser en las vidas de unas personas. Un más, un positivo que jamás olvidaré. Cuando intentaba buscar respuestas en mi cabeza, escucho una voz tras de mí.

-estoy embarazada hermano-.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 _Decisiones._

-No tengo mi periodo hace como un mes…la primera vez que lo noté, revisé varias veces la fecha porque creí que me había confundido…luego pensé que no me bajaba por todo el estrés de…todo…hasta que comencé con otros síntomas como vomitar, mareos, sentir asco de mi comida favorita…típico del…embarazo- esto último lo dije apenas. Estábamos sentados lado a lado en la cama de Tai y él me escuchaba en silencio mientras movía el test entre sus manos sin quitarle la vista de encima. Ya no tenía nada más para agregar y se produjo un silencio.

-¿por qué no me dijiste de tus sospechas?- hasta que por fin habló y nos miramos a la cara.

-porque…- maldición, no tenía respuesta para eso- no sé…no quería aceptarlo tal vez…quería reprimirlo-

-¡¿reprimirlo?!- oh no, se comenzó a alterar un poco, típico de Tai- ¿hasta cuando reprimirlo Kari? ¿hasta que comenzaras en trabajo de parto? Esto no es como cuando éramos niños que te enfermabas y aguantabas hasta que te desmayabas, esto es más grande y más serio, hay mucho más en juego, como…otra vida, por ejemplo-

-si quisiera un sermón, iría con papá, muchas gracias-

-no es tiempo de sarcasmo y tengo derecho a sermonearte por ser el padre de ese bebé-

-estás hablando como si estuviera todo decidido- debía llegar al punto central de esta conversación. Tai se pausó para entender lo que había dicho entre líneas.

-¿acaso no lo está?- suspiré.

-Tai…esto lo cambia todo…o, mejor dicho, lo acelera todo. Tenemos, con suerte un par de meses, para confesarle absolutamente todo a nuestros padres. ¿Crees que lo resistan? Sobretodo mamá con lo delicada mentalmente que se encuentra…saber que sus únicos hijos se enamoraron hace años y ahora tendrán un bebé…es demasiado para un día. Y, francamente, no quiero ser la responsable de enviarla a un manicomio. Yo…la verdad…no estaba preparada para decirles sobre nosotros hasta al menos un año más-

-pues ahora no tenemos un año, hermana-

-¡lo sé!-

-entonces…-

-entonces…deberíamos considerar el aborto- hasta que lo dije por fin y Tai terminó de comprenderlo.

-siento que…has tenido tiempo de pensar en eso-

-pues claro…soy yo quien carga con esto-

-estoy consciente de eso, pero Kari…yo también formo parte de esto y quiero que cualquier decisión la tomemos en conjunto- dicho esto, tomó mi mano y me sonrió de lado, pero por primera vez, lamentablemente, no sentía que todo estaría bien como otras veces.

-lo primero que debemos hacer es ir al médico para que te revisen. Quien mejor nos puede ayudar en esto es Joe, así que…una vez más será el primero en enterarse-.

Aquella noche me costó dormir, de hecho, dormía a ratos y despertaba sobresaltada. Todo se había vuelto demasiado real y aunque Tai insistió en que pasáramos la noche juntos, lo rechacé, había algo en mí que me impulsaba a hacerlo y no sabía que era exactamente.

Al día siguiente, Joe nos hizo espacio a primera hora al comentarle que era una emergencia y su cara de asombro era un verdadero poema.

-Por Dios chicos, les dije…yo les dije que debían ser cuidadosos- pudo hablar por fin entre suspiros. Si él se pasmaba así, me costaba imaginar cómo sería con mamá y papá.

-fuimos cuidadosos- respondimos al unísono.

-siempre tomé mis pastillas- afirmé

-y yo hasta usaba condón algunas veces-

-a ver díganme, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuvieron relaciones?-

-ayer- respondimos un tanto avergonzados, pero con franqueza. Joe negaba lentamente.

-y ¿antes de eso?-

-Joe, hace un mes atrás…-y de pronto llegó a mi como un relámpago de certeza- estaba con mi periodo y tuvimos sexo-

-entonces ahí está…lo más probable es que Kari haya ovulado dos veces en su periodo, por lo que, en lugar de encontrarse casi infértil, se hizo aún más fértil y bueno…se embarazó. Es casi como si ese bebé hubiese tenido que aparecer si o si-. No me gustó escuchar esa oración final, no era un buen momento para que un bebé apareciera si o si, es más, ni siquiera era la relación indicada para que ocurriera casi por mandato del destino.

-efectivamente Kari, cuentas con un mes exacto de gestación- afirmó esto Joe luego de revisarme- por el momento todo se ve normal, pero…- Joe no quería terminar esta frase. Lo miramos con cara de querer saber a toda costa.

-seré franco con ustedes chicos. Al ser un bebé formado por genes bastante parecidos entre sí, por no decir iguales, hay más de un 50% de probabilidad de que esto no tenga un bonito final…y lo siento mucho por eso-. Ya lo temíamos, pero queríamos los detalles morbosos.

-dinos todas las probabilidades de ese final por favor- hable segura. Joe suspiró.

-podrías tener un aborto espontáneo o bien podría nacer, pero muerto. Podría nacer, pero morir a las horas y en el mejor de los casos, podría nacer con una discapacidad que llevaría por el resto de su vida. No lo sabremos con exactitud hasta que el embarazo esté más avanzado, incluso podría darse que no lo sepamos hasta el momento del nacimiento-. Para cualquier otra mujer, estas palabras podrían ser devastadoras, pero yo estaba tranquila. A Tai en cambio le dolía, y le dolía mucho.

-¿y…en cual de todas esas opciones la vida de Kari peligra?- dijo carraspeando.

-bueno, en todas está un poco comprometida, pero al final quien se llevará la peor parte será el bebé-

-queremos considerar el aborto…voluntario- quizás hacia mal en hablar por Tai, pero era algo que hablaríamos y decidiríamos en algún momento, y tendríamos que estar de acuerdo.

-está bien…dentro de todo el panorama, es una decisión óptima. Aún tienen un poco de tiempo, hasta los tres meses podemos realizar abortos-

-muchas gracias Joe, como siempre, has sido de mucha ayuda- fui la primera en ponerme de pie.

-no hay de que, para eso estoy chicos. ¿Le contaran a los demás?-. No habíamos pensado en el resto.

-puede ser. Sería injusto que tu cargaras con esto solo- habló nuevamente Tai.

-la mejor solución es abortarlo- Tai me mira fijamente como si intentara buscar a la Kari de siempre, y lo entiendo, a mí también me cuesta reconocerme en este momento. Estábamos sentados en la misma playa donde me pidió que fuera su novia y cuan diferentes eran los panoramas de aquella vez y hoy.

-se supone que sería una decisión en conjunto, pero lo que quieres es que tome la decisión que tú ya tomaste-

-francamente no sé qué te afecta más, si eso o que te haya quitado el liderazgo-

-no se trata de eso…y no quiero pelear. Le puede hacer mal al bebé-

-¿te preocupas de un bebé que será abortado?-

-¿no te da miedo? Pasar por algo así…yo no soy tu y estoy aterrado-

-más miedo me da llevar un bebé nueve meses para que luego nazca muerto o verlo morir en mis brazos- decir eso e imaginarlo llenó mis ojos de lágrimas y Tai comenzó a comprenderlo.

-puede nacer y vivir…aunque sea con una discapacidad, y para eso estaremos nosotros, para apoyarlo y amarlo- me dijo esto mientras me abrazaba.

-esa posibilidad es mínima. Además, no tenemos experiencia con discapacidades…se puede volver todo muy difícil mi amor-

-¿esto quiere decir que jamás tendremos hijos?-

-no lo sé…con ese riesgo tan alto…no podemos darnos el lujo de traer al mundo a alguien para que sufra o sufrir nosotros a propósito…sin mencionar que además mi vida se pone en riesgo…quizás podríamos considerar adoptar en un futuro, eso sería mejor-

-quiero que hablemos con los chicos- no esperaba este comentario final, pero lo entendía. Tai quería apoyo de sus amigos y quizás yo también lo necesitaba, solo que no me había dado cuenta.

-¿a qué se debe esta reunión de emergencia?- preguntó Izzy

-algún nuevo problema sobre los hermanitos Kamilla para ayudarlos a solucionar- dijo bromeando Takeru.

-chicos, esto es serio- intervino Joe

-osea que tú ya lo sabes…una vez más- exclamó Matt

-qué envidia, como quisiera haber estudiado para doctor también así me enteraba de todo primero- añadió Ken. Mientras tanto, Tai y Kari llegaban atrasados, justo aquel día no había sido una buena mañana para Kari, todos los síntomas del embarazo se estaban manifestando.

-por Dios Kari, que pálida y ojerosa estás- recalcó Mimi

-¿te sientes muy mal?- consultó Joe tomándole una mano

-tranquilo Joe, ya se me comienza a pasar- le replicó Kari con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿y bien?- apresuró Sora. Tai quiso tomar la delantera al ver a Kari incapacitada.

-hace unos días no enteramos de algo…y queríamos que ustedes lo supieran pronto. Kari…está embarazada- soltó sin más rodeos. Todos se quedaron igual de impactados que la vez en que supieron sobre la relación incestuosa.

-¡Felicidades!- robó la palabra Yolei

-no amiga…no lo tendremos- se incorporó Kari. Davis casi soltó su vaso, Izzy quedó boquiabierto y Sora llevó su mano a su boca en señal de comprender e impactarse.

-pero…¿por qué?- consultó Matt

-porque casi no hay posibilidades de que tenga buen término- le respondió Joe. Mimi comenzó a lloriquear.

-Matt, si quieres después puedo entrar en detalles sobre que podría ocurrir- le habló directamente Tai- solo me importa que la vida de Kari no corra peligro- Tai se había concentrado en esto para evitar pensar en el aborto, del cual aún no se encontraba convencido.

-ustedes quieren evitar a toda costa que sus padres se enteren de su relación- increpó Izzy.

-no pueden vivir por siempre así chicos- dijo Ken

-sepan o no sepan, no es saludable que nos expongamos a tener hijos- se defendió Tai

-no queremos darles explicaciones…queremos su apoyo- finalizo Kari. La situación estaba tensa, por una parte, asombrados por el primer embarazo del grupo, luego el saber sobre el posible aborto, sumado a que no era un embarazo con las mejores condiciones y, por último, la presión de que los señores Kamilla se enteraran de todo. El guardar un secreto que cada vez se hacía más grande se comenzaba a tornar insoportable.

-si me disculpan, no me siento muy bien- Kari se levantó y retiró. Las demás chicas fueron con ella, se encontraban en la casa del padre de Matt y Tk, la cual ya se había convertido en su centro de reuniones. Tai se desplomó en el sillón, Matt se sentó a su lado y todos quedaron en silencio. Quizás por ser chicos no eran de hablar mucho, pero en ese silencio sabían que se apoyaban. En un momento, Joe fue a buscar unas cervezas para aligerar la situación.

Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, Kari lloraba y lo hacía amargamente, contenida por sus amigas. Por fin podía llorar y ser la Kari vulnerable que estaba perdida hasta el momento. Las demás sabían que no estaba siendo mala ni fría, la entendían, aunque deseaban que las cosas fueran distintas.

-quizás...-comenzó a decir entre sollozos- tu debiste ser para mi hermano Sora-la pelirroja se sorprendió ante este comentario- tu podrías haberle dado sin problemas el hijo que tanto desea y yo no puedo…o cualquiera de ustedes pudo ser para él…Mimi, Yolei-

-Kari, estas desvariando- la consoló Sora-todas somos felices con nuestras parejas, incluida tú, solo que ahora te cuesta sentirlo-. Alguien golpeó la puerta, era TK.

-chicas…¿me permiten hablar con Kari por favor?- todas abandonaron la habitación.

-Kari…- él la abrazó, ella aun derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas- mi mejor amiga…mi eterno amor…yo tengo la solución- la castaña lo observó- creo que es el momento…para que dejes a Tai. Ya tocaron fondo con esto, y a partir de aquí, las cosas solo pueden empeorar. No quiero ser negativo, más bien realista. Si quieres puedes continuar con tu embarazo y tener el apoyo de tus padres, pero diciendo que el padre de ese bebé soy yo- Kari abrió sus ojos, pero no habló- sea lo que sea que ocurra con esa criatura, yo estaré a tu lado para apoyarte y hacerme cargo, pero lo importante es que tus padres no te repudien…porque sé que eso te preocupa, te conozco…si no fuera por ellos, tu tendrías a ese bebé-

-Tk…yo…no esperaba esto de tu parte. Es una gran e importante oferta, pero yo…no sé, es decir, está Tai…a él no puedo simplemente apartarlo. Aunque lo negara cien veces, él seguiría siendo el padre-

-piénsalo- le guiñó un ojo y la dejó sola y más confundida aún.

-¿qué crees que haces?- Tk volteó al oír una voz entre las sombras, ahí apareció su hermano mayor mirándolo con reproche.

-¿escuchaste?- el rubio menor se sorprendió, no contaba con esto. El rubio mayor lo tomó por el brazo y lo llevo al balcón de otra habitación.

-¿crees que esto es un juego? Kari está pasando por un mal momento y tú vas a empeorarlo-

-no planeo empeorarlo, sino más bien ofrecerle una solución que nadie más a hecho, ni siquiera Tai-

-un niño es cosa seria Tk, y tu apenas estas aprendiendo a hacerte cargo de ti mismo. Por lo demás, Tai jamás lo aceptaría, te partiría la cara antes de hacerlo-

-quien tiene mayor poder de decisión es Kari. Si Tai realmente la ama, se apartará y no querrá que sufra por sus padres, es más, quizás ni él mismo quiere-

-te tendré vigilado hermanito…no pienso permitir nada de esto- lo apuntó Matt y se marchó.

Pasaron unos días, en los cuales Kari durmió mucho y evitaba demostrar sus síntomas ante sus padres. Las chicas la invitaban a salir para distraerla, y una tarde de un día cualquiera, alguien llamó a la puerta de la casa Kamilla.

-Kari, te busca Davis- gritó desde la puerta la señora Kamilla. Kari se levantó de su cama y se mareó, tocó su vientre, gesto que había estado evitando, pero que no rechazo al momento de hacerlo.

-no quiso pasar, dice que quiere conversar contigo fuera para aprovechar el día- le dijo su mamá cuando salió de su habitación en dirección a la entrada. La castaña salió, dejando la puerta a medio cerrar.

-¿qué hay Davis?-

-Kari, hola…¿cómo te sientes?-

-bien, creo-

-así parece…digo, tienes mejor color- ambos sonrieron.

-Kari…-Davis se acercó- quisiera hacerte una propuesta…de amigos- Kari comenzaba a tener un deja vú- lo estuve pensando bien, durante estos días, para que no creas que es una decisión impulsiva…pensé en absolutamente todo, los pros y contras…y quiero ofrecerme como padre sustituto- Kari comenzaba a comprender- digo que…me ofrezco para que digas ante tus padres que yo soy el padre del bebé…podemos decir que estamos juntos hace un tiempo, pero no lo habíamos hecho oficial o que fue algo de una noche…podemos verlo juntos o tú decides…pero por favor no abortes- Kari le hizo una señal para que bajara la voz- lo siento…yo…no soy partidario de esa opción, creo que se puede llegar hasta el final…y hasta puede ocurrir un pequeño milagro, uno nunca sabe…pero lo importante es que puedas contar con el apoyo de tus padres, después de todo ellos no se enojarían mucho, como les estaban pidiendo nietos…además el padre, osea yo, seria alguien que ellos conocen y aprecian…o eso creo. Yo me haría cargo de todo, incluso mi familia jamás sabría la verdad, ellos también estarían encantados porque te conocen y aprecian…dinero tampoco nos faltará. Yo en verdad querré a ese niño como si fuera mío. Ah y…un detalle importante que me faltaba…tu puedes continuar con Tai, yo no te exigiré nada. Solo quiero quitarse la presión de tener que confesarle todo a tus padres, evitarte aquel mal rato y que puedas vivir un embarazo feliz- Davis había terminado. Kari comenzaba a pensar, la propuesta de él estaba mejor detallada que la de Tk, ¿acaso se habrán puesto de acuerdo?, de todas formas, agradecía el tener amigos dispuestos a todo por ella.

-¿no me dirás nada?- Davis comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Davis…no sé qué decir…me has tomado desprevenida-

-no tienes que decidirlo ahora-

-me parece injusto Davis…para ti, para el bebé, para Tai…para todos al final. Te estarías privando de hacer tu propia vida con tus propios hijos y alguien que realmente te ame. Te lo agradezco, de verdad, pero este es mi problema y el de Tai-

-¿puedes pensarlo siquiera?- Davis parecía realmente decidido.

-créeme que esto quedará en mi mente…por siempre. Pero, aunque yo aceptara, ¿qué hay de mi hermano? Dudo que él lo acepte, y sería tan raro que tuviera que hacerse pasar por el tío de mi hijo cuando realmente no es así…o no del todo-

-está bien…solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti, para lo que sea…ya sea que me llames solo para hablar, reír, llorar…lo que sea amiga-

-gracias…te quiero-

-y yo a ti- se despidieron y Kari, al empujar la puerta, se encontró de frente con Tai, quien la miraba serio, casi enojado.

-¿lo pensarás?-

-no creo que podamos hablarlo aquí-

-los papás están en su habitación tomando una siesta-

-genial, yo también quiero una-

-deja de evadir todo durmiendo-

-no es a propósito, es algo que me provoca tu hijo-

-qué bueno que aún no olvides que también es mi hijo- Tai recalcó esto último- jamás aceptaría la propuesta de Davis, ni de Tk, ni de nadie…para tu sorpresa, Matt me llamó la otra noche para contarme lo que escuchó, se sentía mal de ocultármelo. Tú, en cambio, ni lo mencionaste. Que te quede clara una cosa Kari, prefiero incendiar el mundo, contarles a todos lo que ocurre entre tú y yo, antes que alguien más tome mi lugar como tu pareja y como futuro padre. Y ya basta de estupideces, no habrá aborto, es más, iremos ahora mismo a contarle todo a nuestros padres- Tai la tomó bruscamente, pero Kari se zafó.

-¿estás loco?- dijo esto sin armar un alboroto que pudiera despertar a sus padres- no pienso hablar con ellos estando tú así de alterado.

-¿cómo no quieres que me altere después de escuchar tantas estupideces y que tú te quedes sin hacer mucho?-

-escucha, hablemos con ellos, pero mañana…deja prepararme mentalmente, y que tú te calmes-

-de acuerdo- Tai comenzaba a respirar.

-de hecho, podría pedirle algún tranquilizante natural a Joe para afrontar la situación-

-me parece bien-

-tengo entendido que se encuentra en casa de Izzy con los demás, podríamos ir y aprovechamos para contarles, así contamos desde ya con algo de apoyo-

-pues vamos-

-adelántate tú. Quiero ordenar algunas cosas, llevar otras e ir al baño…mucho-

-por Dios Kari…- Tai rodó los ojos, pero cumplió.

Había pasado una hora y media desde que Tai estaba en la casa de Izzy con los demás, y Kari todavía no llegaba. Ya comenzaba a impacientarse y arrepentirse de no haberla esperado. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Davis y Tk. Todos esperaban por Kari, hasta que el celular de Tai sonó, era ella quien lo llamaba.

-Amor, te estamos esperando-

-Tai…hermano…lo siento mucho-

-¿qué ocurre?-

-no puedo…realmente no puedo, y deseo que me entiendas…-

-¡¿de qué rayos estás hablando?!- Tai comenzaba a desesperarse y todos se encontraban atentos a lo que ocurría.

-no quiero ser yo quien dañe a nuestros padres…necesito un tiempo…te amo…te amamos- y la llamada se terminó.

-Kari…KARI- era inútil. Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos cafés de Tai. Kari se iba, y se iba sin él, y con su hijo. Una vez más, pensaba en los demás, antes que en ella.

 **Este capítulo llegó más rápido de lo que esperaban, espero mi recompensa de saber que les parece, hace tiempo que no sé nada de ustedes lectores (con algunas excepciones). Por otra parte, estaba pensando en crear un nuevo fic, pero esta vez sobre Matt y Kari, ¿qué les parece? Encuentro que es una pareja interesante y enigmática de retratar. Bueno, si es que me inspiro y articulo algo que me guste, lo haré, sino solo quedará en un fugaz pensamiento.**


	11. La verdad y nada más

**Capítulo 11**

 _La verdad y nada más_

Ya era una semana…hace una semana que Kari se había ido sin dejar rastro alguno y sin llamar. Cada vez que llamaba pasada a buzón de voz. Chica astuta, sabía que con un celular encendido Izzy fácilmente podía localizarla.

Yo sentía que era un mes sin ella, también sentía que en cualquier minuto me volvería loco. Lo peor de todo, es que no podría seguir manteniendo esta farsa hacia mis padres, a quienes les había dicho que Kari se encontraba con mucha carga académica y por eso no había podido ir a visitarlos. Realmente no podía imaginar mi vida sin ella, sin mi hijo…¿y si algo malo les ocurría? ¿Cómo es posible que haya llegado tan lejos, es decir, de donde saco dinero? Esta y más preguntas rondaban sin cesar.

Los chicos por su parte se han portado de manera excepcional conmigo, siempre acompañándome en mi caminata diaria para buscarla. Aunque les mentía y salía un par de veces más solo, porque de quedarme quieto, sentía que la locura llegaría más rápido a mi. Si realmente llegaba a cumplir un mes sin saber nada de ella, eso seria todo para mi.

Un día estábamos en el parque reunidos, acabábamos de terminar otra búsqueda, yo ya había colapsado frente a ellos. De pronto, Izzy habla.

-Tai…es Kari-. Levanté mi cabeza y la vi frente a nosotros, a unos escasos metros, se había bajado hace poco de un taxi y nos estaba mirando pasmada. Mientras ella se acercaba lentamente, yo corrí y los demás se unieron a mi. De pronto quedamos frente a frente, a escasos pasos y sentí la rabia venir hacia mi. Levante mi mano lista para pegarle…

-¡Tai no!- me detuvo el grito de Sora, quien se acercó más- ¿Qué crees que haces? Ella ya no es solo tu hermana ni tiene cinco años. Ahora es tu pareja también, toda una mujer y lleva el hijo de ambos en su vientre…no permitiré que la agredas porque sino te denunciare y jamás volveré a dirigirte la palabra-. Kari se encontraba pasmada escuchando y sin quitarme los ojos de encima, no parecía que fuera a detenerme en mi acción. Pero Sora tenia razón, por lo que bajé la mano y suspiré.

-Bueno chicos, creo que necesitan espacio…volveremos a nuestros asientos para que luego se unan a nosotros- habló Matt- me alegra que estés de vuelta Kari- dijo otorgándole una cálida sonrisa.

-¿volviste o vienes a darme tu nueva dirección?- que idiota, lo primero que le digo, sabiendo que durante una semana pensé oraciones mejores que decirle al momento de verla.

-volví…yo…intenté hacerme un aborto- abrí mis ojos- tranquilo…-ella lo notó- no fui capaz…lo siento mucho- lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas- realmente te extrañé y no quiero volver a separarme de ti, realmente no sé cómo lo logre en toda esta semana-. Me acerque y simplemente la abrace, ella se dejó caer en mis brazos y así nos quedamos un momento, perdonándonos por todo.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?¿donde estuviste?- fue lo primero que pregunte al separarnos.

-tenia dinero ahorrado que justo me alcanzó para esta semana…pase la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en una habitación que alquile-

-con razón no te encontrábamos cuando salíamos a buscarte-

-¿ustedes salieron por mi?-

-obvio, yo más veces solo-. Kari me besó, por fin, lo que había estado esperando- por favor dime que te alimentaste bien-

-sí, aunque en realidad no tuve mucha hambre…eso tendré que consultarle a Joe, para saber si es normal o no-. Comenzamos a caminar abrazados en dirección hacia donde estaban los demás.

-y entonces…¿ahora que?- preguntó Joe.

-pues la verdad…y nada más- respondió Kari.

-¿y cuando?- preguntó Mimi.

-mañana mismo yo creo…¿Qué opinas Tai? De nada sirve continuar alargando esto-

-estoy de acuerdo- respondí

-¿y que pasará con las posibilidades de tu embarazo Kari?- pregunto Yolei

-no me someteré a un aborto amiga…simplemente esperaré…lo mejor. Quiero tener a este bebé- dijo llevándose la mano al vientre. Me sentía tan aliviado de que Kari no haya podido y esa criatura continuara creciendo en su interior.

\- ¿y que hay de la adopción?- preguntó Ken sin rodeos

-no les recomiendo esa opción chicos- respondió rápido Izzy quien tenia experiencia en el tema.

-tampoco es de ayuda, digo, nuestros padres tendrían que saber igual, ya que no me voy a esconder durante 8 meses-.

Entonces, así quedo decidido, mañana hablaríamos con nuestros padres y pondríamos fin a años de silencio. Todos quedaron expectantes y Joe le otorgó un medicamento natural a Kari para que no se alterara más de la cuenta. Creo que hasta yo lo tomaré.

Y llego el día. Nuestros padres habían estado felices ayer luego de ver a Kari. Ni imaginaban lo que se les venía. Les dijimos que queríamos conversar con ellos luego de desayunar, y mientras mi madre lavaba, ayudada por Kari y papá, instintivamente hice un bolso con ropa para mi y para ella. Esperaba que no fuera necesario utilizarlo.

-¿de que quieren hablar con nosotros?¿acaso les está yendo mal en la universidad?- quiso interrogar a Kari nuestra madre.

-será mejor que esperes mamá- le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

A los minutos, ya estaban sentados en el sillón y nosotros de pie frente a ellos. Estábamos tan nerviosos que nos era imposible sentarnos. Nos tomamos de las manos. No teníamos idea del orden en que diríamos las cosas.

-mamá, papá, ha ocurrido algo importante en nuestras vidas…-

-estoy embarazada…tengo un mes- dijo Kari sin más. Yo solo asentí. Nuestros padres se asombraron, pero poco a poco comenzó a formarse una sonrisa en la cara de mamá. Estaba a punto de poner en pie para abrazar a Kari, cuando ésta la detuvo.

-aun falta, te recomiendo que sigas sentada-

-claro que aun falta- afirmó papá- ¿Quién es el padre? ni sabíamos que tenias novio…-

-soy yo- dije con la misma firmeza que mi amor.

-¿disculpa, que?- dijo papá. Mamá rio.

-no es broma mamá- añadió Kari- ¿Por qué creen que estamos de la mano ahora?-

-porque ustedes son así…cercanos- respondió ella.

-Tai, encuentro que es muy noble que quieras asumir un rol de padre con tu sobrino, pero tiene un padre y queremos saber quien es. Y si todo esto es una broma, no le estoy agarrando lo gracioso chicos-

-nada de esto es una broma papá. Con Kari hemos estado enamorados desde niños, hasta que pudimos aceptarlo cuando éramos adolescentes. Desde entonces somos pareja y hemos tenido que escondernos, de ustedes principalmente, pero ya es tiempo de que lo sepan, siempre quisimos que fuera así y ahora serán abuelos. No lo planeamos, pero pasó y queremos afrontar nuestro amor y fruto de éste- dije todo. Mamá saltó de su asiento y papá la siguió.

-¿acaso quieren que nos besemos para que nos crean?- quizás no fue bueno que ella dijera esto, pero sabíamos que no quedaríamos satisfechos con todo lo que dijéramos. Mamá se acercó lentamente hacia Kari y sin pensarlo, le dio una cachetada. Ella nunca le había pegado, solo a mi. Su mejilla se enrojeció y ambas se miraron horrorizadas. Jamás pensamos que las cosas tomarían este rumbo.

-¡eres una puta!- le gritó a Kari. Papá atinó a sujetarla para que no se fuera en contra de ella. Yo me puse entre ambas para proteger a Kari, ella no se merecía nada de esto y menos en su estado.

-esta bien. Lo entendemos, no es fácil y están horrorizados. Pero si van a pegarle a alguien, que sea a mi-

-Tai tiene razón, la niña esta embarazada- dijo papá. Parecía que aun quedaba cordura en él.

-¡¿niña?! Pero si estamos frente a una…cualquiera-

-para nosotros tampoco fue fácil aceptarlo. Así como nos ponemos en sus zapatos, háganlo ustedes también. Hemos atravesado un infierno, pero que se hizo más fácil con el amor de mi hermano- Kari por fin habló, aunque su voz temblaba.

-¡cállate! Tu sedujiste a tu hermano y ahora lo atrapaste con un hijo. Como viste que esta siendo exitoso en su profesión. Jamás imagine que había criado una mujer como tu- ya estábamos en los gritos.

-ya fue suficiente- fue el grito final de papá que acabó con todo.

-no comprendo porque la agarras contra Kari si es obvio que aquí ambos son culpables. No sé que problema habrá con ustedes chicos, si es que son conscientes de que esto va contra la naturaleza, pero los desconozco- si a Kari le dolían las palabras de mamá, a mi me dolían las palabras de papá.

-lo mejor será que nos vayamos-

-sí, es lo mejor. No creo que podamos seguir conviviendo los cuatro y su madre ya esta bastante mal- en el fondo tenia la esperanza de que nos detuviera. Mamá por su parte ya había caído desplomada en el sillón, lloraba y mordía sus labios. Hice bien en armar un bolso, solo debí tomar a Kari conmigo, tomar el bolso y marcharnos. En el borde de la puerta, nos fue imposible no mirar lo que dejábamos atrás, no solo eran nuestros padres, sino nuestra vida, infancia, recuerdos en nuestro departamento de toda la vida.

-esperamos que algún día puedan perdonarnos- dije antes de cerrar la puerta y escuchar los constantes murmullos de nuestros padres preguntándose que fue lo que habían hecho mal.

Llegamos a casa del padre de Matt destruidos. Casi no habíamos hablado en todo el camino, solo caían algunas lagrimas cada tanto y no soltábamos nuestras manos entrelazadas. No dejaba de repetirle a Kari que se calmara porque nada de eso le hacia bien al bebé. Sé que ella lo intentaba, pero el shock por la reacción de nuestra madre era mayor.

Matt escuchó atentamente nuestro relato, mientras le servía jugo y comida a Kari. Tk también se encontraba ahí, ya que sabia que cualquier cosa llegaríamos ahí, y aprovechó de avisarle a los demás. De pronto, el padre de ambos bajo por las escaleras.

-papá, ¿recuerdas que te dije que lo más probable es que Tai y Kari vinieran?-

-claro que sí. ¿Cómo les va chicos?-. No supimos que responder.

-papá, ellos necesitan pasar la noche aquí. Han tenido un problema enorme con sus padres- dijo Tk.

-ok…solo espero que sus padres sepan donde están para que no se preocupen-

-tranquilo, no creo que lo hagan- respondí sin ánimo alguno.

-papá, ¿puedo hablar contigo en la cocina?-

-claro-. Nos escuchamos nada, solo un grande ¡¿Qué?! Del padre de Matt y luego silencio nuevamente. Salió un tanto confundido de la cocina, pero dispuesto a decirnos algo. Ya me temía que nos echaría por inmorales.

-chicos…Matt me platicó lo que ocurre entre ustedes…y lo que acaba de pasar con sus padres…lo siento mucho. Y aunque aun estoy impactado, no soy nadie para juzgarlos, es decir, tengo un divorcio a cuestas, así que no soy la persona más correcta para sermonearlos. No dejo entender a sus padres, yo también estaría shockeado si supiera que Matt y Tk tienen una relación amorosa entre ellos- se detuvo un momento a pensar en lo que había dicho- ok, no debí decir eso-.

-gracias por la imagen mental- respondió Kari con arcadas. Le pase rápidamente una bolsa que tenia cerca y pudo vomitar ahí.

-lo siento Kari. Mi punto es, que pueden quedarse aquí todo el tiempo que estimen conveniente. Como saben, suelo viajar seguido por trabajo y este apartamento es grande, así que no quedaremos apretados-

-además Tk no vive aquí permanentemente- añadió Matt.

-¡oye!- le respondió él.

-aprovecho para dejarlos solo, iré a traer más comida a casa, después de todo ahora seremos 6- añadió guiñándole un ojo a Kari y mirando su pancita.

-muchas gracias señor. Créame que apenas encuentre un lugar para irnos con Kari, no molestaremos más-

-no es molestia hijo, de verdad- me respondió colocando una mano sobre mi hombro y apretándolo suavemente. Sabíamos que el padre de Matt y Tk no era el hombre más cariñoso de la vida, pero con ese gesto demostraba su cariño.

Una vez que se fue, me fue imposible no dirigirme a Tk.

-ahora que viviremos un tiempo acá, quiero limpiar el aire contigo Tk. Y espero que no rondes a Kari llenándole la cabeza con ideas raras-. El se sorprendió, pero acató.

-no te preocupes Tai, con lo que ocurrió hoy, ya perdí mi oportunidad-. Matt le dio un codazo- realmente lo lamento, nunca debí proponerle aquello a Kari-.

Todos nos miramos y así sabíamos que las cosas comenzaban a estar de a poco mejor. Ya me encargaría de hablar lo mismo con Davis.

Alcanzamos a estar solo dos semanas viviendo con los Ishida. Nos sentimos realmente cómodos y apreciados. Al momento de partir comenzamos a extrañarlos. Afortunadamente, no me costó mucho encontrar un lugar para nosotros. Debido a que me falta poco por graduarme y que acepté el trabajo que un profesor me estuvo ofreciendo desde hacia tiempo, logré encontrar y costear un buen lugar, decente para que pudiéramos mantenernos ahí mientras teníamos los medios para algo mejor, porque Kari y mi hijo se merecían lo mejor. Gracias al cielo las cosas comenzaban a mejorar de a poco, aunque desde hacia dos semanas que no sabíamos nada de nuestros padres. Era tan obvio que no estaban buscándonos precisamente. A veces Kari se preguntaba si acaso habíamos terminado de enloquecer a mamá, yo intentaba quitarle aquella responsabilidad mental.

Seguía pasando el tiempo, Kari ya contaba con casi cuatro meses de embarazo y dentro de unos días iríamos a un nuevo control para saber el sexo de nuestro bebé. Yo quería una niña y ella un niño, incluso hacíamos apuestas y nuestros amigos también. Entre todos se peleaban para ser escogidos como padrinos y madrinas. Sin duda alguna a nuestro hijo o hija no le faltaría amor. No tendría a sus abuelos, puesto que seguíamos sin saber nada de ellos, pero amor sí tendría y mucho. Pero lo que realmente esperábamos, más allá del sexo de nuestro bebé y del perdón de nuestros padres, era el milagro en referencia a la vida y salud de nuestro hijo.

Una noche estábamos durmiendo acurrucadamente con mi amor, ya por fin se le había acabado ese tiempo en que me rechazaba, algo producto del embarazo, pero bastante particular. Acabábamos de hacer el amor, ya que Kari estaba cada vez más cachonda. De pronto siento un movimiento y escucho una queja. Ella enciende la luz de la habitación.

-¡Oh por Dios Tai!- alzó la voz con horror. Despierto y observo la horrible escena. Kari estaba sangrando. Fui rápido y la tomé en brazos, justo aquella semana me habían facilitado un auto desde el trabajo para realizar unos viajes por la ciudad. La coloqué rápidamente, pero con delicadeza en el asiento junto a mi, mientras encendí el auto y comencé mi carrera hacia el hospital. Al ser de noche, las calles estaban casi vacías, aunque ni me percaté de la hora.

-me duele Tai- decía ella mientras se tocaba el vientre.

-resiste mi amor, por favor, resiste…ya estamos llegando al hospital-. En el momento en que la saque en brazos del auto, me miró a los ojos y dijo apenas en un suspiro…-no quiero perderlo Tai- y se desmayó.

-¡auxilio! Por favor, ayuda, mi esposa embarazada se desangra- grité mientras entraba a urgencias con Kari desmayada en mis brazos. Sentí que todo ocurría en cámara lenta, llegaban enfermeras y un medico a nuestro auxilio. La tomaron y la colocaron en una camilla, mientras la ingresaron a una sala donde no me permitieron entrar. Lo único que sabia decir y pensar era que por favor los salvaran.

Después de todo este tiempo, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado y de que todo por fin entraba en calma, las cosas no podían terminar así para ambos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

 _ **Un par de sorpresas.**_

Dentro de mis constantes pensamientos y súplicas, de pronto pensé en llamar a Joe. Tenia el teléfono en las manos, a punto de apretar la tecla que iniciaría la llamada, cuando de pronto sale el doctor llamándome.

-¿señor Kamilla?- mi corazón latía a mil, no podía descifrarle su expresión así que no podía adivinar si las siguientes palabras serian positivas o negativas -hemos logrado detener la hemorragia- primer alivio -¿viven cerca?-. Me costó procesar la pregunta.

-eh…a unos 7 minutos en auto-

-pues lo felicito por su rápida acción, de lo contrario la historia seria diferente-

-Kari…ella, ¿Cómo…?-

-tranquilo, su esposa esta bien…y los bebés también-. (Espera, ¿Qué?) fue mi primer pensamiento.

-¿bebés?¿o escuche mal?-

-pensé que lo sabía…como su esposa ya cuenta con casi cuatro meses de embarazo…pero lo felicito, nuevamente, ya que será padre de mellizos- me dio una gran sonrisa. Parecía un tipo amable y sincero que no estaría bromeando con algo así, por lo que por fin podía descifrar su expresión.

-gracias…me toma por sorpresa. Pero estoy muy feliz de que haya podido salvar a mi esposa -ya me estaba acostumbrando a llamarla así- y a mi hijo, digo mis hijos…¿sabe sus sexos?-

-no todavía, pero dado que su esposa deberá quedarse un par de días, ahí le haremos el control correspondiente. Seré sincero con usted, las próximas horas serán cruciales. Como le dije, hemos logrado detener la hemorragia y los tres se encuentran bien, pero necesitan reponerse, ver como ella reaccionará al tratamiento que estamos aplicando, etc. Además, debemos encontrar la causa de la hemorragia, es llamativo que en los controles anteriores no apareciera el segundo bebé, pero no es el primer caso. ¿Cómo han estado las cosas últimamente? ¿Kari ha pasado por algún tipo de estrés?-. (Uf, si supiera).

-también seré sincero- dentro de lo que podía- los primeros meses no fueron sencillos, surgieron diversos problemas referentes a la familia y hasta hace poco las cosas comenzaron a calmarse…yo realmente creí que ella estaba bien-

-sucede que a veces se produce una reacción tardía en base a estos eventos estresantes. De todas formas, otra posible causa sea por el peso de su esposa, dado que ella se estaba alimentando por un bebé, al no saber que eran dos, entonces eso pudo influir en la hemorragia, por lo que ahora será necesaria una dieta especial en donde tenga que engordar más y más rápido por el bienestar de los bebés-. Kari siempre ha sido tan delgada, realmente no la imagino con más peso, apenas tiene un pequeño vientre.

-¿puedo pasar a verla?-

-sí, claro. Aunque esta dormida y es mejor que siga así, para que descanse y no se esfuerce en hablar-

-entendido…y nuevamente, gracias-.

Entré y ahí estaba mi Kari, dormida sobre una camilla, pálida, pero bella. Una parte de mi quería que despertara para que supiera que su peor temor no se había hecho realidad y que además ahora estamos esperando a dos bebés. Oh por Dios, seré padre de mellizos, apenas comienzo a asimilarlo, ¿Cómo fue posible? ¿Cómo lo haremos? ¿vivirán ambos? Todas estas preguntas solo podía responderlas Joe, por lo que rápidamente le envié un mensaje y así también para los demás. Eran la única familia con la que podíamos contar ahora y realmente quería tenerlos conmigo en este momento. Recién me percaté en la hora, las 2:30 am., quizás nadie responda.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos y obtuve respuesta de Joe, con el sueño ligero como buen doctor, siempre pendiente por si surge alguna emergencia; luego de TK, quien de seguro se encuentra en alguna fiesta, por primera vez agradezco que sea así; y finalmente de Izzy, como siempre trabajando hasta tarde en su computadora; cómo los conozco chicos. Con eso me bastaba, sabia que ellos se encargarían de despertar al resto.

De pronto, Kari comenzaba a reaccionar.

-mi amor, tranquila…no te muevas. Deberías seguir durmiendo-

-sabes que no logro acostumbrarme a las camas de hospital- me responde somnolienta-¡¿mi bebé?!- se acordó un tanto alterada y llevo su mano al vientre.

-Kari, escúchame, tranquila, por favor…te contaré todo, de verdad-. Me miró atenta, pero sin quitar la mano de su vientre- tuviste una hemorragia, pero el doctor junto a las enfermeras lograron detenerla, así que todo está bien…sigues embarazada- Fue un alivio para ella, lo noté en su rostro- aun no termino…ya no tendremos solo un hijo, sino que dos…estas esperando mellizos, amor-

-¡¿MELLIZOS?!- ambos miramos y estaban todos los chicos en la puerta, justo entraron y se enteraron de la nueva noticia. Las chicas gritaron y entre todos corrieron a felicitarnos.

-Exijo ser la madrina de uno de esos bebés- dijo Mimi de inmediato

-Pues yo exijo ser la madrina del otro, ya que soy la mejor amiga de Kari- argumentó Yolei.

-Todas somos las mejores amigas de Kari…así que todas tenemos el mismo derecho- se interpuso Sora.

-Felicidades Tai…bien guardadito se lo tenían- me daba unos palmazos Izzy. Mientras tanto notaba la expresión incrédula de Kari a través de los múltiples abrazos que recibía.

-No teníamos nada guardado amigo…me acabo de enterar hace como una hora atrás-

-Realmente no puedo creer que esto esté pasando- Kari por fin habló- dos bebés…que voy a hacer yo con dos bebés dentro mío-

-Si que saliste poderoso Tai- fue la broma de Davis y todos reímos.

-Me faltó considerar esta opción…mellizos es una mutación genética, al igual que gemelos, entonces al ser dos materiales genéticos con información parecida, esto se produjo…con esto se disminuye la probabilidad de que los bebés nazcan con alguna otra mutación- escuchar eso nos aliviaba de cierta manera- fue realmente bueno que no te sometieras al aborto voluntario Kari, de lo contrario hubiese sido muy complicado con dos bebés- finalizó Joe.

-de todas maneras, el aborto involuntario quiso aparecer- dijo Kari un tanto desanimada.

-pero logramos actuar a tiempo y ahora estamos a la espera de los resultados para saber el por qué de esto…tomaremos todas las precauciones necesarias para llevar un buen embarazo de aquí hasta el final- complementé para tranquilizar a mi Kari.

-los bebés nacerán Tai…te lo aseguro. No hemos pasado por todo esto para que eso no ocurra- afirmó Kari más aliviada y segura de si misma. ¿Por qué no creerle? Después de todo ella era la madre y las madres suelen ser intuitivas…ahora, las preguntas siguientes eran si los bebés nacían, ¿vivirían ambos? Era duro imaginar que uno muriera y el otro quedara.

-Permiso…oh cuanta gente…disculpen. Linda, te traigo comida. He recibido instrucciones de tu doctor que debes alimentarte muy bien-

-pero son casi las cuatro de la mañana…y con toda esta comida pueden comer todos en esta habitación- respondió Kari impactada por la cantidad de comida que la enfermera colocaba sobre su camilla.

-linda, no importa la hora ni la cantidad…estas embarazada y de mellizos, debes alimentarte más que bien- dicho esto, se fue dejando a Kari sumida en su gran banquete. Para sorpresa de todos, y pese a que Kari había dicho que no tenía mucha hambre, se devoró casi todo lo que le llevaron. Solo dejó la sopa de verduras, la cual Kari no toleraba desde que estaba embarazada y luego pidió doble ración de postre, ya que estaba muy inclinada hacia lo dulce desde que se encontraba embarazada. No habían pasado muchos minutos cuando Kari comenzó a bostezar, y esa era mi señal para hablar con ella antes que volviera a dormir.

-Kari, mi vida, tengo algo importante que pedirte-

-tú dirás amor- respondió mientras tallaba su ojo derecho

-estuve pensando, y dado que cuando llegamos te registraron como mi esposa, creo que lo más conveniente para ambos sería que invirtieras tus apellidos-

-¿hablas de llevar el apellido de mamá?¿el que tenia cuando era soltera? ¿No ser más Kari Kamilla y ser Kari Susumu?-

-aquí en el hospital continuaras siendo Kari Kamilla, porque se supone que estamos casados y por ende adoptaste mi apellido, pero hasta que no sea formal, lo mejor seria que te presentaras como Kari Susumu fuera de aquí-

-¿por qué Tai no invierte su apellido?- escuche que Mimi le preguntó en un intento de susurro a Izzy.

-pues porque ya se dieron así las cosas acá, cariño- le respondía éste.

-Tai, Kari, ¿no prefieren hablar esto en privado?-

-no Joe, ustedes son la única familia que tenemos ahora y no me molesta que estén presentes o sepan nuestras decisiones-

-acepto- dijo por fin Kari- quizás no vuelva a tener a mamá en mi vida, pero llevar su apellido seria una forma de hacerlo- con eso me bastaba. Dicho lo anterior, Kari se acomodó para dormir y todos abandonamos la habitación para permitírselo.

-Tai, ¿Quién fue el médico que los atendió?-

-Susuke creo decía su placa-

-Mcsuke. Me agrada él, en el tiempo que lleva transferido ha demostrado ser buena persona, bastante discreto. Lo que es bueno para la situación de ambos, si es que llegase a conocerse acá, aunque yo me preocupare de velar por ustedes. Te dejo, iré a buscarlo para conocer como va lo de Kari-

-gracias amigo, ya sabes que tu eres nuestro doctor oficial y al único en quien depositamos toda nuestra confianza-

-gracias por la confianza-. Una vez que Joe se fue, me acerque donde se encontraban los demás conversando.

-me dio tristeza lo que dijo Kari sobre su madre- comentaba Yolei un tanto acongojada.

-es normal que en el estado en que se encuentra debe querer a su mamá como apoyo y para hacerle preguntas- continuo Sora.

-es una lástima que los señores Kamilla hayan adoptado esa posición- complementó Mimi.

-pero era totalmente esperable- fue mi intervención.

-trataremos de llenar la falta de Kari yéndola a visitar, acompañándola y prepararemos un hermoso baby shower para los bebés- dijo Mimi emocionada, contagiando a las demás.

-gracias chicas, eso será bueno- les respondí con una sonrisa.

-hablando de reacciones esperables- comenzó a hablar Matt- mi papá se juntó con mamá y le platicó sobre lo que ocurre con ustedes…no fue una buena reacción por lo que me contó papá…ya saben, ella siempre ha sido sobreprotectora, más aún con Tk…-

-prácticamente quería que me fuera a vivir definitivamente con ella y me alejara de ustedes- fueron las palabras de Tk- claramente es algo que no sucederá, se lo hice saber así que es cuestión de tiempo para que lo acepte-

-yo se lo conté a mis padres y reaccionaron bien- relató Izzy.

-¿y es necesario que nuestros padres sepan? Digo, es algo tan personal de Tai y Kari- quiso saber Ken.

-yo creo que sí, es decir, son nuestros padres y siempre han estado con nosotros en cada aventura, conocen a los chicos y cada tanto preguntan por ellos. Podríamos omitir, pero pasaran los años, verán como todos hacemos nuestras vidas y tarde o temprano preguntaran por la vida de cada uno de ustedes, es algo muy propio de los padres…además, ¿Cómo explicaremos de donde salieron los mellizos Kamilla si no es diciendo la verdad?- finalizó Davis. Le devolví una sonrisa gracias a su apoyo y pude caer en cuenta que dentro de unos meses existirían unos mellizos Kamilla y serian mis hijos…WOW.

-sean buenos amigos y díganme que no dejaran solos a mis hijos en la aventura que es la vida…¿algún nuevo embarazo?- quise saber.

-no señor, le dije a Izzy que si quería un hijo, primero debía darme un anillo- fueron las palabras de Mimi.

-pues yo no necesito eso- replicó Sora- ya que Tai se adelantó preguntando, les anunciamos con Matt que estamos en campaña para ser padres- afirmó con una gran sonrisa. Todos nos emocionamos por ellos.

-oye Tai- habló Matt- pienso…pensamos- dijo en alusión a Sora y los demás- que es bueno aquello del cambio de apellido, digo, así evitan que cualquiera pueda enterarse de lo que ocurre con ustedes…como decía Ken, es algo muy privado de ambos-

-gracias. No se me había ocurrido hasta esta noche. Y espero que concibas trillizos Ishida, es la única manera que me ganes- le dije un tanto burlesco.

-¡ay por Dios Tai, no!- respondió Sora y todos reímos.

Por fin pude dormir durante unas horas y algunos de los chicos volvieron a sus casas. Una vez que se hizo de día y con Kari terminamos de desayunar, llegaron Joe y el otro doctor para darnos los resultados de los análisis.

-bueno, la hemorragia se produjo principalmente por el hecho de no estar en conocimiento sobre el segundo bebé, por lo que fue una manera de llamar la atención de su parte- una pequeña broma nos hacia relajarnos un poco-al estar bajo el peso esperado en un embarazo doble, el segundo bebé se encontraba recibiendo menos nutrientes, lo que derivó en un shock que produjo el sangrado, quizás se hubiese producido el aborto de solo ese mellizo o de ambos, pero afortunadamente así no ocurrió-

-ahora deberás someterte a una dieta estricta Kari, para que cuentes con el peso necesario para los bebés y al ser considerado un embarazo de alto riesgo, tendrás que hacer reposo por el resto de los meses que quedan. Puedes deambular por tu casa, con el debido cuidado, pero no puedes realizar viajes largos ni esfuerzo alguno- esta vez tomó la palabra Joe.

-de igual manera hay que tener en consideración los factores estresantes que pueden influir de forma complementaria, así que lo mejor es que eviten someterse a estos, sobretodo tú Hikari, así que nada de peleas entre ambos. Y, con respecto a la sexualidad, pueden llevarla a cabo, pero no de manera continua ni muy agitada, por seguridad más que nada. ¿Alguna pregunta?- finalizó Mcsuke. Nos miramos y negamos, nos había quedado todo más que claro. Nuestros padres, al ser un factor estresante, no podían acercarse a nuestras vidas dentro de los próximos meses. Dudo que lo hagan, pero si llegase a ocurrir, lo evitaría.

-ahora chicos- retomó la palabra Joe- ¿están listos para averiguar el sexo de sus mellizos?- dijo con una gran sonrisa. Ambos asentimos igual de contentos.

-bien, veamos…oh, apareció de inmediato, bebé número 1 es una niña- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, siempre había querido una niña, una princesa de papá- y bebé número 2…este es más tímido al parecer, no se quiere mostrar, pero…aquí lo tengo- decía Joe mientras movía el aparato sobre el vientre de Kari- es un niño- con Kari apretamos nuestras manos y nos besamos. Estábamos rebosantes de felicidad.

-felicidades chicos…serán un mini Tai y una mini Kari- dijo Joe quien nos dio un abrazo a cada uno- es bueno saber que mi hijo ya cuenta con dos amigos de cada género-. Con Kari miramos sorprendidos.

-¿estas…?-

-¿vas a ser…?-

-exacto amigos…esperaba decirlo en otro momento y con los demás presentes, pero la emoción del momento me hizo adelantarme. Yo también seré padre, lo supe hace poco…Kathryn tiene apenas mes y medio-. Joe llevaba ya un año con esta chica, quien era pediatra y se notaba era buena gente, lograba acoplarse bien al grupo cuando nos reuníamos. La felicidad aumento y nos abalanzamos sobre nuestro amigo para un abrazo triple, quiero decir, quíntuple, considerando a los mellizos.

Pasados los días que Kari tuvo que estar en observación, llegamos a nuestra casa y el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir, siempre siguiendo las indicaciones del doctor y teniendo controles dos veces al mes debido al constante riesgo. Eso no me gustaba, pero trataba de evitar pensar en aquello. A Kari le apareció más barriga y comenzó a ganar más peso, pero le sentaba bien. Estaba conociendo a una nueva Kari, con un nuevo cuerpo, nuevos síntomas y nuevo humor. Teníamos intimidad una vez por semana, bastante menos que antes y cuando lo hacíamos era con mucho cuidado, lo cual también era distinto a lo pasado, pero todo en favor de nuestros hijos. A veces Kari me suplicaba para que intimáramos, me costaba negarme, ella argumentaba que el embarazo la colocaba así y yo me debatía entre mis hijos y ella. Me volví a sentir un adolescente teniendo que recurrir a la típica técnica.

Por otra parte, yo también era un nuevo Tai, aquel hombre trabajador que se preparaba para ser padre por partida doble, ¿realmente estaré listo para cuando nazcan? Esa era mi principal pregunta y a veces deseaba tener a papá cerca para conversar como lo hicimos tantas otras veces, pero no me podía permitir extrañar a ese hombre. Todos tomamos nuestras decisiones y ahora estábamos viviendo con ellas.

Veíamos a los chicos día por medio, decidimos con Kari darles copia de nuestra llave de casa a cada pareja, en caso de emergencia. Realmente se tomaron en serio lo de ser nuestra familia y los adorábamos por eso. Habían nuevas y grandiosas noticias, al anuncio de Joe se sumaron Matt y Sora a quienes no les tomó mucho tiempo descubrir que esperaban un bebé, ese mismo día Izzy y Mimi también anunciaron su compromiso. Hasta para eso Mimi y Sora eran unidas. No me extrañaría que dentro de poco Izzy también anuncie que será padre, dado que su mayor sueño es formar una familia, pero para eso primero debía cumplir con la condición de su amada.

Una noche, estábamos en nuestra cama con Kari, riendo y jugando, adoraba colocar mi cabeza sobre su vientre y sentir a mis hijos.

-envidio que puedas hacer eso-

-Kari, tu te llevas toda la acción- ambos reímos.

-¿hay algo que te preocupe? Lo veo en tu cara hermanito-

-pienso en la vida que le daremos a nuestros hijos-

-¿Qué hay de malo con la que llevamos hasta ahora?-

-nada, es solo que…siento que esta casa y lo que gano no es suficiente-

-Tai, yo no quiero un palacio y los bebés menos…ellos aun no tienen consciencia sobre los bienes materiales-

-y te amo por eso, pero ¿será suficiente lo poco que hemos logrado tener hasta el momento para criar mellizos?-

-primero que todo Taichi, no tenemos poco…piensa que tenemos un techo y comida para nosotros…hasta hace unos meses atrás estábamos viviendo en una casa que no era nuestra…además, aparte de esta habitación, contamos con otra para los mellizos, y esta bien, yo no quiero que tengan una habitación para cada uno siendo unos bebés ni que tengan habitaciones de sobra para meter juguetes que perfectamente pueden estar en la habitación. Ahora, si quieres un poco más de dinero para estar un poco más holgados, te recuerdo que pronto te graduaras y tu jefe te prometió un aumento de sueldo-

-lo sé…se ha portado tan bien con nosotros, siempre me pregunta por ti y los bebés…ha sido un verdadero…- me detuve.

-dilo-

-…-

-ha sido un verdadero padre para ti. Esta bien, después de todo, estamos viviendo como huérfanos-

-al menos no será tan terrible para cuando no estén en esta tierra-

-ese es un chiste cruel…pero te lo acepto- Volvimos a reír – de todas maneras, cuando estos bebés salgan, comenzare a trabajar para aportar a este hogar también-

-Kari, ya te he dicho que no es necesario, tu quédate el tiempo que consideres necesario con los bebés, de hecho, ya tengo pedidas las vacaciones para estar con estos traviesos los primeros meses-

-debemos pensar en nombres para los traviesos y anunciarlos en el baby shower que será pronto-

-¿hay algo que te preocupe a ti, hermanita?-

-…-

-hermana…-

-Tai, sé que estamos siendo positivos todo el tiempo, pero seguimos sin la certeza de que es lo que ocurrirá el día del parto…¿Qué pasa si la vida de los tres se coloca en riesgo?¿que pasa si debes decidir entre mi vida y la de los mellizos?-. Auch, no esperaba esa pregunta.

-no Kari, puedo pensar en cualquier otra opción menos en esa-

-Tai, por favor…debemos conversarlo antes. Yo no te voy a pedir que me prometas nada ni que optes por mi opción, pero debemos dejar en claro las opciones de cada uno-

-¿Cómo decidir entre el amor de mi vida, mi compañera de toda la vida, mi hermana además y mis hijos, que también son el amor de mi vida? Dime Kari, ¿Cómo?-

-(…) confío a ciegas en ti y sé que tomaras la decisión que creas correcta si es que se llegase a presentar algo así…solo quiero que sepas que yo optaría por la vida de mis hijos…yo ya viví y lo hice maravillosamente, ahora seria el turno de ellos. Eso es todo, ahora podemos cambiar de tema si así lo deseas-. La miré y solo atiné a besarla.

-a veces me desesperas-

-yo también te amo-. Esa noche me costó dormir y fui testigo de los susurros de Kari llamando a mamá en sueños.

Llegó el día de la titulación de Tai. Me siento tan orgullosa de él, quien logró terminar sus estudios dentro de los años requeridos y sin deberle un peso a nadie. Nuestros hijos también se sienten orgullosos, no han dejado de saltar en mi barriga en todo el día. Afortunadamente no ha ocurrido nada malo para tener que acudir al hospital y lo agradezco, suficiente tengo con tener que ir dos veces al mes, siguen sin gustarme los hospitales. Nuestros padres sabían la fecha, pero no están aquí y seguro no vendrán, pero estamos acompañados de todos nuestros amigos y que bien se siente. ¿Será igual para cuando yo me gradúe? De cierta manera no me molesta. Me encontré con algunos de mis compañeros y de inmediato notaron mi vientre de ya cinco meses, se acercaron para saber detalles y no era el momento para hablarles sobre mi relación, así que los invité a la casa cuando quisieran y ahí podría decirles. También vi a mi profesor de fotografía, pero afortunadamente no se acercó. Gracias a Dios no resulto ser un acosador.

Un mes después, estábamos en mi baby shower, los chicos habían adornado todo mitad rosa, mitad celeste y se veía bastante bien. Me sentía muy querida por todos ellos con todas sus muestras de cariño y tantos regalos que llegaron, definitivamente no les falta nada a mis bebés.

-atención todos, con Tai tenemos un anuncio que hacer-

-tendrán trillizos- dijo Davis impactado y todos rieron.

-no tontito, ya hemos decidido los nombres de cada bebé. Redoble de tambores- todos comenzaron a hacer ruidos- el niño se llamará Cam-

-y la niña se llamará Sakura- complementó Tai. Todos aplaudieron- aguarden chicos, no solo eso…también hemos decidido quienes serán los padrinos y madrinas de cada uno- prosiguió Tai. Este momento si que era importante para los chicos- Matt, Sora, ¿nos concederían el honor de ser los padrinos de Cam?-. Sora gritó, estaba muy expresiva desde que se encontraba embarazada y Matt, pese a no ser un chico muy emocional se notó que sus ojos se humedecieron. Ambos se pusieron en pie y nos abrazaron en forma de aceptación.

-¿estas seguro Kamilla? Tengo muchas cosas que enseñarle a ese pequeño-

-seguro Ishida, aunque te tendré vigiladito-

-bueno, continuando, me toca anunciar quienes serán los padrinos de Sakura…Yolei, amiga, y Ken ¿aceptarían? ¿o le van a decir que no a una embarazada hormonal de mellizos?-

-ni loco corro ese riesgo- se adelantó en responder Ken y darnos un abrazo de compadres junto a Tai. Yolei por su parte, se nota que tenia algo que decir.

-estoy muy feliz y creo que es el momento preciso para pedirles a ambos que sean los padrinos de nuestro primer hijo o hija- abrí la boca en señal de impacto y abracé a mi amiga embarazada. Ambas lloramos y era primera vez que lloraba de felicidad desde hacia tiempo. Ahora solo faltaba que Izzy y Mimi se embarazaran, y que Davis con Tk encontraran buenas chicas para sentar cabeza. Todos los demás estábamos listos.

Dos meses después ya me encontraba un poco harta de pasar el 99% de mi tiempo en la casa, me la conocía de memoria y resultaba agotador ser cuidadosa todo el tiempo. Además, se hinchaban mis pies y mi gran barriga me daba mucho calor. Tai me compró una almohada especial para embarazadas, pero solo me servía en mis siestas, porque durante la noche mi almohada debía ser Tai de lo contrario no dormía. Un día cualquiera por la mañana llegó la repartidora de víveres, dado que no podía hacer esfuerzo y gracias a la tecnología, lograba hacer mis compras por internet y dentro de unos minutos llegaba a la puerta de mi hogar.

-cada vez más grande esa barriga niña. Espero ya ver dos bebés la próxima vez que venga-

-espero lo mismo, a menos que sea Tai quien vaya por las compras-. La señora se fue por la izquierda, tomé un poco de aire antes de volver dentro, giré un poco hacia la derecha y la vi. Ahí estaba, a unos metros de mi y se había quedado igual de congelada que yo cuando chocamos nuestras miradas. Apenas pude pronunciar la siguiente palabra.

-mamá-.

 **Antes que se acabe el año llega el antepenúltimo capítulo de este fic, hasta me da un poco de tristeza que se esté acabando, pero nada es eterno mis queridos. Ahora, ¿Qué creen que ocurrirá? ¿vendrá la madre para continuar increpando a sus hijos, arreglar las relaciones o que?. Gracias a quienes se han dado el tiempo de comentar y/o enviar mensajes, continúen así; y también gracias a aquellos tímidos que solo leen. Nos vemos pronto, mi mente no deja de pensar y crear.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

 _ **Eros y thanatos.**_

-mamá- alcancé a decir por segunda vez, creo que en un susurro, mientras por mi mente pasaban todas las imágenes de mi vida junto a ella, dando especial énfasis a lo ocurrido aquel día. Fue como revivir toda mi vida y ese día nuevamente, sintiendo cada emoción…habrá sido máximo un minuto…quizás así se siente cuando vas a morir.

Ambas nos mirábamos fijamente y dimos un paso en dirección hacia la otra, en aquel instante toqué mi vientre, un gesto bastante involuntario en cualquier embarazada y noté que dejó de mirarme para observar mi vientre. Ahí algo ocurrió en ella y se dio la vuelta para irse rápidamente.

-¡mamá espera!- alcancé a gritar, pero no hubo reacción en ella. Quise seguirla, pero mi embarazo de 8 meses me lo impedía, y francamente, no pensaba colocar en riesgo a mis hijos por aquella mujer que la última vez me había tratado de lo peor e incluso abofeteado. No seré esa madre con ustedes hijos, espero que puedan sentir eso en lugar de todos los demás sentimientos que el ver a esta mujer me ha revivido.

Luego entré, un tanto impactada y confundida por lo que acababa de pasar, y me senté en el sofá con miles de pensamientos en mi cabeza. Se me pasó el tiempo así hasta que llegó Tai. Al ver que las bolsas de las compras seguían donde mismo, sin haber sido ordenadas y con algunas cosas derritiéndose, fue donde me encontraba pensando que algo me ocurría. Recién ahí pude salir de mi trance y contarle todo.

-Por eso los llamamos chicos- habló Tai luego de que Kari terminara de contar su parte de la historia a sus amigos- necesitamos que nos digan, con toda honestidad y sin miedo a alguna pelea que no existirá, quien de ustedes le dijo a nuestra madre donde vivimos-. Todos se miraron entre si, estaban igual de sorprendidos que los hermanos Kamilla, y comenzaron a negar con sus cabezas.

-creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que ninguno de nosotros se ha encontrado con sus padres- tomó el mando Ken.

-creo que ni siquiera lo han intentado chicos, es decir, tienen nuestros números y direcciones, pero aún así nada- continúo Davis.

-además, si hubiese ocurrido, se los hubiéramos dicho en el momento, no esperaríamos hasta ahora- argumentó Matt.

Tai y Kari creían en sus amigos y sabían que decían la verdad.

-¿y si hablaron con alguno de sus padres?- pensó rápidamente Tai.

-yo por lo menos no les he dicho a mis padres donde viven ustedes. Solo saben lo justo, que viven juntos, que están bien y en un buen lugar- esta vez respondió Joe.

-si así hubiese ocurrido chicos, nuestros padres también nos hubiesen dicho. De todas maneras, les preguntaremos para descartar- propuso Mimi.

-quizás contrataron un detective privado- habló Tk y todos pensaron en esta opción. Aunque parezca sacada de una película, era bastante factible.

-entonces eso debe ser…maldición- replicó Tai- y me debe estar siguiendo a mi, porque Kari ni sale de la casa-

-Tai, tranquilo…es una posibilidad, no una certeza…no nos vamos a poner paranoicos por eso- intervino Kari con su dulce voz.

Una vez que el tenso momento pasó, Kari tomaba té con sus amigas en el jardín mientras hablaban sobre sus embarazos. Dentro de la casa, Tai hablaba con sus amigos.

-realmente me preocupa que esto esté pasando-

-pero amigo, ya pasó…-quiso apoyarlo Matt

-no Matt, chicos…nadie me asegura que mamá no volverá mañana o dentro de los siguientes días…puede venir con papá o puede venir él en su lugar. Falta un mes para la fecha de parto de Kari y lo que menos necesita ahora es estrés. Los odiaría si algo le ocurriera a ella o a los bebés por su imprudencia- los chicos solo atinaban a mirarse entre si, era un momento complicado y sabían que su amigo tenia razón-y como yo no estoy en casa, no tengo como defenderla ante cualquier ataque-.

-¿crees que podrían pegarle a Kari de nuevo?- inquirió Izzy.

-pegarle o ya con decirle alguna mala palabra a Kari es suficiente para herirla y estresarla- finalizó Tai.

En el otro extremo de la casa, volviendo al jardín, las chicas planeaban la boda de Mimi, la cual estaría plagada de bebés, puesto que para la fecha, ya habrían dado a luz tanto Sora como Yolei y Kari.

-no puedo creer que dentro de un mes ya no seremos solo nosotras, sino que dos bebés hermosos más- decía emocionada Yolei. Kari sonreía mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-¿Cuándo te nos unirás Mimi?- habló Sora.

-justo después de mi boda, lo tengo todo planeado- respondió la rubia guiñando un ojo.

-lo que es yo, no puedo creer lo lejos que hemos llegado y como ha pasado el tiempo, es decir, ya todos tenemos nuestras profesiones o casi- comentó Kari- pareciera que fue ayer cuando aun estábamos en la escuela, viviendo aventuras… que Joe nos descubriera a Tai y a mi bajo el cerezo, o que yo creyera que Tai haría pareja contigo Sora- la aludida rió.

-tu y tu imaginación Kari, pero tienes razón, aunque te faltó agregar los tiempos en que Tk y Davis morían por ti- respondió burlona.

-aun lo hacen- se unió Mimi- barrigona y todo, aun darían un ojo de la cara por ella- todas rieron.

-no es tan así- defendió Kari a sus amigos como siempre- solo espero que puedan encontrar una buena chica para ser felices y que se acople al grupo…tal como lo hizo la pareja de Joe-.

Una vez que la reunión de amigos acabó, los hermanos por fin tuvieron tiempo a solas.

-Tai, antes que lleguen los mellizos, hay una cosa que aun no hablamos…-

-cuéntame guapa- le respondió el moreno mientras se acomodaba al lado de su amada en el sofá para abrazarla, besarla en la frente y mirarla directo a esos ojos color avellana que tanto adoraba.

-¿Cómo lo haremos para contarles sobre lo nuestro?-

-¿no crees que es pronto para descifrar eso, amor?-

-puede ser, pero la visita de mamá me dejó pensando en mi reacción si mis hijos se enamoraran entre ellos-

-sabia que esa visita provocaría algo en ti…pues primero que todo, no tenemos ningún derecho a enfadarnos si eso llegase a ocurrir. De ahora en más, la historia de nuestro linaje está propensa a que esto ocurra, por lo que estamos encargados de traspasar nuestra historia a cada generación para que si se llegase a repetir, no sufran lo mismo que nosotros. Por otro lado, yo creo que podemos ir mencionándoselos cada cierto tiempo, para despejar dudas y que poco a poco lo vayan comprendiendo…no me gustaría fijar una edad determinada para contárselos y que nos arriesguemos a que puedan escucharlo antes por otra persona, lo cual lo haría más complejo…ya sabes, como en las películas con los hijos adoptados-

-y decirles que si se sienten atraídos el uno por el otro, sientan la confianza de contárnoslo…yo seria la primera en apoyarlos y guiarlos para que tuviesen cuidado, digo, siendo mellizos pienso que puede ser aún más complicado que quisieran tener bebés- aportó Kari.

-entonces hemos llegado a un conceso bebé- ambos se miraron y besaron.

-siente- Kari posó la mano de Tai sobre su vientre- están pateando de felicidad por lo que acabamos de hablar-

-sin dudas serán unos futbolistas de primera-

-claro, mientras tanto yo resisto todos sus golpes…me gustaría saber quien es el más ruidoso-

-ya falta menos para averiguarlo-.

Pasó una semana desde la inesperada visita de la señora Kamilla, y nuevamente no habían signos ni de ella ni de su esposo, lo cual era bastante tranquilizador para los hermanos. Aquella noche Kari y Tai se preparaban para acostarse y dormir.

-mmmm…que sexy te ves en ese short…como se nota que te has estado ejercitando- le habló coqueta Kari, él atinó a sonreír.

-hace calor- respondió Tai con una sonrisa de lado- tu tampoco te ves mal con esa camisa…la que por cierto es mía-

-puedes venir y quitármela-

-Kari, hay que dormir- replicó juguetón Tai.

-sabes que ya hace dos semanas que no nos damos calor mutuamente…-

-¿ahora llevas la cuenta?- inquirió Tai y Kari hizo un gesto de niña inocente.

-¿acaso no quieres lamer cada parte de este cuerpo solo porque está redondo?- le dijo Kari haciendo pucheros mientras le mostraba un pecho. Tai la miró embobado, pero sabia que debía ser fuerte.

-no hables así de tu cuerpo, sabes que me encantas en cualquier forma y de hecho extrañare tenerte así-

-¿me lo dices más de cerca, guapetón?-

-Kari…la última vez que lo hicimos sentí a mis hijos patear, lo cual fue bastante perturbador…amo sentir sus patadas, pero no cuando tengo a su madre montada sobre mi y yo me imagino lo más sucio de ella-

-¿acaso me harás suplicarte? Esta puede ser la última vez antes de que nazcan- ahora Kari comenzaba a desabrochar poco a poco su camisa. Tai al ver ese espectáculo decidió mandar todo al diablo y poseer a su mujer. Se acercó rápidamente y comenzó a besarla con lujuria mientras tomaba la camisa para sacarla por sobre la cabeza de Kari. Fue en ese momento que ambos se sintieron extremadamente mojados. Se detuvieron, se observaron mutuamente y bajaron la vista hacia sus pies, ahí pudieron ver un gran charco que los cubría. Era la fuente de Kari.

-oh por Dios Tai-

-oh por Dios Kari- dijeron al unísono. Comenzaron a vestirse, Tai más rápido que Kari, por lo que cuando terminó le ayudó a ella.

-ve a buscar el bolso a la habitación de los bebés- le dijo Kari quien comenzaba con las primeras contracciones- yo le avisare a los demás- tomó su teléfono y envió un mensaje a un grupo que habían creado especialmente para este momento. Todos comenzaron a reaccionar, ya que apenas eran las 22:30 de la noche.

-como rayos puede estar esto ocurriendo si aun te faltan tres semanas- decía un tanto histérico Tai.

-pues lo averiguaremos cuando lleguemos al hospital…Joe dice que preparará una habitación, ya que se encuentra de turno…ayyyy…siempre pensé que sentiría algo antes de romper fuente…nadie menciona algo así en los libros o internet- decía entre resoplos Kari.

Camino al hospital Kari ya había gritado unas tres veces.

-no creo que haya tiempo para una cesárea- decía entre respiros.

-¿estas loca?¿piensas pujar por dos bebés?- declaró Tai intentando concentrarse en el camino.

-pienso traer a mis hijos al mundo…en eso pienso Taichi- fue la respuesta de la castaña.

Una vez en el hospital, Joe junto al doctor Mcsuke, tenían todo preparado para Kari. Los chicos por su parte comenzaban a llegar de a poco.

-ok Kari, esto se sale un tanto de nuestro plan de parto, pero dado que ya rompiste fuente, no hay tiempo para una cesárea…te pondremos anestesia local y podrás comenzar a pujar- fueron las palabras de Joe. Kari se mostraba un poco asustada, pero confiada. Por su parte, Tai estaba por completo impactado sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Dentro de la sala se encontraban seis personas en total, ambos médicos, un enfermero y enfermera, más la pareja. Teniendo a Kari sobre la camilla con la ropa de hospital, y a Tai a su lado con ropa adecuada también, todo estaba listo. El mundo recibiría a los mellizos Kamilla.

Kari no sentía nada desde la cintura hacia abajo gracias a la anestesia y Tai estaba firme a su lado, tomando su mano para resistir junto a ella. Sus amigos afuera de la sala esperaban las buenas nuevas.

-listo Kari, a la cuenta de tres, comienzas a pujar y lo harás durante diez segundos, luego pararemos y podrás descansar otros diez segundos y así sucesivamente hasta que traigamos a estos bebés al mundo- fueron las instrucciones de Mcsuke.

-uno, dos, tres- dijeron entre todos. Kari pujó con todas sus fuerzas, y para la segunda vez que lo hizo nació el primer bebé quien les regalo un ruidoso llanto.

-es un príncipe- comentó Joe. La pareja de hermanos se miró y sonrieron extasiados.

-Cam- dijo Kari entre suspiros cuando la enfermera se acercó a mostrarle su bebé.

-de acuerdo Kari, te necesito concentrada, solo falta un bebé más- retomó el trabajo Joe. Kari se apoyó bien en la camilla, retomando la mano de Tai firmemente y comenzó a pujar una vez más. Ya para la tercera vez que pujaba se encontraba exhausta, pero pudo escuchar el llanto de su segundo y último bebé.

-es una princesa- exclamó Joe y esta vez fue el enfermero quien se acercó para mostrarle a la pareja su niña.

-Sakura- dijo esta vez Kari entre agitados suspiros. Luego que el enfermero se la llevó, Kari miró a Tai y éste supo que algo malo ocurría. De pronto comenzó a sonar la maquina que estaba conectada a Kari.

-¿Qué ocurre?- quiso saber Tai. Joe y Mcsuke se miraron mutuamente preocupados.

-Tai- éste dirigió su mirada a Kari quien apenas lo llamaba- desearía haberte hecho el amor una vez más…- dicho esto cerró sus ojos y soltó la mano de su amado hermano. La estaba perdiendo, Tai podía sentirlo y comprobar que su peor miedo, su peor presentimiento de las ultimas semanas se estaba cumpliendo.

-Tai necesitamos que salgas de la habitación…¡ahora!- le gritó Joe, mientras él y Mcsuke actuaban en favor de Kari. Tai fue sacado por el enfermero, mientras que la enfermera se llevaba a los bebés rápidamente por instrucciones de ambos médicos.

-¿Qué ocurre?¡díganme que ocurre por favor! Joe…Kari- replicaba Tai mientras veía como la puerta de la sala de partos se cerraba en su cara, quedando dentro solo dos médicos, un enfermero y Kari desmayada. Todos haciendo lo que sea por Kari que quien sabe qué le estaba ocurriendo ahora.

Todo daba vueltas en la cabeza de Tai, desde sus mellizos recién nacidos y tan pequeños, hasta Kari y su repentino desmayo. Sus amigos al verlo salir se acercaron y por su rostro notaron que algo malo había sucedido.

-Tai, ¿Qué ocurre?...¡habla!- quiso saber Matt. Ahí Tai tuvo una reacción y pudo mirarlos.

-no lo sé…todo iba bien…Kari de pronto…había mucha sangre- todos se miraron entre si confundidos por las palabras de Tai y sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo dentro. ¿Como un momento tan feliz pudo convertirse en algo así?

De pronto, Joe salió de la habitación pálido y consternado. Todos lo notaron y de inmediato supieron que se aproximaban malas noticias.

-Tai, amigo…-tragó en seco- perdóname por favor…hicimos todo lo posible, realmente no sé como pudo ocurrir…-

-Joe, no…- respondió con un hilo de voz el moreno.

-Kari sufrió una hemorragia…ha perdido mucha sangre…tuvimos que dormirla mientras espera una transfusión de sangre…necesitamos donadores de sangre dentro de las próximas 48 horas, de lo contrario…morirá-. Esta palabra final fue lapidaria para Tai, quien cayó de rodillas al piso con las manos en el rostro.

-estamos contigo hermano- le dijeron Matt e Izzy quienes atinaron a levantarlo para consolarlo.

-Joe, debe haber algo que se pueda hacer…todos nosotros podemos donar sangre- inquirió Sora.

-por lo pronto, solo Mimi podría, ya que es la única mujer que no esta embarazada, pero tendría que analizar su tipo de sangre junto al de todos los demás chicos para saber que tan compatibles son con la sangre de Kari. Incluso yo mismo analizare mi tipo de sangre-

-eso mismo, yo…yo también donare toda la sangre que sea necesaria- reaccionó Tai.

-colocaré el aviso para que las personas externas puedan venir a donar. Tai, tu…necesito que te concentres en tus hijos, por favor. Ellos necesitan un padre ahora-. Tai asintió, pese a que le costaba pensar en dos personas más, cuando la persona que más amaba esta en riesgo vital.

-de acuerdo chicos, es tiempo de actuar, nos esperan largas horas aquí, así que- Matt tomó el liderazgo al ver a su amigo incapacitado- Davis y Tk, vayan a la cafetería por mucho café y comida, necesitamos estar activos y despiertos. Izzy y Ken, comiencen a difundir la información de Joe sobre que se necesitan dadores de sangre para el tipo de Kari- los designados comenzaron a moverse rápidamente.

-Tai, vayamos a ver a los mellizos- propuso Yolei. Tai la miró un tanto confundido como tratando de procesar las palabras que le acababa de decir.

-Yolei, yo…no sé si…- iba a comenzar a decir cuando fue interrumpido por Sora.

-escúchame Taichi- lo tomó firme, lo miró y apuntó- eres padre ahora y tus hijos te necesitan. Kari no ha muerto y ella querría que te hicieras cargo de ellos ahora, es lo que ella haría si la situación fuese al revés-. Con esto fue suficiente para que Tai se colocará en marcha junto a Matt, Sora, Mimi y Yolei.

Al llegar a la sala, había una enfermera que cargaba un bebé que no dejaba de llorar, mientras mecía a otro que también lloraba.

-oh señor Kamilla, que bueno que llega…sus hijos no han dejado de llorar- Tai se acercó y cargó a Sakura, Yolei hizo lo suyo y cargó a Cam. De inmediato los mellizos dejaron de llorar- iré a buscar los biberones de ambos- dijo la enfermera y los dejó solos.

-awww ternuritas- dijeron Mimi y Sora al unísono mientras se acercaban a observar a los mellizos Kamilla.

-realmente haces bebés lindos amigo- fue el comentario de Matt con una sonrisa de lado.

-son tan pequeños…tan frágiles…miren, Sakura se parece a Kari- dijo Tai mientras les mostraba la bebé orgulloso a sus amigos, aunque este comentario lo entristecía. Se había imaginado compartiendo este momento con Kari, no de esta manera.

-y el pequeño Cam es igual a ti- agregó Yolei, mientras Tai se acercaba a verlo doblemente orgulloso- y son todos tuyos Tai, que envidia, ya quiero tener a mi bebé conmigo-

-hagamos cambio Yolei- le dijo Tai- necesito cargar a mi otro tesoro-

-oigan yo también quiero cargarlos- añadió Mimi. El bebé Cam parecía bastante a gusto en los brazos de su padre. Al rato, llegó la enfermera con dos biberones y entre todos los amigos alimentaron a los mellizos, quienes luego de eructar, un acto que la enfermera le enseño a Tai como llevar a cabo, se quedaron profundamente dormidos, sin darse por enterados que en unas salas más allá, su madre estaba luchando por su vida.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

 _ **La playa y el cerezo**_

Una vez que dejaron a los mellizos dormidos y seguros, el grupo de amigos salieron de la sala.

-creo que deberíamos ir a reunirnos con Davis y Tk para comer algo- fueron las palabras de Matt- lo necesitamos todos, especialmente las futuras madres- dijo en referencia a Yolei y Sora.

-pues yo no soy futura madre, pero estoy hambrienta- quiso añadir Mimi.

-los alcanzo dentro de un rato chicos, necesito ir a ver a Joe- dijo Tai y salió corriendo de ahí sin darles la oportunidad a sus amigos de responder.

Unos pasillos más allá se encontraron, parecía que Joe también andaba en busca de él.

-Tai…los chicos me dijeron que estabas con los bebés e iba hacia allá- dijo el joven médico.

-¿sucedió algo con Kari?- se apresuró el moreno.

-no, tranquilo…lo único que ha ocurrido es que ya di el aviso sobre la necesidad de donadores…Ken e Izzy están ayudando a difundirlo más rápido. Necesito de Matt, Mimi y tú para realizarles los exámenes, ya lo hice con los demás y apenas tenga los resultados se los comunicaré-

-ellos vienen en camino, pero yo necesito ver a Kari antes de hacerme los análisis-

-Tai, amigo…no creo que sea lo mejor para ti- dijo honesto Joe.

-Joe, por favor…solo será por esta vez y luego me hare los análisis sin protesta alguna…pero ella aún no ha…ella aún está ahí y sé que puede escucharme…quizás ocurra un milagro…ella necesita saber que nuestros hijos están bien…la conozco y de alguna manera debe estar preguntándose eso, preocupada por aquello-

-ahora que lo mencionas…también debemos realizarles análisis a tus hijos para descartar alguna patología…aunque por fuera se ven estupendamente…perdóname Tai, siento que no he estado a la altura como médico para ti y Kari- dijo un tanto apesadumbrado.

-amigo, tranquilo, nadie te ha reclamado nada ni lo haremos…han pasado muchas cosas en pocas horas, es normal que te sientas así, más aún si estas tratando de ayudar a tus amigos-

-gracias por eso Tai…yo debería estar dándote palabras de aliento, y en cambio lo haces tu conmigo- dijo Joe con media sonrisa.

-ahora, si me dejas ver a Kari…- dijo Tai con un tono de niño haciéndose el inocente.

-está bien, pero que sea rápido y pobre de ti que te pongas mal…luego derechito a la sala de exámenes-

-gracias, eres el mejor amigo, no le digas a los demás que lo dije- se fue corriendo como un niño a quien le habían permitido hacer una travesura.

Entró lentamente a la sala donde Kari se encontraba, conectada a diversas máquinas. Estaba pálida y aún tenia un poco de su vientre de embarazo. Su respiración era débil, y todo este panorama a Tai le dolió. Comenzó a pensar que Joe tenia razón, pero no le daría en el gusto y seria fuerte, tendría valor. Una vez a su lado, tomó su mano y comenzó a hablarle.

-Kari, mi vida entera…soy yo, Tai. Aunque sé que puedes reconocer mi voz a kilómetros como me lo dijiste una vez…vengo descaradamente a pedirte que luches, por favor lucha mi amor, porque sin ti yo no soy nada y necesito de ti para criar a los bebés…ellos están muy bien, son un verdadero milagro, ya que logramos vencer a todas las posibilidades que teníamos en contra…sé que aun son muy pequeños, pero me atrevo a asegurar que serán nuestras mini versiones…Sakura será igual a ti y Cam se parecerá a mi…tienes que estar para verlo, puesto que yo no soy suficiente para ellos- Tai no pudo evitar derramar un par de lagrimas- ya aprendí a darles el biberón y hacerlos eructar, la enfermera dijo que la siguiente lección seria sobre cambiarles los pañales…necesito enseñártelo y que sigamos aprendiendo juntos…aunque lo más probable es que tu seas mejor que yo en todo eso…te amo Kari…lo he hecho durante toda mi vida y así será hasta el fin de ésta…tu has sido mi todo, contigo yo he hecho de todo…te estaré esperando junto a nuestros mellizos- dicho esto, se acercó para besarla sutilmente en los labios y salir de ahí.

Cuando iba llegando a la puerta de la habitación, de pronto recordó aquella vez de la infancia en que Kari había estado grave por tres días, también cerca de la muerte. Y la forma en que su madre había reaccionado en contra de él. Se preguntó como hubiese reaccionado ahora si estuviera presente, pero luego quiso reprimir este pensamiento.

Al salir de la habitación, se encontró con Matt, quien lo esperaba como el amigo fiel que era. Trataron de sonreírse, aunque fue en vano.

-¿Cómo sigue Kari?- quiso saber el rubio.

-igual- respondió Tai desanimado- por más que le hablé, que la acaricié, no hubo reacción alguna…- se produjo una pausa entre ambos, hasta que el moreno volvió a hablar- sabes…ella me habló sobre esta posibilidad, quizás lo presentía y no me lo quiso decir-

-Tai…Kari te lo cuenta todo, estoy seguro de eso-

-se supone que yo debía elegir- continuo Tai como si no hubiese hablado su amigo- si algo malo ocurría, yo debía elegir entre ella o los niños…en cambio, no me dio tiempo de hacerlo, porque ella simplemente…- Tai trató de contener su emoción- ella sabia que tomaríamos decisiones diferentes…quiero dejar en claro que amo a mis hijos, desde que supe que venían en camino, más aun cuando los vi nacer…pero Kari…ella es todo en mi vida, por ende siempre la pondría primero…seria capaz de dar mi vida por ella-

-amigo no digas eso…ambos se necesitan mutuamente y son igual de necesarios aquí…no sirve que uno esté y el otro no- dicho esto se dieron un abrazo de compadres y luego Matt escoltó a su amigo hasta la sala de exámenes.

Mientras Tai se encontraba con Joe, quien le practicaba los exámenes necesarios, recordó algo y dirigió su mano derecha hacia su bolsillo para sacar una pequeña caja negra, la cual abrió para sacar un delicado anillo. Lo observó con melancolía, hasta que su amigo se percató.

-¿y eso?- quiso saber Joe.

-es el anillo que compré para Kari…pensaba proponerle matrimonio una vez que nacieran los mellizos…y ahora, ya no sé- dijo para guardar el anillo nuevamente.

-¿y lo traes contigo siempre?-

-lo compré hace meses…en un principio iba a pedírselo cuando fue el baby shower, luego mejor pensé que me gustaría que estuvieran presentes los bebés…lo traigo siempre conmigo porque sé que, si lo hubiese dejado en casa, ella lo hubiese descubierto, dado que se aburría estando todo el día sola en casa- recordó Tai con nostalgia. Joe dio un suspiro profundo.

-Tai…estuve pensando y creo que lo mejor…o una buena posibilidad para Kari, seria que contactaras a tus padres- dicho esto, Tai lo miró fijamente- ellos deben saber y decidir…quizás puedan dejar todo atrás y venir a hacerse pruebas para ayudar a su hija…después de todo son sus padres y dudo que se nieguen a la opción de ayudar a su hija si de su vida se trata- listo, Joe lo expulsó todo.

-no Joe- dijo por fin Tai- ellos no van a saber por mi…y espero que por ninguno de ustedes-

-¿y si ocurre algo?¿acaso jamás sabrán?-

-nada va a ocurrir Joe…Kari tendrá la transfusión que necesita- para este punto ya estaban en una mini discusión.

-esta bien Tai…es tu decisión y yo no haré nada…imagino que los demás tampoco- respiraron y todo acabó.

Pasaban las horas y todos los amigos, a excepción de Joe, se encontraban reunidos en la sala de espera. No hacían más que comer, dormir y conversar entre ellos, mientras esperaban noticias o un milagro. Tai se unía a ellos cuando no estaba con sus hijos…no había manifestado interés por ver a Kari una segunda vez.

Matt y Ken acompañaron a sus respectivas parejas a tomar algo de aire. Después del shock inicial, ambas se encontraban bastante perturbadas por el hecho de que el parto de su amiga hubiese acabado así, lo cual no era bueno pensando que ambas se enfrentarían a lo mismo dentro de unos meses más. Pero, a pesar de todo, ninguno de los amigos quería irse del hospital ni siquiera para descansar como corresponde en sus respectivas casas. Si había algo que caracterizaba a este grupo, era precisamente la unión. Cada tanto, los padres de cada uno llamaban para saber como continuaban las cosas o se aparecían por ahí como el caso del padre de Matt y Tk.

De pronto, Tai volvió de estar con sus hijos y se sentó entre sus amigos para intentar conciliar algo de sueño. Apenas había comido, se encontraba ojeroso y pálido, poco quedaba del valeroso líder del grupo. Sus amigos estaban atentos a cada movimiento, ya que pensaban en cualquier momento colapsaría.

-¿has notado la dependencia mutua entre Tai y Kari?- comenzó murmurando Tk hacia Mimi.

-¿y recién vienes a darte cuenta?- le respondió la chica

-es que realmente me impactan lo mal que los he visto colocarse cuando el otro está mal-

-y es así desde la infancia- añadió Mimi

-mira como está Tai ahora…realmente ruego porque nada malo ocurra con Kari, porque en esas condiciones, no lo veo capaz de hacerse cargo de dos niños-

-todos lo ayudaremos en ese caso-

-que bueno que se quedaron juntos…siento que yo, ni nadie, hubiésemos estado a la altura para darle a Kari un amor como el de su hermano- finalizó el rubio.

De pronto aparece Joe.

-chicos…tengo los resultados- dijo y todos se colocaron en pie- para comenzar con buenas noticias, Tai, tus hijos se encuentran en perfectas condiciones, tanto externa como internamente- todos sonrieron y se alegraron, incluido Tai, era la primera alegría que recibía en horas- continuando y aquí me temo no son tan buenas noticias…solo Ken y Mimi son compatibles con Kari, así que ellos serán la primera transfusión que realizaremos, aun así necesitamos dos personas más-

-pues vayamos de inmediato- se adelantó Mimi, pero Joe no había finalizado.

-Tai…solo dos personas más…esos podrían ser tus padres- Tai se miró fijamente con Joe y los demás posaron sus miradas sobre ellos. Sabían que Joe había mencionado lo prohibido y estaban atentos a lo que ocurriría, aunque de por si la tensión se había instaurado en el ambiente.

-dime una cosa Joe- comenzó diciendo Tai- ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que el nacimiento de mis hijos se haya adelantado por la visita de mamá?- se produjo un silencio sepulcral.

-no ocurrió de inmediato- aseveró con valentía el médico.

-pero pudo ser un detonante tardío…igual como cuando Kari estuvo al borde de abortar-

-Kari tenia un embarazo de alto riesgo…se vencieron las demás posibilidades, pero nada aseguraba que todo saldría perfecto hasta el final…es debido a esa condición que el parto se adelantó-

-jamás lo sabremos, jamás sabremos qué pasaba por la mente de Kari exactamente, qué era lo que sentía que pudo transmitirle a mis hijos, pero ya no quiero correr riesgos con dos personas que solo han enfermado a Kari, a mi y pueden hacerlo con mis hijos si están cerca- se acercó a Joe y todos estuvieron más atentos puesto que pensaron habrían golpes, pero Tai solo se acerco para decir sus palabras finales, mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de su amigo- encontraremos a las dos personas faltantes Joe…desconocidos y gracias al anuncio- dicho esto, abandonó la sala.

-pudieron decir algo- fueron las palabras de Joe al resto del grupo.

-no tenemos que hacerlo Joe- le respondió Yolei- si esas dos personas no aparecen en las siguientes horas, nosotros mismos iremos a buscar a los señores Kamilla…aunque eso signifique que Tai no nos vuelva a dirigir la palabra-.

Ya habían pasado 24 de las 48 horas que habían dado de plazo los doctores para Kari. Ya le habían realizado la primera transfusión, proveniente de sus amigos. Por su parte, Tai había ido a ver a sus bebés, luego de deambular por el hospital en busca de soledad. Al llegar, se encontró con que ambos bebés estaban en una misma cuna.

-¿Por qué están mis hijos en la misma cuna?- fue la pregunta de Tai hacia la enfermera que se encontraba ahí.

-estaban llorando…ya no necesitaban nada y al no poder calmarlos, intente dejándolos juntos y así dejaron de llorar- a Tai le agradó saber que sus hijos, desde pequeños, se mostraban unidos. La enfermera salió y Tai se acercó más para observar bien a sus bebés y en parte desahogarse con ellos.

-de seguro ustedes tendrán una conexión muy especial- dijo para comenzar- y también creo que deben estar preguntándose por su madre…necesitando de su cálido abrazo- suspiró- ay mis niños…¿Qué hago?¿contacto a sus…abuelos?¿o los dejo sin abuelos?¿que haría su madre en mi lugar…o ustedes si tuvieran más edad?-para sorpresa de Tai, los mellizos lo observaban atentamente mientras se tomaban levemente por sus pequeñas manos. Tai sonrió. A pesar de su aspecto, quería entregarles algo de calma a su príncipe y princesa, para de paso recordar el momento exacto en que se enteró que seria padre. Aquel test que voló por su cabeza, el signo positivo…jamás hubiese imaginado que aquel aparato se convertiría en dos perfectos bebés que ahora estaban frente a él. También recordó a Joe confirmándoles todo, a Kari yéndose por una semana, luego regresando para decir la verdad, y así se pasaron volando nueve meses. Y ahora le quedaba una vida entera junto a los mellizos, la nueva generación Kamilla.

Una vez que terminó con sus hijos, salió de la sala y se desplomó fuera de ella. Sentado, con las piernas flectadas y los brazos sobre ellas, hundió su cabeza. De pronto, sintió como alguien más copiaba su misma posición unos pasos más allá. Era Joe, cansado por todo el trabajo hecho sin el resultado que todos esperaban. Así se quedaron un tiempo, una escena dramática de observar.

Ya solo le quedaban 12 horas a Kari y habían ido algunas personas, pero ninguna lo suficientemente compatible con ella. Tai observaba a través de una ventana a sus hijos mientras dormían y comenzaba a sentir como la desesperación se apoderaba de él. Pensaba rápido hasta que decidió y comenzó a emprender camino, fue en eso cuando se encontró con un rápido Joe que venia hacia él. Se miraron unos segundos antes de hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Joe, he decidido y acepto…-

-Tai, es Kari…- al aludido se le detuvo el corazón por un instante- acompáñame, aparecieron donantes- y el alma le volvió al cuerpo al moreno, a quien se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro que sin dudas mejoró su aspecto. Ambos amigos se dieron un abrazo de compadres y emprendieron rumbo juntos.

-ya les están extrayendo la sangre, resultaron ser bastante compatibles y se enteraron gracias al aviso…no quiero ser negligente, pero todo debería salir bien y Kari debería despertar pronto-

-me encanta escuchar eso…ahora dime, ¿Quiénes son?-

-será mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos- dicho esto Joe abrió la puerta, puesto que ya habían llegado y Tai ni cuenta se había dado entre tanta charla. Al abrir la puerta y mirar dentro vio a dos figuras que siempre serian familiares para él. Ahí estaban, terminando con todo, sus padres. Los tres se miraron, mientras Joe cerraba la puerta y los dejaba solos, dado que era un momento que exigía privacidad y él por mientras debía ir a hacerle la transfusión a Kari.

-Hola hijo- fue el padre quien primero habló.

-Hola Tai- se unió la madre. Tai estaba sin palabras, tuvo que tallar sus ojos, puesto que pensó el sueño y el estrés le estaban pasando la cuenta.

-¿Quién…les avisó?- fue lo primero que salió de su boca en lugar de un hola.

-nadie hijo…nos enteramos por el aviso- respondió la madre.

-el aviso no revelaba la identidad de Kari- replicó rápidamente el moreno.

-Tai…tu madre quiso volver a su casa para hablar con ustedes y no salir corriendo como me contó que lo había hecho…decidí acompañarla esta vez y al no encontrarlos, le preguntamos a sus vecinos…supusieron que si no estaban era porque había nacido el bebé, así que decidimos venir aquí al ser el hospital más cercano y nos encontramos con el aviso en la entrada...-

-tuve un presentimiento de que podía ser ella…- intervino la madre una vez más.

-por lo que averiguamos y efectivamente así fue…también vimos a los chicos reunidos desde lejos…se veían cansados- finalizó el señor Kamilla. Tai realmente no sabia que hacer o decir.

-no queremos reprocharte nada, pero debiste hablarnos apenas ocurrió todo esto- volvió a hablar el padre- independiente de lo que ocurrió la última vez que estuvimos todos juntos, nosotros como padres y ahora abuelos, hubiésemos estado ahí para ti y Kari-

-yo iba a buscarlos ahora, antes que Joe llegara-

-tienes el mismo aspecto de cuando niño cada vez que tu hermana se enfermaba- añadió la madre con ternura.

-estoy destrozado…solo quiero que Kari…- dijo Tai al tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían.

-Tai, cariño…no queremos pelear más…realmente estamos muy arrepentidos y nos disculpamos, sobretodo yo…queremos que nos des la oportunidad de estar ahí para cuando mi niña despierte y que luego nos den la oportunidad de ser abuelos-

-para eso…-carraspeó Tai- deben aceptar lo que hay entre Kari y yo, sin juzgarnos ni nada…y aceptar a nuestros hijos, fruto de nuestro amor-

-¿hijos?- captó el señor Kamilla. Tai asintió.

-Cam y Sakura…mellizos- los abuelos se miraron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Tai fue feliz al ver esta reacción, luego los tres se miraron y supieron que ya no había más palabras que agregar. Se acercaron y abrazaron, permitiendo que algunas lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

-te extrañamos hijo-

-yo también los extrañe-

-perdónanos por no haber estado en tu graduación-

-nos sentimos orgullosos de ti-

-¿Cómo están los bebés?-

-ellos están bien, son hermosos- Tai tomó un poco de aire- eso si, no les aseguro nada en cuanto a la reacción de Kari-

-haremos lo imposible por ella- añadieron esperanzados los señores Kamilla. En ese momento, Joe los interrumpió.

-creo que querrán estar presentes cuando alguien despierte- fue su comentario y fue feliz al ver que su amigo ya estaba en paz con sus padres.

Kari comenzaba a abrir sus ojos poco a poco. La luz de la habitación comenzaba a molestarla, pero le permitía ver con claridad dónde estaba y con quienes. La primera figura, Tai, a su lado sentado y tomándole una mano, a quien poco a poco se le formaba una gran sonrisa al ver como ella iba despertando.

-¡mi amor!- exclamó él al tiempo que besaba la mano de Kari.

-mi Tai- respondía ella con las pocas fuerzas que iba recuperando de a poco y acarició su mejilla- no quiero volver a dormir tanto como ahora- esto sacó una sonrisa en todos los presentes y Kari pudo ser consciente que había dos personas más en la habitación que se encontraban en una esquina. Ahí estaban, sus padres observándola y sonriendo. Comenzó a sentarse de a poco en la camilla para ver mejor.

-con cuidado Kari, debes ir de a poco, recibiste una transfusión hace menos de una hora- le comentaba su hermano.

-hijita- dijo el padre

-mi niña- continuo la madre- pensar que pudimos perderte, no lo hubiese soportado…perdón, perdón por todo. La cachetada, la última vez, no debí salir corriendo…- volvió a llorar mientras tomaba la otra mano de Kari y ésta observaba a Tai.

-¿tu ya los perdonaste?- su pareja asintió- pues si Tai ya lo hizo, yo no tengo más vueltas que darme…ya saben que él es el duro de los dos- todos rieron y pudieron acercarse para rodear a Kari en un abrazo de cuatro.

-la vida nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad y ya no quiero pelear más…solo quiero vivir mi vida, con ustedes en ella…ser feliz con Tai y criar a nuestros hijos…¿Tai nuestros hijos?-

-ya vienen en camino, amor- y así fue como de pronto llegó Joe con los bebés, y también pudieron entrar los demás que se encontraban expectantes fuera de la habitación.

Tai y Joe colocaron a los bebés sobre la camilla de Kari así ella podía observarlos bien. Así lo hizo y se emocionó.

-no puedo creer que hemos creado dos perfectas vidas- lo decía al tiempo que apretaba la mano de Tai con fuerza- aun siento en mi cuando los estaba teniendo…fue perfecto- con bastante destreza tomó a ambos bebés, uno en cada brazo y los besó, mientras se notaba que Cam y Sakura estaban a gusto con su madre, puesto que de inmediato la reconocieron.

-¿podemos cargarlos?- quiso saber la abuela. Kari y Tai asintieron, casi no tenían voz por el momento emocionante que estaban viviendo. Tanto bebés como abuelos se sintieron a gusto de estar en los brazos del otro.

-jamás me hubiese perdonado perderme este momento- afirmó el abuelo.

-pensar que yo les pedí que nos hicieran abuelos…gracias por hacernos caso- todos rieron- son ustedes vueltos a nacer, de verdad…es como si volviera a cargar a Tai y Kari recién nacidos, pero esta vez reencarnados en Cam y Sakura, respectivamente-

-queremos aprovechar de dar las gracias a los chicos aquí presentes por ser tan buenos amigos con nuestros hijos…nos consta que han sido un apoyo fundamental para ellos durante estos meses en que nosotros no recapacitábamos- los chicos se sintieron bien de escuchar estas palabras provenientes del señor Kamilla, a quien estimaban.

-debo añadir, en nombre de todos, que estábamos a punto de acudir a ustedes para ayudar a Kari…pese a todo- quiso clarificar Matt. Todos se miraron y sonrieron, estaban agradecidos los unos de los otros. Era una escena digna de vivir.

Meses después, la vida era caótica en casa de los Kamilla. Aprendiendo a ser padres, los mellizos podían ser unos ángeles o unos demonios, pero siempre se sincronizaban. Si Sakura lloraba, Cam la seguía, aunque no tuviese motivo alguno. Si Cam se quedaba tranquilo todo el día, Sakura también lo imitaba. El niño era cada vez más parecido a Tai físicamente, pero demostraba tener una personalidad tranquila como su madre, en cambio la niña, era idéntica a Kari, pero su personalidad pura era la de su padre, es decir, un torbellino de emociones.

Tai y Kari se encontraban exhaustos, pero agradecían cada día por la familia que habían logrado formar pese a todo. Disfrutaban de aprender a ser padres día a día, y también agradecían por sus padres, quienes los salvaban de apuros para quedarse con sus nietos cuando ellos tenían compromisos o querían tener tiempo a solas, citas como ellos preferían decirle. Pese a que anhelaban dormir todo lo que pudiesen sin ser interrumpidos, ambos aprovecharon apenas tuvieron la oportunidad de hacer el amor como antes. Kari hasta ya había manifestado su deseo de tener más hijos, con las precauciones tomadas desde un principio, pero Tai le decía que él prefería esperar puesto que no estaba dispuesto a pasar el susto ya vivido por segunda vez. Hasta prefería él tener los bebés si pudiera.

Un día cualquiera, Tai le pidió a Kari que usara un vestido que él le había regalado hace poco y se había vuelto su favorito. Ella aceptó sin cuestionarse nada y comenzó a recoger la ropa cuando notó que su hija estaba jugando con una caja que no había visto antes y se acercó para ver qué era, además notó que su hija llevaba un lindo vestido que ella no le había puesto. Al abrir la caja, se encontró con un gran y brillante anillo dentro, el más hermoso que haya visto. Luego, sintió una presencia tras de ella y al voltear, notó a Tai bien vestido y a Cam igual en sus brazos. Comenzó a entender que Tai lo había planeado todo.

-pensé en muchas formas de pedírtelo, hasta que llegue a la conclusión de que esta era la mejor, dentro de nuestra casa que tantas alegrías nos ha brindado y que ha sido nuestro refugio y el de nuestros hijos…que mejor que ellos para ser testigos y cómplices de este momento y paso tan importante que sus padres darán…Kari Kamilla, amor de mi vida, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- dicho esto, le quito la caja a Kari para arrodillarse con Cam en sus brazos.

-¡SI!- fue la gran respuesta de Kari, quien volvió a tomar la caja para esta vez sacar el anillo y colocarlo en su dedo. Mientras Tai se ponía en pie, Kari cargó a Sakura y pudo por fin besar a Tai, para después abrazarse entre los cuatro.

-Tai, amor, no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero ¿Cómo lo haremos?-

-será un matrimonio simbólico y con eso me basta, porque para mi será válido de aquí hasta Plutón- ambos rieron y se volvieron a besar.

Aquella noche invitaron a todos sus amigos y padres para contarles la nueva noticia, quienes fueron felices por ellos, mientras sus padres cada vez estaban más a gusto con las muestras de amor entre sus hijos, incluso hasta bromeaban con eso de vez en cuando.

Comenzaron a pasar los meses en que se dedicaron de lleno a planear la boda, la cual se llevaría a cabo en la misma playa donde Tai le había pedido noviazgo con aquel ramo de rosas. En los meses venideros, Sora y Yolei tuvieron a sus respectivos bebés y por fin todos pudieron quitarse el susto del parto de Kari, ya que éstos ocurrieron sin ningún percance y hasta anécdotas hubo, principalmente de los padres debutantes Matt y Ken, el primero desmayándose al ver tanta sangre y el segundo batallando con la primera vez que intentó cambiar el pañal a su hija. Para aquel entonces Tai era tan experto en lo de ser padre que hasta ofreció darles clases.

Luego, vino el turno de la boda de Mimi, quien se enteró meses antes que estaba embarazada, por lo que para cuando llego el día, nada ocurrió como lo había planeado, ya que el vestido tuvo que ser ajustado para dar paso a su nueva figura. Pero aun así se veía hermosa y todos se regocijaron en aquel evento. Los novios retrasaron su luna de miel unos días para poder estar presentes en el siguiente gran evento, el primer cumpleaños de los mellizos Kamilla. Este día estuvo lleno de sentimientos encontrados para Tai y Kari.

-espero que estés pensando si nos falta algo más para comprar- dijo Kari a Tai para sacarlo de sus pensamientos en los cuales se encontraba absorto.

-estoy seguro de que tenemos todo listo, de lo contrario no me hubiese detenido a pensar-

-¿compartirías tus pensamientos con tu casi esposa?- le preguntó mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-hemos tenido un año maravilloso desde que nacieron nuestros hijos, un evento tras otro, todos llenos de mucha alegría, por lo que me había mantenido ocupado y no había recordado que hace un año no solo llegaban a mi vida dos de mis más grandes alegrías, sino que también casi te pierdo…-

-dímelo a mi…tu al menos tienes recuerdos de este día, yo solo recuerdo cuando Sakura nació y luego recuerdo despertar dos días después sin darme por enterada de todo lo ocurrido- dejó de abrazarlo para ponerse frente a él y tomar su rostro entre sus manos- pero no quiero que este día se vea empañado por aquello, por lo que al final no pasó- Tai le sonrió de lado.

-tranquila…solo será por hoy, ya después solo importaran los años de los niños…te prometo que ni me acordare para cuando cumplan 18-

-no digas eso…ya es suficiente calvario con que tengan un año y poco a poco dejen de ser mis bebés…no quiero ni pensar cuando tengan la mayoría de edad-.

Y, justo un mes después, llegó el tan anhelado día. Se podría decir que tanto Tai como Kari desearon este momento desde que se descubrieron enamorados el uno del otro, y tantas veces pensaron que era imposible, que si llegaban a casarse algún día, de seguro seria con otra persona. Pero no, aquí estaban y con la bendición de sus padres incluida. Tai había caminado hacia el altar en compañía de su madre y su hija, mientras que Kari aparecería con su padre y su hijo.

El día había amanecido nublado, pero en el momento en que Kari apareció para comenzar a caminar por la blanca arena, asomó un rayo de sol y luego otro y otro, que iluminaron directamente a la novia. Fue como un milagro propio del resplandor.

-que mejor seguridad que la de saber que le estoy entregando a mi hija al mejor hombre…puesto que yo te crié- le dijo el señor Kamilla a su hijo cuando le entregó a Kari, lo que desató risas entre los asistentes. Risas que pronto se convirtieron en lagrimas de emoción cuando por fin los novios dijeron ''sí acepto'' y se dieron el beso que sellaba la alianza final, ya que todos los presentes, los más cercanos, sabían todo lo que habían atravesado como pareja para poder llegar hasta ahí, sin tener la certeza de si lo lograrían o no.

Una vez más, agradecieron tener a sus padres cerca, puesto que pudieron tener una luna de miel como corresponde durante dos semanas completas, sin preocuparse por niñeras o algo por el estilo, puesto que sus hijos estaban en las mejores manos. Y al regreso, decidieron tener un día de campo en otro lugar muy especial para ellos.

-siento que cada vez que venimos este lugar se pone mejor- dijo sonriendo Kari, a quien le caían algunas hojas de cerezo en su melena provenientes del árbol.

-mejor y más bonito…contigo y nuestro par de luces- añadía Tai al tiempo que observaba como sus hijos jugaban con la naturaleza que los rodeaba.

-cuando renovemos nuestros votos, quiero que sea en este lugar- pedía Kari.

-como tu desees…a mi también me gusta, después de todo aquí pude enmendar nuestro primer beso- le decía coqueto el moreno.

-y podemos seguir practicándolo- le respondió de igual manera y ambos se besaron.

-ma ma-

-pa pa- añadieron sus hijos- beso- y ellos también se dieron un pequeño beso imitando torpemente a sus padres.

-ya veremos en unos años si ese beso es de hermanos o no- comentaba Tai- por mientras, les hablaré sobre cómo conquiste a su madre- decía mientras tomaba a Cam entre sus brazos y Kari hacia lo mismo con Sakura.

-aww pequeña Sakura, tu te llamas como el cerezo…me encanta-

-kura- decía Cam en su intento por replicar el nombre de su hermana.

Era una adorable postal, que se repetiría cada vez que quisieran, ya que tenían toda una vida por delante para compartir, así como lo habían estado haciendo desde el inicio. El valor y el resplandor unidos gracias al destino travieso.

 _ **Fin.**_

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, gracias por cada comentario, mensaje y ayuda.**

 **He quedado muy satisfecha con esta historia, espero que ustedes igual como lectores. A ver si se animan a escribir algo parecido y me avisan para leerlos.**

 **Por el momento, no sé si volveré, tengo algunas ideas y ganas, pero todo está en veremos. Saludos a todos, feliz 14 y que tengan una bonita vida.**


End file.
